¿¿La Serpiente tras la Leona?
by KriizFoot
Summary: ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Te estás poniendo nerviosa?...¿Acaso yo te pongo nerviosa?...." Malfoy siempre ha odiado a Hermione, Hermione siempre ha odiado a Malfoy... ¿Será cierto que del amor al odio existe solo un paso?
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a la soberbia obra de J. es que ahora puedo desarrollar esta historia. Espero les guste... Dedicado a alguien muy especial.

___________________________________________________________________________

Era un día lluvioso de agosto. Hermione Granger observaba con atención a unos niños muggles jugar bajo la lluvia, hasta que sus padres los reprendieron y jalonearon de las orejas hacia un lugar guarecido. En su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa y bebió del café que tenía sobre las agarrotadas manos. Bajó la vista hacia el pergamino semiarrugado que reposaba sobre la mesa y lo volvió a leer distraídamente:

Querida Hermione:

¡Espero que te encuentres de perlas! Aquí en Godric´s Hollow todo marcha bien. Ginny está algo preocupada por su trabajo en el quidditch, dice que se ha pensado seriamente retirarse del equipo y dedicarse a su trabajo en el hogar. Yo no se que decirle, siempre he pensado que con Ginny es mejor seguirle la corriente y no contradecirla. En fin, ella manda saludos.

En cuanto a Ron, no lo he visto mucho por aquí. Hace un mes vino a visitarnos y...

Una gruesalágrima pasópor mejilla sonrosada de Hermione y se coló en la taza de café. Hermione dejó la taza en la mesita del restaurante y tomó la carta. Dejó unas cuantas monedas en la mesa y se marchó de aquel café muggle.

...me sorprendió encontrarlo algo demacrado. Creo que en la tienda de George las cosas no van bien. Pero nada de que preocuparse creo que... la ruptura de ambos fue inevitable. Y si me permites decírtelo Hermione, creo que fue lo mejor. ¡Caramba! Ginny acaba de golpearme. Bien, espero podamos reunirnos pronto, no he sabido de ti en semanas, salvo en las escasas ocasiones en el trabajo. Manda tu respuesta, necesitamos saber de ti.

Besos, Harry.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, emprendió elcamino hacia una extensa calle londinese. En una esquina vió aquel lugar que la llenaba de recuerdos. Aquel sucio bar donde la primera vez era una chiquilla inocente e insegura que acaba de recibir una notica que le cambiaría la vida y había acudido junto a sus padres a comprar todo lo necesario para acudir al colegio.

Iba sin mirar a nadie, sin mirarse siquiera lo que hacía llego ante las puertas del Caldero Chorreante y sin vacilar entró. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que reía y celebraba. Hermione apenas fue advertida. Y eso era precisamente lo que quería. Pidió al cantinero una habitación para ella. Mientras esperaba paciente y con la mirada perdida alcanzó a ver una figura que la observaba con atenció en un rincón del bar. En cuanto entornó los ojos, aquella figura pálida desapareció y una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

-¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señorita?

-¿Ah? Sí... disculpe.-Le respondió perdida en sí al desdentado Tom.

Y así llegó a su habitación. Al asegurarse de el cantinero había echado cerrojo a la puerta, se tumbó en la cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Una cabellera roja como el fuego y una cara pecosa le apareció sonriéndole. De nuevo, una lágrima traicionera le salió de los ojos y se acurrucó en las cobijas raídas.

"Ya basta Hermione... Ron está siguiendo con su vida... debes dejar de pensar en él..." Pero lo cierto era que entre más intentaba olvidar a aquel joven que tantos años había estimado y llegado al punto de amarlo, más volvía a su mente y ella no hacía tanto empeño en querer apartar esos ojos de su cabeza. "Yo quise que terminara... pero ¿Por qué fui tan necia? ¿Por qué deje que el trabajo me consumiera? ¿Es que los elfos valen mas que Ron?

Y mientras esos horribles pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como flechas, fue quedándose dormida... Después de vislumbrar claramente unos ojos grises que la miraban ávidos.

__________________________________________________________________

Bueno, después de mucho pensar, decidí poner manos a la obra y escribir mi primer fic. DRAMIONE ha sido mi pareja favorita y pues quise plasmar algo al respecto. Cualquier opinión será ampliamente recibida. De antemano, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y si leen y les gusta, háganmelo saber para seguir con la historia y saber que por lo menos alguien la lee jeje , así como si no es así.

:] Gracias. Intentaré por lo menos subir 1 capitulo al día :]

saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche no soñó nada que valiera la pena. No logró descansar del todo. Se sintió como si sólo hace unos minutos hubiera pegado los párpados y se hubiera sumido en un brevísimo sopor. Pero no se sentía con ganas de volver a intentar dormir. Necesitaba despejar la mente.

Se levantó. Fue al lavabo y sin mirarse en el espejo se echó un montón de agua fría para despertar por completo. Al mirar su reflejo se encontró más delgada y una Hermione afligida le devolvía la mirada. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se sonrió a sí misma, pero lejos de animarse su propia mueca le hizo querer echarse a llorar.

Había por fin conseguido un beso de Ron. En aquel momento se había sentido tan llena de dicha alegría y nada más le importó. Había esperado tanto para por fin tener a Ron entre sus brazos. Pero todo esto la mareaba; pensar en él le provocaba tal sufrimiento que sollozó y de nuevo las lágrimas le brotaron con una facilidad increíble.

"Que tonta he sido...¡Pero que tonta he idiota he sido!" se repetía una y otra vez. El hermoso sueño de una vida entera y plenamente feliz con Ron se había esfumado hace apenas algunos meses y Hermione aún lo sentía cálido junto a ella. Hace poco menos de un año que llevaban discutiendo sobre la insistencia de Hermione a que Ron se hiciera auror como Harry y juntos los tres pudieran convivir en su vida cotidiana como antaño. Hermione estaba tan metida en su puesto en el ministerio que no hacía caso alguno a las réplicas de Ron, cuando éste le espetaba que hacía meses que no pasaban tanto tiempo como antes;que la sentía distante, ausente, absorta en su incansable batalla a favor de los derechos élficos y que su matrimonio estaba decayendo.

Sí... lo había conseguido. Se había casado con el amor de su vida y juntos planeaban tener una familia...hijos, tal vez. Pero todo eso había quedado bien enterrado al salir a la luz el enojo de Ron de tal manera que Hermione, ahogada en su orgullo, se negó a tomarse un descanso ahora que estaba a punto de entrar en el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica y con eso lograr un importantísimo avance para erradicar las leyes con las que estaba tan empeñada en hacerlo.

Ron, que ayudaba a George en la tienda de bromas, pensaba que en Hermione era común su obsesión con hacer todo lo que esperan de ella y más. Pero sucedió que una fría noche... y no precisamente el clima tenía que helar la piel...

-¡ROOON! ¿PERO QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- aquel eco de su propia voz, fuera de sí resonó en la aturdida Hermione que tenía los ojos tan húmedos que su color se perdía.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Hermy!...yo... por favor tranquilízate- Ron se había puesto tan blanco que se confundía en el lío de sábanas que lo medio cubrían. Estaba semidesnudo y junto a él... Lavender Brown. Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa pero viendo lo que había provocado. en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maligna, tan ajena a ella que Hermione se puso aún más rabiosa.

-¡¿TRANQUILIZARME?! ¿HAZ PERDIDO LA CHAVETA O QUE RONALD WEASLEY?- gritaba a voz en cuello y no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar-¿CON QUÉ CONFIANZA ME HE DE IR, TRABAJANDO DOS DÍAS SEGUIDOS?, ¡DOS DÍIAS! HE PUESTO TODO MI EMPEÑO PARA SALIR DE LA POBREZA EN QUE ESTAMOS METIDOS Y TU NO HACES MÁS QUE IR A LA TIENDA A PERDER EL TIEMPO Y...Y... ENREDARTE CON ÉSTA CUALQUIERA!

-¿QUÉ? No Hermione, no voy a permitir...¿Insinúas... tú has estado tan ocupada que yo- se detuvo, al parecer, había llegado demasiado lejos...-¡Te juro que sólo he pensado en ti!...-Se levantó de la cama y Hermione sacó su varita al insante apuntándole directo a la cara, Lavender reía- ¡TÚ CALLATE SUCIA EMBUSTERA!-Hermione temblaba de ira y dolor, Ron la miraba y en su rostro se veía una clara y evidente culpabilidad y resentimiento, pero no logró ablandar ni un ápice a la melenuda- Hermy... por favor...

-¡NO!- Hermione ya no escuchaba, un intenso dolor en el corazón le impedía mantener la cordura. Sin embargo, después de tomar aire se irguió y le dijo- ¡Yo he dado todo por mantenernos a flote...

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? ¿A que lamentas haberte casado con un pobretón, Herrmione?- Ron que por primera vez había recuperado algo de dignidad y no hablaba como un niño asustado hizo que Hermione lanzara un tremendo ruido de ira desbordada y movió la varita, pero se detuvo haciendo que salieran chispas de todos los colores- ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué no respondes? ¡Contesta pues! ¿Crees que no soy lo suficiente para ti?

-¡CALLA!¿QUE NO VES QUE HE DEJADO TODO POR TI? ¿ QUE NO VES QUE MI AMOR POR TI FUE MAS FUERTE QUE YO? ¡TE AMABA RONALD WEASLEY! PERO ESTO... TRAICIONARME DE LA MANERA MÁS BAJA... NO LO HUBIERA PENSADO JAMÁS...-Ron palideció y bajó la mirada, pero al instante la levantó y miró a Hermione con una mirada que ella no supo interpretar.

-Lo siento tanto Hermy... tú estabas todo el fin de semana fuera y yo... yo me sentí tan sólo ¡Caray! Hermy no sabes cuanto te he extrañado todos estos meses, te vas temprano en la mañana... regresas hasta muy entrada la noche y yo- Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Lavender carcajeó y Hermione echa una fiera la hizo callar con la varita con tanta violencia que saltó por los aires hasta golpearse contra la pared- Yo... me sentí débil... no sabía que hacer... hacía tanto tiempo que no te tenía cerca... y-yo creo que lo mejor fue que...

-¿LO MEJOR? Ronald Weasley-repitió, pero ésta vez con un hilo de voz, sus lágrimas cayeron lentamente y se tambaleó. Ron, fue a su rescate pero ella lo apartó bruscamente y salió de la habitación- Esto se acabó por siempre Ron. No esperes que vuelva a suceder algo entre nosotros ¡Jamás!Si yo cometí el error de que el trabajo me consumiese, tu hiciste algo peor con esa asquerosa bruja.

-¡HERMY! ¡NO! YO LO SIEN...- Y con un ligero puf Hermione desapareció de la habitación de su antigua casa, de ella y de Ron.

Eran cerca de las siete y media de la mañana, pero no le apetecía salir a desayunar. Quería salir a despejar esos nuevos sentimientos que la acorralaban. Recordar esa triste noche de marzo la hizo arremeter furiosa contra la pared. Desde que dejó a Ron, se tomó un descanso del trabajo, pero no por él si no por ella misma. Estaba tan agotada y además ya había logrado su cometido. Ahora tenía un puesto más alto, pero debía tomarse un descanso ya que Kingsley constantemente le decía que lucía terriblemente cansada y que pondría a Finch-Fletchey en su puesto. Ella agradecida había decidido estar lo más posiblemente lejos de Ron y del ministerio. Hace días había pensado que ir al extranjero le sentaría bastante bien, pero se arrepintió ya que tampoco quería huir de sus problemas. Por ahora no tenía hogar fijo, había pasado un mes con sus padres pero no soportó que su madre le hiciera constantes preguntas acerca de Ron. Finalmente,se acordó el Caldero Chorreante, del Callejón Diagon, de aquella tienda de bromas...

Pero la carta de Harry había sido la razón por la que no dudó en ir ahí. Al parecer, como más tarde le confirmó Ginny, Ron no se presentaba mucho por ahí, ya que respondiendo al deseo tan ansiado de Hermione decidió incursionar en la carrera de auror. Y ésa fue otra de las razones por las que Hermione decidió no visitar el ministerio por un tiempo.

Se desesperezó y vistiéndose salió de la habitación. Decidió salir a dar un paseo por el callejón, aunque cautelosa por que evidentemente deseaba no encontrarse con el mas odiado de todos los Weasley.

_________________________________________________________

Comenten! Gracias :]


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Vas a permitir que su recuerdo empañe tu vida?" Hermione recordaba a la perfección su última visita a la casa de Harry. Éste no estaba en casa y ella platicó espléndidamente con la pelirroja hasta muy entrada la noche. Aquella vez, Ginny la había alentado a seguir adelante. Y Hermione se decidió a intentar olvidar a Ron

Caminaba distraídamente por el todavía medio vacío callejón Diagon. El vasto lugar le permitía la clara visión de que ahí no encontraría sinsabores. Pero tristemente todo le recordaba a Ron.

-¡Corazón de dragón a sólo 2 galeones! Aprovecha la oportunidad y ¡recibirás como regalo adicional garras de hipogrifo a mitad de precio!- escuchó de una señora rechoncha que anunciaba fuera de su tienda. "Hipogrifo" pensó... y de nuevo aquella nostalgia.-¡Buenos días, señorita! Aproveche la oportunidad y al comprar un corazón de dragón...

Ladeaba una esquina cuando se detuvo frente a un aparador donde un extraño aparatejo dorado, con bordes transparentes llamó su atención. Al acercarse lo examinó. Parecía un espejo vuelto al revés y se detuvo a observar las diminutas piedrecillas de los extremos cuando divisó a un alto hombre pelirrojo a su espalda que se aproximaba a ella

-¡Ron!- Se volvió bruscamente y su agitada respiración suspiró al ver que al aludido le faltaba una oreja.

-Hola Hermione...- saludó tristemente George- Yo...sólo te vi y decidí...humm saludar-George se mostraba tan avergonzado que Hermione sonrió como nunca en días, el le correspondió.

-Cielos George, hace meses que no sabía de ti. ¿Cómo va la tienda?- Hermione intentó pasar por alto el hecho de que su hermano había roto su corazón

- Bastante bien supongo, bueno es que desde que Ron...- se detuvo, por un instante se fijó en que la muchacha bajaba la mirada y distraídamente se tocaba el cabello- Mira Hermione yo...

-¿Qué?- Hermione no se alteró pero su mirada decía claramente que aquel asunto estaba zanjado- George, lo de... tu hermano ha pasado e intento seguir con mi vida- dijo todo eso tan rápido que George apenas le entendió

-Bien, lo sé. Herm.... sabes que el estúpido error de mi hermano es imperdonable mucho mejor que yo y yo te apoyo- Hermione sonrió-No quiero que el zopencas ese te haga sufrir. Me tnego que ir. Quedé con Lee de ir por unos nuevos cargamentos de mocos de... bueno tu sabes mis locas invenciones. Hasta luego, ¡Gusto en verte Herms!- Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó

- Suerte con los mocos- Hermione rió por lo bajó y se encaminó de nuevo. Le sorprendía que George no hubiera perdido el sentido del humor pese a todos los males. Aunque hacía tres años que el peor de todos los males había muerto, George había perdido su hermano gemelo y sin embargo ahi estaba... fabricando no sabía que cosa.

De pronto iba subiendo por una escalera algo empinada, había llegado a cierta altura del callejón donde había una tienda de helados bastante reconocida para ella... intentó reprimir el pensamiento de nuevo cuando una piedra bien salida del camino le hizo tropezar y justo cuando caía un hombre salió de una tienda cercana y la detuvo.

-¡Oh perdone! No he visto...- Se quedó de piedra al ver de quien se trataba su salvador

-Vaya Vaya... miren lo que el viento arrastró

Hermione se soltó como pudo de aquel embrollo y todavía atónita ante aquella repentina aparición se irguió y miró boquiabierta a Draco Malfoy. Estaba tal y como lo había visto hacia tres años, tal vez más alto, mas grande más...

-Malfoy- dijo con una voz que aparentó ser seria

-Granger- dijo a su vez el aludido y miro a Hermione de arriba a abajo. Sonrió, pero no con malicia si no con sumo interés

Hermione se había quedado sin habla e intentaba contestar a su mirada. Lo miró fijamente cerca de 10 segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- miró la tienda de donde había salido. Era la tienda de florean fortescue- ¿No me digas que sólo te apetecía un helado?- Río ligeramente, aún nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Sí...¿Por que no?- Draco la seguía mirando, pero al notar la mirada escrutadora de Hermione paró- ¿Y tu Granger? ¿Buscando a tu maridito querido? Creo que ese puesto barato está más allá señora Weasley.-hizo tanto énfasis en lo último que Hermione temió que supiera de más.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy- le espetó encolerizada Hermione, Malfoy rió molestamente- No es de tu incumbencia- Y tras decir esto se dio media vuelta, pero volvió a tropezar con la misma piedra y Malfoy la sostuvo de la cintura- ¡Suéltame!

-Uy Uy cuidadito Granger. No siempre estaré aquí para salvarte-Malfoy con suficiencia la soltó y volvió a la tienda.

Hermione le lanzó un improperio y se marchó dirección opuesta.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Y ahora que? Si no viene por helado será mejor que no me ocupe espacio. ¡Ande pues!

-Tranquilo hombre- y tras dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, Malfoy partió de la heladería dejando a Fortescue refunfuñando.

Había llegado al Caldero Chorreante hace apenas 1 semana. Su padre no lo dejaba ni respirar, puesto que se había vuelto un vil ebrio desempleado. Cuando estaba en sus cabales, no hacía mas que recordarle a Draco su vida de mala muerte, sin hogar propio, sin una esposa decente y que lo desheredaría. Pero a Draco eso lo tenía sin ía tomado la sana decisión de dejar de vivir en la mansión de sus padres y emprender una vida solo: sin mujer y sin familia.

Ayer por la noche había estado bebiendo en el bar. Absorto en pensar en el mal estado de salud de su madre, no se había fijado que una bella mujer entraba en el lugar. La miró y la miró... era perfecta. Más de cerca distinguió su melena café claro y esos ojos inconfundibles."Granger, esa sangre sucia..." Escupió en el piso y se extrañó que estuviera sola sin esa comadreja. Sabía que se hallaban casados y se mofó de eso como para sanar su error al admirarla. La veía con recelo... ¿Acaso el estúpido ese había echo un buen trabajito con ella? Porque estaba realmente cambiada. De repente, esos ojos miel se volvieron a verlo. El, refugiado en la mesa más apartada logro despistarla.

Pero aquella mañana había despertado temprano; por algún motivo no concibió sueño alguno y decidió ir a caminar directo a Gringotts, aunque sabía que tal vez sus padres habían dado aviso y no le darían ni un knut. Aún así, muy temprano fue a caminar. No había nadie en el callejón. Pocas tiendas estaban abiertas y una mujer rechoncha abría su tienda de ingredientes para pociones. Caminó un poco más y al poco rato volvió a su visión aquella mujer de ojos miel. "Bah, no merece la pena..." Y viendo que se dirigía a donde él, se metió en la primera tienda que vió. Y ahí estaba, cuando Hermione soltó un gritillo y justo al pie de una escalera tropezó y Malfoy, como buen caballero, automáticamente la detuvo...

De cerca se le veía tan delgada... tan pálida... pero tan...

"¡Basta!"

Y siguió su camino hacia el callejón Knockturn. Iría a visitar a un viejo conocido.

***

"Pero que desagradable" Pensó Hermoine. Se había sentado al bar y bebía una cerveza de mantequilla. Pero ni el cálido y denso sabor de la bebida podía reavivar su alegría. Pese a que estaba mucho mejor que antes, aún tragaba amargo por Ron...

-¡Hermione Guau! Pero ¿qué haces aqui? Vaya ¡que bonito pendiente!

-¿Luna? Hola yo... ¡Cielos!- Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida, pero extrañamente, se sentía mejor. Sin ese vacío.

-¿Te molesta que me siente? Acabo de llegar a Londres y estoy agotada.¿Tendrán infusión de gurdirraíz? Bueno, aunque no iguala a la de mi padre sin duda- Aquel tono tranquilo y desinteresado provocó que Hermione sonriera aún más que cuando halló a George.

-Que gusto verte Luna. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿Cómo está tu padre?- preguntó Hermione como no queriendo la cosa para evitar ...

-Ah.. bueno el está en casa descansando, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo con Ron?- Al ver que Hermione ensombrecía el rostro añadió- Descuida, lo se. Neville me lo contó todo la última vez que fui a verlo, por que según el había encontrado una planta bastante rara que...

-¿Neville? ¿Cómo es que Neville sabe de...? Oh... Ginny cierto..- la interrumpió Hermione. Sin duda, al haberse ausentado tanto tiempo era de esperar que su vida no fuera tan secreta como pensaba-Bien, pues estoy intentando olvidarlo. Me encuentro bastante bien-mintió y al parecer Luna lo notó.

-Claro... Aveces no olvidamos lo que quisiéremos, pero tampoco conseguimos recordar lo que debiésemos- Sonrió con aquella parsimonia tan típica de ella. Hizo que Hermione riera- Bueno, por lo menos he hecho que recuperes la vida- bromeó

-Sí... he venido aquí y me estoy alhojando un tiempo en lo que decido que hacer- se mordió el labio y recordó su vieja casa " ¡que dificil es olvidar!"- Pero, por favor, dime ¿que haces aquí?- Luna miró al vacío y se puso a juguetear con la bolsa que traía.

-Bueno... digamos que estoy en la misma que tú, pero yo no tengo roto el corazón-Hermione se sonrojó y Luna la miró fijamente- Neville me apoya en todo, siempre he pensado que es muy considerado y ha puesto de su parte para que yo tenga mi propia escuela de Herbología. Pero quiero aventurarme a descubrir aquellas criaturas... y ocupar el antiguo puesto de Hagrid.

-¡Cielos Luna! ¡Eso es fantástico!Si en algo puedo ayudarte yo...

-No.. gracias creo que tu tienes tus propios problemas- le guiñó un ojo y añadió-deberíamos juntarnos todos un día de estos. Dejarnos de niñerías y volver a ser como antes.

-La cosa es, que algunos aun son muy inmaduros- le replicó con un dejo de frialdad- aunque sabes que nos sentaría bien.

-Sí... muy en el fondo lo sabes tu también- Y tras otro nuevo guiño se levantó y se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo- Hasta luego, ¡suerte con tu reencuentro contigo misma!

-¡Adiós Luna!- Una ola de nostalgia la invadió, pero un rubio platinado no dejó que esa ola volviera a arremeter:´

- No has cambiado nada Granger. A pesar de ser lo que eres, tus compañías no han mejorado mira que esa Lunática es peor que tú. Claro... si es que se puede- Malfoy ocupó el asiento de Luna y tras reír socarronamente miró a Hermione.

-¿Y que se supone que debe significar eso? ¿Que ya olvidaste que una sangre sucia salvó tu trasero?¿Ya olvidaste el episodio en Hogwarts huroncito?- Luna le había inyectado confianza- Tu tampoco has cambiado Malfoy- se cruzó de brazos y le volteó la cara

Malfoy la miró con odio. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Jamás había agradecido que lo rescataran de la sala en llamas, pero agradecer a una sangre sucia era algo muy bajo, muy bajo...

-Pues eso ya no tiene importancia. Lo que ahora me doy cuenta es que estás sola...Dime, ¿donde está la comadreja?- se recuperó Malfoy.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ahora hazme el favor de irte y dejarme sola- Hermione no quería mirarle a los ojos

Tras un largo silencio, Malfoy se acomodó mas en la silla y Hermione tampoco se movió. No iba a permitir que el saliera ganando.

-Dos copas de su mejor hidromiel, Tom.- Hermione siguió sin mirarlo y Malfoy la observaba divertido- Y bien..¿Hablarás o no?

-¡JA!- se volvió hacia él- ¿Crees que si me alcoholizas conseguirás algo?

-Sé que algo te pasa Granger y voy a descubrirlo, con o sin alcohol.

Tom fue hasta su mesa y apoyó el hidromiel tras una larga reverencia a Malfoy quien, por estar viendo a Hermione, lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Pues aunque me des cien mil galeones no soltaré nada hurón- y le volvió de nuevo a ignorar.

-¿Te sentarían bastante bien no?- Hermione volvió a mirarlo ¿Sabía más de la cuenta?- tómalo, considéralo un regalo Granger.

-¡Ah! Pues gracias Señor Malfoy- Tomó la copa y se marchó-por cierto, salúdame a tu adorable padre- le dirigió una sonrisa y bebió un sorbo del hidromiel, el cual era un poco fuerte para ella- ¡A su salud!

-¿Cómo te atreves...?- Malfoy se quedó allí maldiciendo en voz baja.

___________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leer! Comenten gracias :)

y agregan a favoritaaz :o


	5. Chapter 5

-Buenos días Tom- saludó una Hermione más alegre.

-Buenos días señorita Granger- Hermione reparó en que hasta ahora, sólo Malfoy le había dicho señora Weasley. Era como si todo alrededor le pidiera a gritos que dejase el recuerdo del pelirrojo en paz.

No quería volver al callejón Diagon. Tan sólo dos días y ya había tenido suficientes emociones para querer regresar y encontrarse realmente con la comadreja.

Así que, decidió pasar el dia en el mundo muggle "¡Cielos! Pero que extraño resulta"... Áñoraba caminar tranquila por el parque, con sus padres, sin mayor preocupación que vivir la vida plenamente. Pero desde que tuvo 11 años, siempre luchó por demostrar que podía, que siendo hija de muggles podía igualar a una bruja y ser mejor. El mundo mágico era su todo, lo amaba.

Y sin embargo aquel paseo resultó muy placentero. Caminó y se dedicó a observar a los niños muggles jugando. Encontró un parquecillo cercano al Caldero y se sentó junto a una fuente. Empezaba a ocultarse el sol y las luces naranjas del cielo hacían que todo brillara con un color dorado y el agua de la fuente se reflejaba por todas partes.

Necesitaba aquello definitivamente. Tantos años de esfuerzo merecían todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Se preguntó si podía olvidar a Ron de la noche a la mañana. "Claro que no, so boba..." Pero al menos aquel día no había llorado, tal vez por que el mundo muggle no le recordaba ni las pecas de su marido. Vió pasar una joven pareja y se volvió a cuestionar si un nuevo amor curaría sus heridas. Fugazmente la cara de Malfoy se le formó en la mente. " ¿MALFOY? Por Dios... ese engreído sucio y malicioso hombre no es para ti... ¡en que estoy pensando!" Y recordó el porte del rubio; sus penetrantes ojos, sus afilados y bien formados rasgos. Aquella noche lo veía distinto... tan...elegante como siempre ¡Que altanero era el muy idiota! Pero eso era precisamente lo que era tan raramente atrayente... tan...

Puf! De pronto una rosa plateada se posó suavemente en el regazo de Hermione. Ella, desconfiada dió un salto y la rosa cayó al suelo. Volteó a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista y el cielo azul rey no la ayudaba a encontrar al responsable. Se agachó para recoger la flor pero ésta se le adelantó y flotó suavemente delante de su rostro. Impresionada, Hermione sólo la observó. Era realmente hermosa, delicada, brillante y soltaba un perfume que olía a...

-¡Booo!

-¡Aah!-guiada por el instinto Hermione saltó ágilmente y sacó la varita. Tan rápido como sucedió, la guardo al recordar donde estaba-¡Tú! ¡asquerosa sabandija! ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí? Por si no sabías éste es un lugar muggle idiota.

-¡Ah! ¿De verdad? Bueno, por eso creí que sería mas divertido. Verás Granger, ya me he dado cuenta de que te hospedas en el Caldero Chorreante. De echo, desafortunadamente, ocupas la habitación contigua a mí.-Draco Malfoy, con ropa muggle le miraba divertido y a la vez, fríamente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, debía ser cierto. Pensó otro lugar donde más ir. No tenía mucho dinero y el Caldero era su única opción.

-Bueno, pues entonces te veré la cara por poco tiempo, por que me iré pronto.-mintió Hermione- Y por cierto, te ves ridículo con ese abrigo. No sabes nada del mundo muggle Malf..

-¿Y a mi que me interesa Granger? Si quisiera investigar tus estúpidas costumbres te habría preguntado- y a continuación hizo una pantomima imitando a Hermione cuando antaño, ansiosa respondía a todo lo que le preguntaban.

-Madura..¿Y por que me sigues entonces?- el chico titubeó y Hermione se valió de eso para seguirle- Supongo que un sangre limpia no pierde el tiempo con nimiedades como ir vestido por ahi como muggle e intentar hechizar a una sangre sucia -y señaló la rosa plateada- Buenas noches Malfoy.

-¿A donde vas, eh Granger?- Malfoy, sin saber por qué, la siguió y caminando a su lado le espetó- ¿Vas en busca de un consuelo?- le dedicó una sonrisa maligna y ella lo miró fijamente.

-Puede ser... eso a ti, no te interesa- Hermione se había sonrojado y sin saber a donde ir, cruzó la calle y se dirigió a una callejuela abarrotada- ¡¡Cuidado que te atropellan!!

Malfoy se había rezagado y al no saber las costumbres cotidianas de las calles londinenses, había quedado atrapado entre un coche y una bicicleta. Hermione, lo empujó a tiempo, pero con tanta fuerza que lo derribó y ambos rodaron hasta caer bajo un árbol cercano al parque. Algunos muggles los miraban y cuchicheaban.

Hermione quedó cuerpo con cuerpo, arriba de Draco y ambos con respiración agitada, se miraban fijamente.

Draco sentía su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, su cabello ondeaba travieso sobre su cara y su aliento caía sobre su oreja haciéndolo sentir débil y obediente.

Hermione, con los brazos alrededor de su espalda, sintió su bien formado abdomen. Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro aspiró lentamente ésa fragancia que la hizo olvidar todo... ésa fragancia que le imprimía sentimientos que no había experimentado nunca... Hermione lo miró a los ojos y lo desconoció. Malfoy jamás había tenido semejante expresión en el rostro. Su palidez se tornó sonrojada y sus finos rasgos se suavizaron. Los ojos brillaban intensamente...

Draco miró aquellos ojos y sintió que todo perdía sentido, la noción del tiempo se iba con el susurro de los árboles. Pero súbitamente un ruido lo abofeteó y regreso a la realidad. Hermione reía.

-¡Eres tan tonto!- Dijo tratándo de incorporarse- Quien viera al distinguido señor Malfoy apunto de acabar echo puré por un cacharro muggle- Draco se levantó tan rápido que ya estaba erguido antes que Hermione.

-Calla Granger...-Un Draco confundido, evitó la mirada de Hermione. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Que fué lo que sintió al ver esos ojos miel tan cerca de los suyos? Decidió reparar su debilidad siendo lo mas descortés que pudo- Si he de ser sincero, tu tuviste la culpa mugrosa sang..- se detuvo. No fue capaz de articular tal improperio. Hermione, lo había salvado... de nuevo.

- ¡Bah! hubiera dejado que te maten- le espetó con toda la frialdad que fue capaz y se marchó- Eres de lo peor Draco.

Draco la miró irse y se sorprendió de que aquellos labios dijeran su nombre. Aquellos labios rosas, tan finos, tan atrayentes... "Pero que sandez...." Volvió a escupir en el piso y un par de muggles lo observaban divertidos. Se contuvo de sacar la varita y se marchó tras Hermione... No iba a dejar que la sangre sucia se divirtiera a su causa. No iba a dejar que ella fuera la de la útilma palabra y tampoco iba a dejar que durmiese tranquila...

_________________________________________________________

*Gracias por leer!

**Comenten!

****y Agreguen a favoritas!

*****Gracias :]


	6. Chapter 6

Había corrido directo a su habitación. Echó cerrojo a la puerta y tras decir unos cuantos sortilegios para evitar que la molestaran, se tiró en su cama y sin saber por qué, rompió a llorar. Con el viento golpeando y la lluvia mojando fuertemente la ventana, sintió un nuevo dolor en el corazón. Pero éste dolo era tan diferente a cualquiera que haya sentido anteriormente. Era un dolor incompleto, un dolor vacío y no era por la pérdida del ser amado, sino por una extremadamente extraña y horrible confusión. No sabía que pensar de ese episodio con Malfoy, pero entre más se ponía a pensar en él, más fuertes eran los recuerdos de la voz de Ron...sus besos volvieron, sus caricias... pero cuando imaginaba todo aquello, la voz de Malfoy resonaba como eco en su cabeza... sus ojos se clavaban en su alma desgarrada y su rostro se metía poco apoco en lo más recóndito de su memoria... Hermione se lamentaba y se sentía como abandonada ...

***

"¿Que voy a hacer? Si el cuerpo me reclama a gritos volver a ella....Pero... ¿porqué? ¿Por qué esa impura...? me ha echo algo raro...¿Habrá sido un hechizo? Maldita... Pero ¿que es exactamente lo que me provoca?"No lo sabía, pero Malfoy sentía que entre mas lejos estuviera de ella sería mejor para no cometer alguna estupidez. Se había detenido al pie de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione... "Fue un impulso tonto, ¿Que era exactamente lo que le iba a decir?¿Sería capaz de volver a verla igual siendo que nunca le presto la menor atención? ¿ésos ojos que le mostraban un mundo tan distinto....tan irreal...que no creía merecer? Su corazón se agitaba lento....y a la vez rápido. Se metió a su cuarto y furioso, lanzó con la varita el muffliato para evitar que sus gritos de rabia llegar a oídos prohibidos...

***

Muy temprano en la mañana, decidió ir a la lechucería del Callejón Diagon a escribir a Harry. No era conciente de lo que le iba a decir, y no estaba segura de revelar su paradero, pero sin duda sabía que ya estaría al tanto, puesto que Luna la había visto. Así que sin ver por donde iba, como una sonámbula llegó de pronto ante la oficina de correos y en un pequeño pergamino empezó:

Queridos Harry y Ginny:

Me alegra que estén bien. Los extraño mucho y quisiera volver a verlos. Por ahora me encuentro alhojada en el Caldero Chorreante, pero te puedo asegurar que será temporal. Estoy muy bien...

Se detuvo, pensó que lo mejor sería que si Harry llegara a mostrar aquella carta a Ron preferiría que el pelirrojo pensara que estaba de perlas sin él. Su amor estaba más que enterrado.

...estoy mucho mejor y gracias por preocuparte Harry. ¡Dile a Ginny que le mando besos!. Me encontré casualmente con Luna y me agradó saber que piensa ser profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Espero pronto podamos vernos, de verdad.

besos, Hermione.

En cuanto hubo terminado, enrolló el pergamino y se lo amarró a la patita de una lechuza saltarina que merodeaba cerca de donde estaba. Le recordó a Pig y se sorprendió de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara, después de todo, las cosas iban mejor cada vez.

Salió al concurrido callejón y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. De pie, frente a ella, estaba Malfoy. Estaba algo raro, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y al parecer no había dormido bien ésa noche. Se lo veía pálido y empequeñecido.

-¿Que miras Granger?- le espetó Malfoy

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Pese a ser un patán, nunca lo había visto así, salvo cuando intentaba planes contra Dumbledore y se pasaba tramando en la sala de los menesteres y lo cierto éra que lejos de preocuparle sintió curiosidad.

-No... bueno... tal vez sea tu horrible existencia la que me turba Granger. Ahora desaparece-dijo con toda la altivez que pudo.

-Tengo derecho como cualquiera a...

-Pero el caso es que tu no eres común. Eres una impura - Malfoy se divirtió burlándose de lo único que fue capaz- ¿Que hacías?¿Enviándole cartitas de amor a Weasley?

-Cierra el pico... No sabes lo que dices- Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, pero se arrepintió. En los ojos de Malfoy ahora brillaba el haz de la verdad y rápidamente volteó hacia cualquier otro punto que no fueran aquellos ojos escrutadores.

-¿Te ha dejado?¿Weasley te ha dejado? De seguro se arrepintió de mezclarse con sangres suci...- No terminó de decir por que enseguida Hermione lo abofeteó y acto seguido sacó la varita, apuntándole directo al pecho. Malfoy endureció la expresión y vió que los ojos de la castaña se anegaban en lágrimas. Sintió que se ofuscaba su corazón y no supo por qué..¿Acaso era lástima?- ¡¿Qué te pasa Granger?! No me apuntes con la varita o...

-¡Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste!¡Dilo!- A Hermione le temblaba la voz de rabia y varios magos los observaban-¡DILO!

-Bien, Bien...-le costó trabajo articular... pero lo hizo a regañadientes- no es cierto. Ahora suéltame...- estuvo a punto de insultarle pero no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar Hermione.

Pero Hermione tardó en bajar la guardia. Draco la miraba sin expresión alguna y lentamente Hermione bajó el brazo y se marchó. Malfoy la miró irse... ahora sabía que Weasley le había hecho algo, habían terminado. Se alegró de que Granger por fin hubiera tenido lo que se merecía y en vez de compadecerla se burló... pero algún sentimiento había surgido de pronto... casi podía asegurar que sentía alivio...

***

Hermione no fue a su alcoba. De echo, no durmió allí esa noche. Ni en otro lugar. Estaba herida y de nuevo por el estúpido de Malfoy. Pero lo que más le molestó no fue que mencionara a Ron y que le echara en cara que lo suyo estaba muerto, si no que la vió débil, vulnerable, y que había llorado frente a él. No iba a permitir que una cucaracha como él se mofara de su situación, nadie podía. Y desde ésa noche se prometió que sería mas fuerte y no se dejaría vencer por las artimañas de Malfoy. Estaba harta de ser así.

Estaba sola, sentada en una cafetería muggle y los pocos clientes que quedaban a esa hora se iban yendo. De pronto vió una extraña figura en el cielo. Se iba a aproximando y las estrellas salpicadas en el firmamento hacían que se viera espectral. Al verla más de cerca, Hermione distinguió a la lechuza saltarina y rápidamente volteó a ver a su alrededor. Algunos transeúntes se habian vuelto a ver a la lechuza, pero prácticamente pasó inadvertida. Traía un pergamino y Hermione se apresuró a encontrarse con ella:

Estimada Hermy:

¡No sabes que gusto nos da que estés bien! Sabes que espero de todo corazón que te recuperes del todo de lo que te hizo mi hermano, aunque debes saber que está sumamente arrepentido. Ayer vino a buscar a Harry, por asuntos del ministerio y platiqué con él. Descuida, le dí su merecido. Pero no lo encontré demasiado bien. Me parece que el muy idiota está bebiendo. Pero no te apures(aunque se que ahora no te importa mucho lo que le pase...) yo me encargo de volverlo al carril.

En cuanto a nosotros te tengo una maravillosa noticia: ¡estoy esperando un hijo de Harry!

Los dos estamos tan emocionados que queremos verte Hermione, celebrar la llegada de nuestro hijo y convivir un rato. La cita es este sábado en mi én vendrán Neville, Luna y Hagrid.

Te esperamos, por favor. ¡Te extraño Herms!

Ginny

"¡Un bebé!" Aquella noticia le pareció fantástica y no podía creer que por fin algo tan puro y bueno como la llegada de un hijo cayera sobre ella de tal manera que la llenó de felicidad. Dudó un momento pero al final, decidió ir. Era momento de encarar su temor más grande.

____________________________________________________________

*Gracias por leer

**Comenten!

***y espero sea d sus favoritas

***** :]


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba buscando un regalo para Ginny y Harry. Miró algunos escaparates con miles de chucherías como cunitas con colgantes de animales brillantes que charlaban entre ellos, mecedoras hechas por duendes, exquisitas prendas diminutas para bebés y finalmente se decidió por una manta muy fina que tenía bordadas pequeñas snitch. Al salir de la tienda, se encontró de nuevo con el hurón. Iba hacia el callejón Knockturn.

"Habrá vuelto a las andadas... eres un cobarde..." Pero Malfoy caminaba con pesimismo, como si ir a aquel lugar significara una odiosa tarea. Miró con atención y tras pensarlo en una fracción de segundo, decidió seguirlo.

Como ya se lo temía, entro en Borgin y Burkes. Con todo el sigilo que fue posible, Hermione se escondió tras un barril lleno de lo que le pareció ojos de insectos. Fue una suerte que el callejón se hubiera vuelto menos concurrido, si no, delataría su presencia. Escuchó que Borgin saludaba alegremente, y oyó como Malfoy sin devolverle el saludo le dijo:

-Voy a necesitar cinco. Habrá que aumentar la dosis.

-¿Cinco? Pero joven Malfoy, mi señor, es una sustancia muy poderosa y extremadamente cara- dijo con clara molestia- Pe-pero yo se que usted es un cliente muy distinguido, ahora vuelvo señor Malfoy- agregó." Seguramente lo ha amenazado, maldita alimaña"

-No ha servido como debía Borgin. Mi padre insiste en que es lo único que la ayudará.

La voz amortiguada del señor Borgin hizo un sonido parecido a un gemido. Al parecer, varios objetos pesados cayeron con estrépito al retirar algo que estaba muy escondido en la trastienda.

-Aquí los tiene señor Malfoy. Salúdeme a su padre y...

-Sí, sí. Nos vemos la semana entrante- oyó la voz cansina de Malfoy y atinó a desaparecerse a tiempo. Preocupada, se preguntó si no se había percatado de nada. Pero debía llegar a casa de Harry, así que no le presto atención

Así que estaba metido en algo. ¿Su padre tendría algo que ver?. Por lo que acababa de escuchar, Malfoy solicitaba una sustancia peligrosa y había estado yendo periódicamente y también se dió cuenta de que no estaba funcionando. Hermione puso a trabajar su mente pero no tenía tiempo para cavilaciones. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse por primera vez a su marido.

El tiempo no le sonreía. Hace semanas que el clima era tan lloroso como la propia Hermione y ése dia estaba nublado, amenazando tormenta. Respiró profundamente y al aparecer frente a una plaza solitaria caminó hacia un valle cercano. Una casita, rodeada de un bosque de árboles bajos se alzaba al cielo. Era parecido a una casita echa de galleta. Ahora, con menos dudas que antes, enfiló el en camino y pasó un buzón que rezaba *Potter*. Pensó que Harry conservaba ciertas costumbres muggles y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione!- una voz potente la saludó y enseguida se vió rodeada por unos enormes brazos. Pensó que era Hagrid, pero no era tan enorme.

-¡Neville! ¡Que gusto!¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts?- Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Espera, ¿que pasa con las clases? Mcgonagall te ha dado permiso supongo, porque no es adecuado...

-Te he extrañado tanto Hermione- dijo al reconocer a Hermione tal y como la recordaba- Está todo muy bien, ella te manda saludos, pero vamos adentro, aquí esta frío...¡Cielos! Me he olvidado, ¿Dices que has visto a Luna? Ginny intentó comunicarse con ella, pero no mandó su respuesta. Al parecer, tu fuiste la última que la ha visto. Debe de andar cuidando de su padre- le comentó con pesadumbre mientras traspasaban la puerta. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Ginny y Harry la abrazaban con fuerza en aquel momento.

-¡Hermione! ¡Pero que mal luces!

-Yo también te quiero Harry- le dijo divertida- ¡Ginny! ¿Hace cuanto que sabes de tu embarazo?

-Bueno no quise decir...-empezó Harry mientras se pasaba distraídamente la mano por el desordenado cabello

-Apenas un mes y medio que me enteré-lo interrumpió Ginny y la guió hacia el salón, amplio y cálido- Harry casi me tira de la escoba cuando le dije. Aún se empeñaba en ayudarme a entrenar. Lo malo, es que ya no podré jugar para las Holyhead Harpies.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, lo siento. Pero que ahora estarás bastante ocupada ¿a que no?-le contestó Hermione

-Sí, de todas formas, le decía a Angelina que estaba un poco hastiada. ¡Siéntense! Hagrid llegará en cualquier momento.

Todos se sentaron al salón. George y Hagrid se les unieron más tarde. Hagrid, al llegar e intentar meterse por la diminuta puerta, rompió una lámpara de araña y al felicitar a Ginny todos gritaron horrorizados, pues temían que rompiera a la diminuta pelirroja y Harry casi se le abalanzaba apelando por su hijo.

-Hemos pensado que si es niña le pondremos Lily, como mi madre- dijo orgulloso Harry.

-O sí es niño, llevará el nombre de Dumbledore- les explicó Ginny mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa.

-Oye Ginny, ¿Qué ha pasado con Ron? Creí que vendría. Hace mucho que no lo veo al condenado. Me gustaría contarle que Charlie me ha relatado unas historias bastante gracio...- Hagrid carraspeó bruscamente y se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Uhmm.. Yo..Si le he dicho pero..- titubeó Ginny y miró de soslayo a Hermione- No creo que venga, después de todo, hace poco nos visitó y tiene mucho trabajo para terminar de graduarse como auror.

-Bueno, ¿Y que ha sido de ti Hagrid? Con que fuiste a Rumania eh... ¿Y que tal está Norberta?-preguntó George para zanjar el tema de Ron.

-Ah...-volvió a carraspear- bueno, ella murió a decir verdad- bajó la vista y añadió´en voz baja- pero he encontrado un dragón precioso, es un ejemplar de Rumania bastante raro... el pequeño diablillo es tan pequeño y frágil... dudo que pueda defenderse aún... ¡oh! pero es tan tierno...

Neville casi se antraganta al escuchar aquella descripción como si se tratara de otro bebé y todos rieron.

-¿Y Molly no vendrá? Ya sé que Arthur está de viaje, pero...- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

-¡Ah! No, verás... se han tomado unas vacaciones. Papá ha conseguido algo de oro y creo que es como su segunda luna de miel- le contestó George- Y es un alivio, porque no creo que se alegre mucho de verme después de que intenté hacer que el ghoul atendiera los gallineros y desgnomizara los matorrales mientras se iban de viaje...

Todos comían y bebían entre risas y Hagrid relataba varios chistes que nadie entendió. Después de escuchar una canción sobre hipogrifos, todos coincidieron en que de tomar, ya había sido suficiente.

De pronto, se oyó un puf afuera y todos guardaron silencio. Alguien abrió la pueta de golpe y en el umbral, calado hasta los huesos, se encontraba Ron. Hermione dió un respingo y sintió como su corazón latía bruscamente. Lo miró pero él, no había reparado en su presencia, entró y Hagrid se levantó a saludar. Pero fue el único. El pelirrojo estaba bastante más delgado desde que Hermione lo había visto. La cara llena de pecas la pudo haber confundido con leche amarga y llevaba tremendas ojeras. Sonrió a todos los presentes y tras recibir unos tímidos *Hola, Ron* *Que tal, Ron* Se fijó en Hermione y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Hermione, estuvo a punto de llorar pero se contuvo. Ver al hombre que había destrozado su vida resultaba peor de lo que imaginó y reparó en que el se quedaba con la boca abierta y al parecer se debatía en lo primero que debía hacer...o decir.

-Hola Hermione- dijo al fin.

-Hola Ron- Le contestó. Pero su tono enfrió aun mas la situación, porque Ron bajó la mirada.

Todos permanecieron en un silencio espantoso. Salvo Hagrid, que hipaba. Pese a lo serio de la situación. Hagrid aventuró:

-¡Siéntate Ron! Estaba a punto de contar como Charlie y yo nos salvamos por un pelito de una quimera horrible...

-Hagrid...-empezó Ginny, pero Ron, se sentó a la mesa. Y tras otro silencio incómodo Ginny le sirvió a Ron estofado, el sólo lo miró y de nuevo volvió la vista a Hermione. Sus ojos decían claramente "no debí venir" pero ella sólo desvió la vista. Ron, miró a Harry y éste viendo la escena, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le sonrió con pesadumbrez.

En aquel momento, Hagrid hipó tan fuerte que hizo retumbar una copa de vidrio que cayó al suelo y en seguida, Neville, estando tan nervioso, se soltó a carcajadas. Hagrid entre disculpas torpes,lo imitó y enseguida todos reían, excepto Ron y Hermione quienes cruzaban miradas de vez en cuando, o mejor dicho, Ron intentaba captar los ojos de la castaña pero ella fingía que entablaba una conversación con George acerca de la tienda de bromas.

Finalmente, era hora de marcharse. Hermione agradeció aquella cena tan amena y se despidió de todos. También Neville y George se despedían, pues tenían trabajo el lunes temprano. Hermione se retrasó un poco al olvidar entregarles el regalo a Ginny y Harry y tras abrazar a sus amigos y ser aplastada por el gigante, se marchó a la puerta sin mirar a Ron.

Ya enfilaba hacia el buzón, cuando una voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

_________________________________________________________________________

Hola! bueno creo que el capítulo está un poquito extenso, así que tuve que cortar jajame emocioné un poco al escribir. Pero enseguida subo otro capi.. ando inspirada :] muchas gracias a los que leen mi fanfic

Comenten graciiiiias! :]


	8. Chapter 8

No quiso voltear enseguida, y tras escuchar su nombre otra vez, volteó bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Hermione no pudo controlar su voz, Ron no la veía,al parecer también reparo en el buzón y lo observaba con detenimiento, como si aquella fuera Hermione. estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Hermione sintió un ápice de lástima, séguramente había planeado aquello vario tiempo atrás y lo acababa de intimidar.

-Esto...¿Cómo has estado?-Le preguntó Ron como quien pregunta el clima, todavía estaba rojísimo.

-!De perlas!-quiso que aquello sonara a verdad. Ron la vió y Hermione atisbó un dejo de incredulidad.

-Hermione...yo...-respiró profundamente y prosiguió-Quería que supieras que no he dejado de pensar en ti-la miró fijamente, Hermione, miraba el buzón. Se imaginaba que era Ron y reprimió un impulso de patearle-Sabes...tu tenías razó la tienes Hermione. Yo fui tan estúpido, tan... y no me di cuenta de todo lo que hacías por nosotros...-Hermione lo miró y supo que hablaba en serio.

-Gracias-dijo con un hilillo de voz, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero respiró y le dijo-Bueno, si eso es todo, me voy. Adiós Ron- apenas se quiso mover y Ron le replicó:

-¡No!-Ron se acercó mas a ella, quien lo miró con toda la seriedad posible. Reconoció en ese rostro el alma tan infantil y bonachona que tanto amaba...pero ya no podía sentir nada por alguien que la había traicionado-Hermione... Yo...¡Lo siento tanto! No sabes como me arrepiento, arruiné todo, todo fue mi culpa...Lo lamento y te pido perdón. Aunque se que no me bastará con pedirte disculpas...- Por la cara de Hermione una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba y ella sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Se limpió la cara presurosa e intentó evitarlo pero nada salía de su boca.

Ron, le tomó las manos. Hermione no lo evitó, estaba tan conmocionada que no se fijó en que Ron estaba de rodillas... aquella escena le resultó tan extraña... ¿Que pretende? Pero sentía un enorme dolor y algo parecido a la culpa...¿o sería lástima?. De pronto se oyó un fuerte ruido, y vió que en una ventana de la casa, Hagrid lloraba y sollozaba, tenía un gran pañuelo en la nariz y no era el único que observaba, Harry y Ginny los veían y tenían un gesto de aprensión. No notaron que Hermione había reparado en su presencia, veían como Ron se arrodillaba y veía a Hermione. Ella reaccionó:

-Ay...no Ron, no seas ridículo levantate-Hermione no pudo evitar más lagrimas y se horrorizó al ver que en el rostro pálido de Ron, una gruesa gota se derramaba también-¡Ron!...

-Lo siento tanto...¡ Lo lamento, Lo lamento mucho Hermy! Por favor, perdóname. Yo no quiero verte así por mi culpa. Te prometo que...-Ron se levantó y la miró a la cara. Su voz sonaba tan arrepentida que Hermione ya lloraba a moco tendido-...ya no volverá a pasar jamás...

-¡Basta ya!-Hermione, con voz temblorina, se limpió las lágrimas y continuó-Por supuesto que no pasara, porque..-Ron la miraba...y esos ojos parecían suplicarle que no dijera lo que iba a decir a continuación-..ya no podemos estar juntos Ron- El chico bajó la mirada y se limpió la cara torpemente. Pareció que iba a arrodillarse de nuevo, pero sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Hermione.

-Es algo que te compré...-dudó un momento- un poco antes de...tu sabes-Hermione, comprendió que se refería a aquella noche... extrañada observó una fina cadena de oro y un guardapelo pequeño con forma de corazón-George me ayudó a escogerla. Quería regalarte algo que pudieras traer contigo en el trabajo...-se sonrojó y Hermione sintió que un enorme peso se le iba volando...¿Podía perdonarlo?Todo aquello la hizo dudar... no quería verlo sufrir tampoco. Tantos años de ser amigos no los podía olvidar...- algo que te recordara que yo estaría siempre contigo- Hermione, se recuperó y lo miró. El también la miró.

Aquello no estaba resultando como quería. Ella quería gritarle, hacerle daño, todo el daño posible, para que se sintiera tan miserable como ella. Pero pensó un momento y al ver el rostro ojeroso de Ron, supo que el chico ya había sudado la gota gorda. Ron había perdido algo de su dignidad al arrodillarse y ella había mostrado debilidad. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma.

-Gracias Ron-dijo con toda la suavidad que le fue posible- He sufrido mucho por ti. Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, Ron- Ron y ella seguían viéndose a los ojos- por eso te repito que ya no podemos estar juntos...

-Hemione...

-No, Ron. Te perdono por todo, y yo también lo lamento. Lamento que el trabajo nos haya distanciado. Pero lo que nos separó fue lo que hiciste. Sé que tuve la culpa...-eso último se le había escapado...

-¡NO! De eso nada. Yo fui un imbécil por no darme cuenta de que todo lo que hacías era por mí. Por nosotros. Tu no Hermione, tu no tienes la culpa de...

Hermione lo abrazó. No pudo más. Lo abrazó y él también lo hizo. Sentía un enorme calor al abrazar a Ron. Olvidó todas las cosas malas y sólo recordó los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos... en Hogwarts... cada detalle, todas las aventuras con Harry...

-Lo siento tanto...-le susurró Ron al oído.

-Lo sé...-Hermione se quedó un rato más en aquellos brazos, pero se separó y lo miró- Pero Ron- lo tomó de las manos- te quiero... pero no así. Ya no...

Ron, que tal vez había pensado una reconciliación, se quedó de hielo. Miraba a Hermione y alternativamente hacia el bosque

-Ya....-dijo al fin. Parecía abatido,como si acabara de pelear con un dragón. Hermione recordó su aventura en Gringotts y no pudo evitar sonreí la miró y también sonrió- ¿Que pasara ahora?

-Ahora...- reflexionó...¿Podrían ser amigos de nuevo..? O lo mejor quizá...-No lo sé...Yo... necesito pensarlo Ron.

-Sí... bueno...esto...Gracias.-Sonrió de nuevo y se soltaron al fin de las manos.

-Hasta luego, Ron- y tras dirigirle una nueva ojeada a la casa, los tres de la ventana la miraron y se escondieron rápidamente. Ginny le saludó con la mano y desapareció.

-Adiós Hermione- Ella caminó sin mirar atrás. Estaba aturdida, más confundida que antes... caminó unos diez metros hasta salir del camino de la casa. De pronto... recordó el pequeño relicario que Ron le había dado y lo abrió. En ella, había una foto de Ron. Le sonreía y saludaba con la mano. La foto cambió y ahora era ella la que le sonreía. Se veía tan feliz en esa época. De nuevo, cambió y ahora eran Ron y Harry los que la miraban y saludaban. Un sin fin de recuerdos pasaban por los ojos de Hermione. Ella, se volvió a la casa, los árboles la tapaban y tras sonreír de nuevo, se colgó el guardapelo y desapareció.

¿Sería cierto que Ron lo tenía antes de lo que había pasado?Ya lo había perdonado... no había marcha atrá duda hubo una reconciliación, pero no como pensaba. Ni planeaba. No iba a volver con él,eso lo tenía bien seguro. Pero mirar a los ojos del pelirrojo la había ablandado y por eso demostró que aún, como mejores amigos que eran desde el principio, lo quería...

"Amigos....amigos" Se preguntó si volverían a ser como antaño después de todo lo que pasó. Le dolía la cabeza al pensar en eso. No veía como él pudiera volver a ocupar su lugar al lado de Harry... Simplemente no podía..."¿Que pasara ahora?"

________________________________________________________________________

Hola!! Gracias a los que me leen!

Comenten que les ha parecido la "reconciliación" Quise que no fuera tan cruel.... No lo pude resistir pobre Ronnie jeje... :p

Sugerencias...quejas y comentarios por favor xD


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Dónde se habrá metido esa inmunda?" Malfoy llevaba poco más de una hora esperando a Hermione. De echo, desde la mañana se puso a buscarla. Pero llamó a la habitación y no la encontró. La buscó en el bar y el callejón Diagon, en vano. Así que de vez en cuando, se paseaba efrente de la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

No había comido en todo el día. Estaba sumamente preocupado y había visto bien, y estaba seguro de que sí, ella lo sabía todo. Sabía su pesar, su secreto. Y no iba a permitir que se burlara de él. De cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿A donde habría ido? Seguro con el imbécil de Weasley o Potter a contar lo que sabía. ¿Y que iba a pasar ahora? Aunque él no tenía la culpa de nada. Después de todo, aunque lo había pillado en el acto, no podían culparlo...mas bien, no estaba seguro de que fuera legal; Borgin le aseguró que en la dosis correcta... Pero ése día había ido por más... "Estúpida sangre sucia...ahora verá..."Y tras golpear la pared por enésima vez, se sentó en el piso, abatido y cansado.

Eran las nueve menos cuarto. Estaba decidido a quedarse a dormir allí si era necesario, cuando la vió llegando por la escalera. Se levantó y la miró con todo el odio que pudo dar de sí. Pero se extraño al notar que ella iba sumamente distraída... con la mirada perdida absorta en quien sabe que demonios. Eso lo hizo enfurecer aún mas. Sacó la varita y le apuntó. Ella no lo veía estaba mirando hacia la ventana sin mirar. Pasó por su lado y lo ingoró olímpicamente. Encolerizado hasta los huesos, le gritó:

-¡GRANGER!¡VEN ACÁ!- Hermione dió un saltito y se volvió alarmada. Al parecer ella no lo había reconocido, pero al ver a Malfoy su rostro cambió y pareció que iba a reclamar, pero Malfoy caminó hacia ella- ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?-le espetó furioso

-¿PEERDÓN?- "¿Qué es lo que se cree Malfoy?" Hermione miró al furioso rubio con inocente desconcierto, pero empezaba a enojarse.

-Te exijo que me digas a donde has ido. ¿A quien se lo has dicho sangre sucia?- le reclamó con un tono autoritario y a la vez preocupado.

Hermione se quedó de entendía que Malfoy comenzaba a ponerse de verdad amenazador.

-No se de que hablas hurón- le dijo.

-NO TE HAGAS LA IMBÉCIL GRANGER, SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE HABLO- Malfoy volvió a perder la paciencia.

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ MALFOY! NO SE DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS- Hermione empezaba a impacientarse... lo único que quería era descansar después de todas las emociones del día; solo le faltaba un encontronazo con el idiota de Malfoy.

Malfoy se detuvo...¿Y si solo se lo había imaginado? Pero no... juró que vió una castaña melena al salir de Borgin y Burkes.

-Piensa un momento Granger....¿Que hiciste en la mañana sangre inmunda?¿Acaso buscabas libros o cualquier otra de tus estupideces en el callejón Knockturn?- Malfoy la acorraló contra la pared, estaba fuera de sí.

Aquello cayó como balde de agua fría sobre la muchacha. No se esperaba que Malfoy la hubiera descubierto espiándolo. Hubo un momento en que distinguió un destello de verdad horrible en los ojos de Malfoy y miró rápido hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Malfoy la tenía atrapada entre uno de sus brazos y su varita. Hermione sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Su respiración de pronto agitada no se comparaba con la del rubio... las aletas de la nariz se le movían como dragón escupefuego.

-N-no se de que me hablas- trató de que su voz sonara lo más convincente que pudo.

-¡MIENTES!- Malfoy la amenazó con la varita-¡HABLA YA ESTÚPIDA!

-¡DEJA DE APUNTARME!¡YO NO SE NADA!¡ESTUVE EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON COMPRANDO UN REGALO CABEZA DE ...- Malfoy le hincó la varita en el cuello.-¡Me lastimas Malfoy!¡Basta!-intentó en vano sacar su varita para defenderse.

Malfoy no se movió, pero su respiración se volvió mas acompasada. ¿Y si en verdad estaba histérico y exageraba?"NO, eso nunca... el simplemente no se podía equivocar. No obstante, bajo la varita y Hermione aprovechó para zafarse del brazo que le impedía el paso, pero él la tomó de las muñecas y la zarandeó.

-¡Dime que es lo que sabes! ¡Dime cuánto escuchaste!

-¡Ya te dije que no se de que me hablas! YA SUÉLTAME.-Forcejearon un momento. Hermione,sin oportunidad de nada, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a morderlo en el brazo

-¡AAAHH! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?! Eres una impura, salvaje..-le gritó a Hermione que luchó por escurrirse en su habitación y cerrando con la varita le gritó:

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI!¡ESTÁS ENFERMO MALFOY!

Unos cuantos minutos, después de que Malfoy intentara en vano golpear la puerta, se rindió y se fue a su í, mas confundido y enojado que antes, se echó a la cama y contemplando el techo pensó por lo que le parecieron horas en lo que acaba de suceder.

Al parecer la muchacha no tenía ni idea de lo que ás, pensó, que venía sumamente distraída y eso lo hubiera sabido de más y hubiera ido a contarle a Potter, estaría echa un manojo de nervios. "Sí...eso debe ser..."

Y se concentró en disfrutar lo bueno que había sido amenazarla... ver el miedo en sus ojos... tenerla tan controlada en sus manos... en sus manos.... tan controlada.... esos ojos....esos ojos castaños...

***

_____________________________________________________________

Ay bueno, este es un poco corto comparado con los anteriores

Gracias x leer!

COMENTEN PORFAAA :]

B.A.

_______________________

nota 28 de febrero de 2009:

Hola!!! les comento que esta historia ya lleva más capítulos, es decir que ya está más adelantada. Originalmente la empezé en por si quieren checarla hehe no quiero subir los capis de sopeton porqe se arruina la esencia del fic... es mejor la espera no?? :p

hehe cuidense!!! Gracias a todos los que me comentan en fanfiction :]


	10. Chapter 10

Esta vez, logró conciliar el sueño. Se sentía diferente...liberada...descansada. Había aligerado sus problemas con Ron. Aún tenía resentimiento con él. Pero sabía que no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Se revolvió en las sábanas y pasó sus manos sobre el guardapelo. Necesitaba mucho tiempo y paciencia para pensar si perdonaba del todo a sabía bien que aquel amor ya se había sentía un fuerte cariño hacia el pelirrojo.

De pronto, recordó a Malfoy. No fue por gusto, si no porque su altanera y agresiva voz aun resonaba en sus oídos. Ahora sí que estaba metida en un problemón. Había metido las narices donde no la llamaban y he ahí el resultado. "¿Qué le voy a decir....si es que me vuelve a abordar?" Y se acordó de Luna, ella tenía tal fortaleza...tal decisión que podía aparentar tranquilidad en los momentos más críticos.

"¡Luna!" Se había acordado que Neville le dijo que andaba desaparecida. Al parecer su padre estaba enfermo y ella no respondía las lechuzas.¿Qué estaba pasando? Antes no le mostraba mucho interés, pero se precupó. Así que vistió rápidamente y ya entrada la tarde se dirigió a la oficina de correos. Por eso no quiso marcharse enseguida del Caldero, todos los lugares estratégicos estaban a su alcance.

Querida Luna:

¿Cómo está tu padre? He oído que está enfermo, y me preocupa más aun que ni Neville ni Ginny hayan sabido de ti estos días.¿Todo marcha bien? No recibieron tu respuesta a lo de Ginny (¿¡es una noticia fabulosa no crees!?). Responde a mi lechuza cuando puedas. No me gusta exagerar pero quiero estar segura que estás bien.

besos, Hermione

pd: Gracias por tus consejos, he perdonado a Ron, pero no nos hemos visto otra vez.

Sabía que la rubia entendería a la perfección la posdata. Iba a amarrarla a la patita de una lechuza, cuando unas manos le arrebataron el pergamino de las manos.

-Ya que tu te metes en mi vida, yo haré lo mismo con la tuya Granger- Malfoy estiró la mano para evitar que Hermione se hiciera con el arrugado pergamino.

-¡Devuélvemela Malfoy o te juro que no respondo!-Hermione, ni tarda ni perezosa sacó su varita, Malfoy, sin esperar que lo atacara, se la quito con increíble facilidad.

-Veamos...bla bla....pura estupidez....¡Ah! -Leía el pergamino y Hermione le rasguñaba intentando quitársela, Malfoy la tenía agarrada de la cintura y ella luchaba incansablemente.-Al fin algo interesante. Vaya Vaya... ¿Que ha pasado con Weasley eh? Tenía razón ¿cierto?- le preguntó divertido.

-No es tu asunto- le dijo acaloradamente- ¿Disfrutas arruinando la vida de otros?

-Sí- seguía sin soltarla. Había arrojado la carta a un lado y la miraba-La tuya me divierte, porque es bastante entretenido ver sufrir a una sangre sucia.- Hermione intentaba zafarse de las manos que la tenían por la cintura

- Ya..suel..ta..me-Hermione golpeaba a cada palabra con los puños al pecho del chico y éste divertido le contestó

-Uy... para, que me vas a matar- le sonrió burlón- Bien Granger, me doy cuenta que no eres capaz de mantener un hombre a tu lado... que patética- Malfoy había decidido vengarse por lo del callejón Knockturn.

Hermione, que no esperaba eso, se sintió ofendida. Siempre había pensado que lo que Draco decía era basura pero se sobrepasó...

-¿Quieres apostar?- le preguntó desafiante- Tu te crees la octava maravilla del mundo ¿No? Crees que tienes a todas a tus eres basura, eres egocéntrico, manipulador, tan desagradable...-le escupió en la cara.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves inmunda?!-Pero Malfoy no la soltó, la apretó más a su cuerpo y la tomó de la cara con una mano. Estaban tan cerca que Malfoy podía oler su suave fragancia, podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su rostro y ver de cerca esos labios carnosos le incitaban a probarlos...

No sabía que estaba pasando. Sentía una rara atracción a lo prohibido... ella era prohibida. Una sangre sucia e impura... ¿Cómo era posible que se fijara en ella? La odiaba, la detestaba, no podía sentir más...¿O sí?

Hermione miraba esos ojos grises, que la miraban con desprecio, con odio y sintió de pronto un vacío. Pero esos ojos tenían que mirarla así.. se dedicó a odiar esos ojos pero no podía... era como si pudiera ver através de ellos y comprender que no querían que los odiara....si no todo lo contrario. Se movía inquieta y comenzó a preguntarse que era esa extraña sensación que sentía en el bajo vientre.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Te estás poniendo nerviosa?...¿Acaso yo te pongo nerviosa?-Sintió estemecerse ante la voz de Malfoy que se oyó lenta y suave, muy diferente a la que había escuchado hace unos minutos. Malfoy ahora la miraba de una forma nueva; veía claramente sus intenciones. Una mano se paseó suavemente por la espalda de Hermione y ella tembló ligeramente, cerró los ojos y la mano que la sujetaba fuertemente del rostro se suavizó y traviesa acarició su rostro.

Malfoy no podía detenerse. Pese a estar jugueteando con la chica y notar que tenía un cuerpo..."Una figura hermosa"...bastante bien oculto, no podía alejar sus ojos del suave rostro de Hermione... era frustrante, horriblemente atrayente...hasta excitante... Se acercó todo lo que pudo a su cara, hasta estar a sólo un centímetro de sus labios tan incitantes...

Ambos dejaron de respirar, Malfoy también cerraba los ojos y Hermione había dejado de moverse. Hermione no sabía que estaba pasando... lo único que quería en ese momento es que Malfoy posara sus labios en los suyos. Ese deseo tan desesperado la dejaba ahi plantada sin intentar quitarse de la serpiente...

-¿Ves como a ti también te tengo a mis pies?-le susurró Malfoy.

-Yo no soy la que tiene la erección- y tras patearle entre las piernas y carcajearse se alejó a toda prisa. No supo de donde le había salido tal seguridad ni tal insulto para encararse a Malfoy, pero supo que lo había dejado de piedra, pues no se atravesó con ningún rubio mientras se iba.

Malfoy se quedó con las manos en la entrepierna. Se había sonrojado y la leve emoción que sintió murió con aquella patada. Se sintió tan furioso, tan avergonzado de que la estúpida de Granger saliera ganando de su juego. Y vaya que lo había conseguido, se había burlado de él. Y por partida doble, pues el nunca sintió cuando la resbalosa mano de Hermione le había sacado la varita que el mismo le arrebató con igual facilidad.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hola!! Gracias por leer!!!

PORFAVOR COMENTEN para saber que x lo menos alguien lee!!! :p

Muyy pronto actualizo el siguiente capítulo :]


	11. Chapter 11

Ya había pasado dos semanas en el Caldero Chorreante y la rutina comenzaba a matarla. Por lo menos cuando estaba casada tenía ciertas ocupaciones y el trabajo la mantenía despejada. Pero ahora estaba sumamente aburrida. No le apetecía ir de nuevo al Callejón Diagon, ya había dado cientos de vueltas y empezaba a conocer a la gente de las tiendas. Así que decidió ir a darse un paseo por el mundo muggle. Después de todo, una bocanada de aire tranquilo le iría bien. Y se acordó del traficazo que agarró a Malfoy y rió para sí. "Es tan arrogante que subestima a los muggles" Y recordó como tuvo que salvarlo, como paró todo aquello en tan excitante escena...cómo los ojos grises del rubio la miraban con tanto ¿Amor?

"¿Quee? ¡¡Pero que ridiculez estoy pensando!! ¡Por Merlín! Si Malfoy sólo se sabe amar a sí mismo." Hermione no podía concibir que Malfoy pudiera sentir algo por ella. Bueno, aparte de odio, tal vez repulsión. Pero lo cierto es que no podía olvidar su mirada tan penetrante, más alla de miradas concretas, juraba que podía ver atraves de sus ojos y ella se perdía en los suyos también.

Algo le llamó la atención en su camino a la pasar por el bar, vió Borgin iba de un lado para otro nervioso, buscando a alguien. Apostaba un brazo a que era a Malfoy, pero había aprendido y por las malas a ya no meterse en la vida del muchacho.

Al salir a la calle, enfiló hacia una avenida más abierta y buscó un café, o tal vez alguna biblioteca. Pero se inclinó más hacia buscar un lugar animado, porque necesitaba despejarse bastante y distraerse de todos sus problemas, aunque ya eran menos.

Pronto iba a anochecer. Dudó un momento si sería buena idea, porque traía tan sólo una chaqueta ligera y unos pantalones a medio tobillo. De pronto vió un resplandor plateado frente a ella y como por arte de magia "¡Magia!" una rosa plateada apareció frente a sus ojos. Sabiendo lo que venía se volvió rápidamente y ahi estaba.

-¿A donde tan solita Granger?- Malfoy, atinó esta vez al vestir un cómodo y corto abrigo negro y unos jeans.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tu madre te ayudó a vestirte?-le preguntó sin sonreír.

Al oír aquello Malfoy cambió aquel gesto burlón tan suyo, por una mueca de dolor y enseguida se mostró fiero-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Sabía que tu....- le espetó, pero se detuvo. No quería que se enterara de más. Respiró y ante la cara de desconcierto de Hermione, trató de volver al tema.-¿A donde vas?-le repitió.

-Lejos de ti- le contestó ácidamente-Y esta vez no me sigas ¿entiendes eso? No lo hagas Malfoy.

-Como quieras- y empezó a caminar junto a ella- tengo toda la noche libre para divertirme- Malfoy escogió las palabras mas hirientes que pudo-Dime, ¿Que hacen los de tu especie para divertirse? Tengo curiosidad por saber que hacen los sangre sucia para pasar un buen rato, aunque siendo tu Granger, no debes saber que significa eso- rió socarronamente.

-Cierra la boca.¿Quieres saberlo de verdad? No estás al nivel- Hermione no sabía a que se refería ni ella misma al decir aquello, pero la solución pronto la alcanzarían unas cuadras más allá...

-¡Por favor! ¿Que es lo que hacen? Se embriagan y..- "y..¿qué"- Lo que sea Granger, no me interesa.

-Ah, pues márchate, que alguien te espera muy ansioso en el Caldero- de nuevo estaba jugando con fuego.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le preguntó con desdén

-De Borgin-le dijo tranquilamente y saboreando los resultados, sonrió.

Malfoy se detuvo y Hermione siguió caminando. Pero él la jaloneó y la trajo hacia sí. Hermione lo miró seria y sin inmutarse. Él estaba que echaba chispas, ella sabía algo y no iba descansar hasta hacerla pagar. Pero los muggles los miraban al pasar y decidió que lo mejor no era dar un espectáculo... no ahí. La soltó y Hermione lo empujó y siguió caminando más aprisa.

-Pues, no. Prefiero divertirme un rato contigo Granger- le contestó fríamente.

-No Malfoy, lárgate, déjame tranquila-Hermione empezaba a impacientarse y cruzó la calle-¡Epa cuidado eh!- rió socarronamente.

-Cállate. ¿A donde vamos?-le preguntó con auténtica duda.

-¿Vamos? YO voy a un bar karaoke, buenas noches.- tras dirigirle una mirada especialmente pícara. No supo por que pero quería que Malfoy la siguiera.

-¿A un qué?- Malfoy atónito la siguió y entró por primera vez a un lugar como aquel.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral se vieron rodeados de gente, la mayoría eran jóvenes de la edad de Draco y Hermione y se veía claramente un ambiente alegre, cantarino y embriagante de amor. Aquella noche estaba especialmente lleno y Hermione sabía que sin querer había escogido un bar sumamente muy amplio y al centro había una pista de baile. Estaba iluminado por luces tenues y del techo colgaban adornillos dorados.

-¡Ah! Pero qué es este lugar tan- Malfoy quería encontrar la palabra adecuada-¡Espera!- Hermione había ido a buscar una mesa y Malfoy la siguió entre el gentío. Varias chicas lo miraban y susurraban entre ellas divertidas- y ¿cómo encajas tu aquí Granger? -se rió burlón pero lo cierto es que batallaba para agarrar confianza ahí donde él tampoco encajaba.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy, ya te dije que te largaras- le espetó Hermione. La música era animada y varias chicas se habían acercado a la mesa donde ellos estaban y se empujaban unas a otras. Draco no les prestó atención, estaba mirando a Hermione como si esperara que de pronto saliera corriendo. Pero como no sucedió se cruzó de brazos y empezó a formular insultos hacia la castaña. Hermione tampoco la pasaba tan bien. Había preferido un lugar menos concurrido, tranquilo, lejos de Malfoy... o tal vez lo último no lo deseaba...

-Oye guapo, ¿Estás con ella?- Una chica del grupo se había acercado a ligar con el rubio. Él, sumamente extrañado, le sonrió y tomó con brusquedad con un brazo por los hombros a Hermione, ella intentó alejarse pero el la tenía muy sujeta.

-Sí dulzura, es mi esposa-Hermione lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y Malfoy agregó- aunque tu y yo nos podemos divertir más noche- le guiñó un ojo- no eres celosa ¿verdad mi vida?- le preguntó a Hermione, el grupito de chicas reía.

-¡Ah!- bufó furiosa y le apartó el brazo- Mi vida- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa- Niñas, no le hagan caso, sufre de retraso mental y no sabe ni como se llama.

-Bueno, si te decides, estaremos por allá. Adiós guapo- y tras sonreírle nuevamente se marchó con sus amigas.

-¡Vaya! Eres popular entre las muggles, mira ésa de allá está particularmente enbobada. ¿Qué crees que opine de tu odio hacia los "especímenes" como ella? Personalmente creo que no sabe el tipo de comadreja que eres...

-¿Es que estás celosa Granger?- le preguntó divertido

-¿QUÉ? ¿Celosa yo?-Hermione lo miraba como si le acabara de proponer matrimonio-Has perdido la chaveta Malfoy- Hermione simuló que se entretenía viendo a un grupo de jóvenes más allá y pensó, "¡Celosa! ¡Jaa! Ya quisiera... o tal vez..."

-Tu has perdido la chaveta por mi- le dijo con presunción- te tengo a mis pies.

-Como tu ordenes y mandes. Bueno, ya viste, ya ligaste, ya te burlaste, ahora ¡ya vete!- Hermione estaba cada vez mas furiosa

-¡Pero si apenas empieza! Quiero ver que haces el resto de la noche.

-¡Ah! no no creo que quieras, eso es muuy personal.

-¡JA! No seas ridícula. Seguro estarás sentada aquí toda la noche.

-Puede ser, eso a ti NO te interesa

-Oh sí

-¡Ya basta hurón!

-¡Cállate sangre inmunda!

-¡Alzado!¡Cabeza hueca, ególatra!

-Impura, mugrosa sabelotodo

-Idiota...

Los dos se miraban con tanto odio que era difícil saber quien irradiaba más. Los dos estaban de pie y sólo la mesa los separaba.

-Disculpa preciosa, ¿Quieres bailar?- Estaban tan enfurruñados que no notaron que un hombre se había acercado.

-¡TU! Cierra el pico- Malfoy se volvió hacia a él y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Hermione miro al hombre. Era blanco, alto, de cabello castaño y fornido, de la misma altura que Malfoy. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo..

-¡Claro!- Le dijo mirando con odio a Malfoy y le sonrió fríamente. Malfoy estaba que echaba humo.

-¡NO! Tu, vienes conmigo Granger- y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué? NO, suéltame Malfoy, tu no eres nada mío.¡Déjame ya!

-¡Hey! Dijo que la dejaras en paz niño bonito- el hombre intentó detenerlo, pero Malfoy jaloneaba y arrastraba a Hermione hasta la pista de baile.

-Vamos a bailar Granger, ¿era lo que querías no? Ahora tendrás el gusto de hacerlo conmigo- le dijo con fiereza.

-¡NO! Suéltame ya Malfoy..¡Ay! ¡Me lastimas!.- intento zafarse, pero el rubio la tomó de una mano y puso la suya sobre la cintura de Hermione.

Hermione siguió su lucha silenciosa en vano, pues Draco era más fuerte que ella. Forcejearon cerca de 2 minutos hasta que la chica se rindió, estaba atrapada en sus brazos y no tenia oportunidad siquiera de intentar hacerse con la varita. Pero no iba a seguirle el juego. No lo quiso mirar a la cara, se volvió hacia el chico que la había invitado, pero éste se desapareció. Malfoy estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo.. y no le molestaba tanto...

La música era lenta y pegajosa "¡Que conveniente!" pensó contrariada. Luchó de nuevo por zafarse y Malfoy la pegó más hacia sí cortándole la respiración. Ella seguía sin voltearlo a ver, estaba tan enfurruñada que no se movía bien, él era el que la guiaba lentamente y Hermione se preguntó como es que había aprendido a bailar tan bien.

"Mírame..mírame..." Pensó desesperado Draco "Necesito saber...."

Hermione ya no podía moverse ni un centímetro así que lo miró con todo el odio que pudo destilar. Al ver tan de cerca esos ojos de nuevo sintió extraños cosquilleos en el estómago. Al sentir su respiración luchando contra la de ella se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y no fue capaz de articular palabra. Ya sólo estaban ellos dos, la gente se había esfumando y la música se oía lejana...

Draco sentía cómo la castaña se había quedado de pronto quieta y tan cerca de su boca... sentía su cálido aliento contra su barbilla y esos ojos lo miraban intensamente. ¿Que era esa sensación que provocaba en él? Una extraña pero hermosa sensación de quedarse por horas y horas viendo esos ojos tan cautivadores, tan embelesadores...

Se miraron por largo tiempo y se movían al compás de la musica, despacio, con suavidad, acercándose cada vez más, Draco pasó lentamente de su cintura a su espalda y de nuevo, Hermione se estremeció y se dejó llevar por las caricias del rubio. Esas manos tan rudas, sabían muy bien a donde dirigirse, que hacer, como hacerlo y se posaron en su cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos, encantada y Malfoy la imitó...se aproximaba lentamente a esos labios rosados ...

Pero súbitamente, alguien le arrebató a Malfoy de los brazos. Oyó un fuerte golpe y abrió los ojos. Malfoy estaba en el suelo. El chico castaño lo había empujado.

-¡Imbécil!-Malfoy se levantó y arremetió contra el chico. Le metió reverendo puñetazo en la cara haciéndo que le sangrara la nariz.

-¡Para Malfoy, le haces daño!¡NO!- Malfoy estaba apunto de volver a golpearlo, estaba realmente enojado. Malfoy hacia caso omiso de Hermione.-¡Ya Malfoy!¡Basta!

Pero Malfoy ya no le pegaba, el chico hizo ademán de volver a aventarlo y Malfoy sacó rápidamente su varita.

-¡NO!- Hermione le gritó asustada

El hombre se detuvo confundido, al parecer había pensado que sería una navaja, pero al ver una simple vara de madera rió estruendosamente y se abalanzó de nuevo.

Pero la varita de Malfoy sacó un rayo de luz roja y le dió de lleno al pecho del hombre haciéndolo volar y chocar contra una mesa cercana. Hermione gritó horrorizada. La gente alrededor de ellos hacía ruidos de sorpresa y uno que otro gritaba, se alejaban de ellos y unos cuantos confundidos susurraban.

-¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡Vámonos ahora mismo!- Hermione estaba espantada. Jaló a un furioso Malfoy a la salida y corrieron. Y no se detuvo hasta llegar a un callejón parcialemente oscuro.

Malfoy estaba perdido, atontado, idiotizado y furioso. Hermione lo miraba hecha una fiera también. Para colmo, la lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente, encendiéndolos aun más.

-¡HAS ATACADO A UN MUGGLE!¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!¡HABÍA MUCHOS TESTIGOS AHÍ¡NO SÓLO LO HAS DAÑADO SI NO QUE HAS PUESTO EN PELIGRO NUESTRO ESTATUTO DEL SECRETO...

-Cállate...

-...¿AHORA QUE HAREMOS EH? ¡DÍMELO! ERES UN REVERENDO IDIOTA MALFOY...¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! TAN SÓLO POR TU ESTÚPIDO EGO Y TU ALTANERÍA...ERES UN...

-Cállate ya...

-...PERFECTO IMBÉCIL, NECIO, TERCO¿NO TE DETUVISTE A PENSAR NI UN SEGUNDO? HUBIERAS PELEADO A MANO LIMPIA...NO FUE NADA JUSTO.. PERO CLARO QUE SE PODÍA ESPERAR DEL RESPETABLE SEÑOR MALFOY, EL NO SE REBAJA A PELEAR COMO SIMPLE MORTAL. ¡TIENE QUE DEMOSTRAR QUE EL ES SUPERIOR!

-¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ!- Y acto seguido la tomó bruscamente del cuello y la besó.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, no sabía lo que pasaba y abrió los ojos como platos. Malfoy hacía mucha presión con sus labios, para evitar que se separara y la tenía agarrada con ambas manos en la nuca. Ella intentó soltarse, le daba de golpes a donde tenía alcance pero él la asió mas fuerte. Y ella ya no podía soltarse. Malfoy comenzó a besarla con furia, aprisionaba sus labios salvajemente y Hermione sentía vibrar su cuerpo. Al roce de sus lenguas ella ya no podía resistirse más, se dejó llevar por él... le gustaba tanto aquella fuerza inusual, posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Malfoy pero no lo detuvo.

Malfoy la mordía, le besaba con fiereza pero viendo que la leona se había tranquilizado, poco a poco fue suavizando sus labios, ahora se besaban lento pero con pasión. Hermione también hacia lo suyo y le acariciaba los brazos. Malfoy llevó sus manos lentamente hacia la ciuntura de ella y ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

Se besaban cada vez más desesperados, se insinuaban, se deseaban...

_______________________________________________________________________________

***¡Hola! Está un poco largo, pero espero q lo disfruten leyendo. Para mí ez el favorito... :p

Gracias x leer!! COMENTEN QUE LES HA PARECIDO


	12. Chapter 12

Sólo importaba ese momento. Draco olvidó todo cuanto existía alrededor, su única verdad era la bella castaña que estaba abrazando y besando con amor. Se perdía en su boca, sólo sentía que quería quedarse ahí por horas junto a ella...

Cuando al fin se separaron, no se soltaron enseguida y no abrieron los ojos. Respiraban entrecortadamente y la lluvia caía sobre ellos como un manto de complicidad... Draco aventuró a ver a Hermione a los ojos y se sintió desfallecer. Lo miraban con tanta intensidad, con tanta anhelación y él se limitó a contemplarlos ciegamente enloquecido...

"¡No! Basta ya... ¿Pero que te pasa Draco? ¿Cómo puedes perder la cordura por una sangre sucia como ella?" ésa vocecilla en su cabeza iba adquiriendo potencia y anulaba sus pensamientos... "¡No es para ti! Es una impura, inmunda, una porquería...¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Mírala! mira que patética se ve enamorada, ¡Mírala! mira lo estúpido que te ves a su lado, ¡Mira a lo que te has rebajado!¡MÍRALA YA!"

-No...-susurró la voz de Malfoy...

-¿Qué...?- apenas le salió la voz. Hermione estaba ida... perdida en un mundo maravilloso, lejano, imposible... hermoso... increíble y difícil de creer...junto a él.

Malfoy se separó de ella bruscamente y se volteó. Hermione despertó del sueño que hace poco parecía adquirir forma y un nuevo vacío se arremolinaba peligroso en su interior. Se quedó pasmada y desconcertada.¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Que hacía ella deseando volver a esos labios?¿Cómo era posible que el Malfoy que ahora veía confundido, desorientado y asqueado pudiera despertar sentimientos tan profundos en ella?

-Vete...aléjate de mí...y no te acerques de nuevo ¿Me oyes?- Malfoy hablaba de espaldas a Hermione y sonaba frío, distante...¿Quién era aquel huraño sujeto?-¡VETE!-le espetó.

Dió un respingo pues aquel grito rompió el silencio. Lo miró de nuevo con desprecio, con resentimiento, y sobre todo con un odio renovado...

-Eres de lo peor- Hermione se sintió abandonada. Pero no iba a dejar que siguiera burlándose de ella. Tras pasar por su lado y rozarlo al golpearlo, caminó y desapareció.

Malfoy recibió aquel empujón y se sintió mejor. Era extraño, pero recibir insultos por parte de ella llenaba el hueco que sentía en su corazón. Era mejor que permanecer callado y esperar algo que no iba a suceder nunca... no para é destino tan intrazable simplemente no lo merecía... y ella no podía estar junto a él. Se aferró a la pared del callejón y la golpeó con el puño mientras maldecía....¿Por que?¿Por que de pronto se arrepintió de haberla rechazado? Pero....¿Que hubiera pasado si daba a pie a que las cosas...

"¡YA! NO PUEDO MÁS... NECESITO ALEJARME DE ELLA... NECESITO SACARLA DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS...NECESITO ...OLVIDARLA...OLVIDAR QUE EXISTIÓ..."

Pero no sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

***

Ya no podía estar más tiempo en esa habitación. Malfoy había dado pauta a que quisiera alejarse lo más posible de él y ella no se oponía. Le había herido...¿Por que no la quería cerca?

"Te odia... siempre lo ha hecho.. no seas tonta Hermione... ese beso no significó nada NADA....fuiste una incauta más en su juego... no debiste permitir que te poseyera...que sintiera que fueras suya... no..." Por sus mejillas rodaron lágrimas de rencor." Ahora si que lo hiciste... dejaste que se burlara de ti... ¡Estúpida!"

-¡Soy tan tonta!- y la culpa la tuvo su almohada pues arremetió como si se tratara del mismísimo Draco Malfoy-¡Te detesto!¡Te odio!- golpeando fuertemente su único consuelo, lo tiró contra la pared.

Ese beso aun seguía rondando sus pensamientos... No podía olvidar como se estremecía en sus brazos...como podía perderse en sus caricias, como podía hacer olvidar todo cuanto conocía y querer estar con él por siempre...fundirse en su cuerpo...

Pero no, tenía que odiarlo, tenía que ser así. Después de todo, era una idea tonta el que los dos acabasen juntos. Su única realidad era estar sola, siempre sola. Tal vez con los años podía recuperarse de lo de Ron y emprender una nueva vida... pero no con Draco. Recordó la mirada tan apasionada del chico y se extraño de que supiera finigir tan bien. Ésa mirada la conocía bien, sabía que era de amor auténtico y más de una vez se lo había demostrado... Pero entre más le daba vueltas al asunto, menos real le parecía. El era su enemigo de toda la vida.

Empacó apresuradamente y se metió a la ducha. Al salir, tomó su varita y tras deshacer los sortilegios, se marchó.

***

Tenía que haber estropeado todo...¿Por qué? ¿Porque le demostró debilidad? No sabía que iba hacer la mañana siguiente al encontrársela por los pasillos, en el callejón, en el Caldero... simplemente no iba a poder. Decidió irse de allí en cuanto antes. Pero antes...tenía que verla, aunque fuera por última vez... Sintió latir su corazón e írsele hasta los pies cuando al salir de su recámara la vió frente a él con una maleta que se le resbaló al reparar en su presencia.

Se miraron sorprendidos y Malfoy, poniéndo su habitual escudo fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Pensabas en huir Granger?- le preguntó tan serio que la voz le salió ronca.

-Yo...esto...-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tenía que poner tan nerviosa?- No tengo que explicarte nada. Simplemente me tengo que ir.

-¿A media noche?- le preguntó escéptico

-Mmmm sí.- contestó sin chistar- Así es más fácil desaparecerme sin que los muggles me vean y ...puedo desplazarme fácilmente...

-¿A dónde?- siguió sin inmutarse, pero con la clara intención de sonsacarle todo lo que pudiera.

-Ah, pues... yo... ¿Y eso a ti que te importa Malfoy?- le contestó con dureza.

-Nada- de sus labios salió sin que se propusiera a ello.- Nada. Pero si de verdad te fueras a ir ya lo habrías hecho, y no estarías discutiendo conmigo.

Dejó a Hermione con las palabras en la boca y le cerró la puerta. Sabía que había logrado lo que quería. Hermione se encaminó furiosa hacia las escaleras que daban al bar. Pero ¿A donde iría? Era cierto, no se lo había pensado. Pensó en Harry, "No, serías un estorbo, claramente no encajas ahí" en Luna "Ya tiene su dosis de preocupaciones" y finalmente giró en sus talones, pero se arrepintió y volvió a encaminarse al bar. De nuevo se volvió y corrió sigilosamente hacia su recámara.

Por mucho que lo odiase, por mucho que lo despreciase... Malfoy tenía razón. No podía dejar su cómoda habitación. No podía dejar la habitación que estaba unida a la de él...No podía separarse de él...

___________________________________________________________________________

Ando algo ocupada pero aqui está....

cuenten que les ha parecido...

Gracias por leer!!

COMENTEN !!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Draco:

Las cosas han empeorado. Regresa a casa ahora mismo. Es una orden

L.M.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Llevaba meses muy mal y era momento de culminar. Pero no se atrevía a ir, no quería verla a los ojos, no quería despedirse... Ni siquiera se puso a pensar que era lo que había salido mal. Si todo cuanto se habían arriesgado no había funcionado, entonces era mejor rendirse y resignarse. Había llegado el momento y no estaba preparado...

***

Ron:

Espero estés bien. Es momento de charlar. Necesito verte pronto, ¿crees que podamos vernos en las Tres Escobas este viernes? Te espero ahi al atardecer.

Con cariño, Hermione.

Vió como la lechuza se alejaba con una parte de su tranquilidad. Pero se alegró porque tal vez por fin las cosas tomaran un nuevo rumbo y volvieran a la normalidad. Todo dependía de aquella plática, no podía salir mal necesitaban hacer definitivamente las paces y él tenía que entender su resolución. Faltaban dos días, y eso le daría un buen tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, pero más que nada la manera de decírselo.

Al ir para su pieza, notó que un torbellino se alejaba con cierta prisa hacia ella, chocó con él y Draco Malfoy la miró ceñudo con cierto aire de sorpresa.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que huyes?- Hermione vió como Draco salía con una pequeña maleta hacia la puerta principal del bar. Era curioso, habían coincidido ¿Qué jugarreta del destino era aquella?

-No te importa Granger- a diferencia de ella, Malfoy iba decidido, con el semblante entristecido, resignado, sin salida alguna hacia no sabía donde, pero estaba segura que aquello le molestaba tanto que iba desaliñado y sin su porte de grandeza.

-No, la verdad es que no- lo fulminó con la mirada y fue directo hacia las escaleras pensando en que no debía darle el gusto.

- Niégalo cuanto quieras- se volvió a verla decepcionado y tras dudar un segundo marchó a la calle. No tenía ánimos de discutir, no tenía ganas de insultarla...todo aquello importaba poco ante lo que tenía que enfrentar.

Caminaba lento, adentrándose en el frío rumor de la mañana e iba hacia un campo parcialmente desierto para poder desaparecerse. Miró una vez más hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Pensar en lo que dejaba le resultaba aún mas doloroso que pensar al lugar al que unos pocos días tendría ante sí. Decidió tomar una ruta alterna antes de dirigirse hacia su casa. Giró sobre sí mismo y la amodorrante niebla matutina lo encubrió.

Al aparecerse, se tambaleó un poco. Estaba desorientado y mareado. Tenía hambre así que fue hacia las Tres Escobas a beber algo. Ir de nuevo a Hogsmeade le traía recuerdos tanto desagradables como divertidos. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue el episodio donde Weasley y San Potter habían intentado burlarse de él, pero el estúpido de Potter era tan idiota que había dejado su enorme cabezota rajada al descubierto y sí que lo habían asustado. También recordó la vez que tuvo que esconderse en un baño para poner a prueba su plan, ése plan que al parecer no tenía fallas, ése plan en el que casi se desollaba pensando y que fracasó... de nuevo Potter había intentado detenerlo y en ese entonces sabía que él sospechaba... pero después de todo se había salvado... Snape lo había salvado...

Se estremeció al recordar sus antiguos oscuros pasatiempos y al entrar en las Tres Escobas se quedó más frío que el viento de fuera. Ahí estaba ella, despreocupada y tan bella como siempre..."Demonios" sentada en una mesa lejana.

-¡Granger!-Gritó haciéndo que madame Rosmerta volteara a verlo ceñudo y que la atolondrada de Hermione se sobresaltara al punto de tirar su bebida.-¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

Hermione lo miró atónita.¿Cómo es que Malfoy sabía a donde se encontraba? ¿La había seguido? Recordó que el también iba saliendo al topárselo en el bar. Lo cierto es que tras ese episodio decidió irse también. En Hogsmeade había una pequeña pensión y ella decidió esperar ahí a Ron. Se enfureció al pensar que tal vez la "salida" del rubio había sido un plan bien elaborado para seguirla. Pero al ver el auténtico rostro sorprendido y a la vez furioso de Malfoy se convenció que fue mera casualidad.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- fue lo único que pudo contestar.

-¡No!¿Me has seguido? ¡Contesta Granger!-le espetó furioso y al ver esos expresivos ojos castaños ablandó una milésima de segundo y sintió un extraño cosquilleo... No era de hambre...

-¡Ay Por favor! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andarte siguiendo Malfoy. Y deja de gritarme. Yo he venido por asuntos personales ¿Entiendes eso?- le respondió fríamente

Malfoy sonrío con ía llegado antes que él lo que significaba que era verdad.

-Aah... bueno...- dijo más calmado y recuperó la altivez habitual. Se sentó a la mesa.- Vaya Granger, ¿eres una vagabunda o que? Debo admitir que me sorprendes...

-Cierra la boca- lo miró desafiante.

-...¿No tenías una mejor vida al lado de Weasley? ¡Bah! ¿Pero qué digo? Si el bueno para nada es un pobretón...

-¡No es verdad! Cierra ya la boca Malfoy- Hermione cerraba los puños fuertmente en su regazo.

-...Debes estar mejor ahora- rió con malicia. No sabía por que le decía todo eso a Hermione. Tal vez era para recuperar la calma.

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor- sonrió al vacío- Ron y yo estamos mucho mejor- dijo sin vacilar.

Malfoy calló. Sintió enfurecerse de nuevo y sentía tanto resentimiento que quería voltear la mesa y destruir aquel lugar ¿Eran celos los que estaba sintiendo?

- No me hagas reír Granger- pero sin embargo no se rió.- Sé que te ha dejado. Eso se nota a leguas- pero lo cierto era que estaba menos seguro que antes.

-¿Y tu que sabes de mi vida Malfoy?- dudó, pero le preguntó insegura-¿Que tanto te interesa mi vida?

- Mucho- "¿QUEEE?" se sonrojó y ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione dijo titubeante- Porque..así se como molestarte... sangre sucia- el atrevido insulto sonó como un breve cumplido cuando se ha metido la pata.

Hermione apoyó las antebrazos a la mesa y se acercó más al rostro de Malfoy, quien se quedó quieto y la miró también, extrañado. Hermione escrutaba aquella máscara cuando Malfoy se acercó también apoyando los codos y la miraba imitando a un tontillo enamorado, Hermione sonrió y al ver ésa sonrisa Malfoy también rió. Parecían dos buenos amigos recordando viejos tiempos. Se miraron más tiempo, pero ésta vez, Hermione, quien estaba cayendo ante la mirada del chico, se levantó. No iba a permitir que se mofara de ella otra vez...¿o si quería?

-Tengo que ir a encontrar alhojamiento- le explicó como si no se tratase de Malfoy- Adiós.

- Pues no me vas a dejar con la cuenta si eso piensas Granger- le respondió y ufano salió a toda prisa y desapareció por la calle. Tal vez, pensó era mejor quedarse otro poco en Hogsmeade, hacer una breve parada y descansar. Comprar abastecimiento y... en lo que pensaba en más excusas sonrió al recordar la bella curvatura que formaban esos carnosos labios...

_______________________________________________

Hola!!! Gracias de verdad a los que leen :]

DEJEN COMENTARIOS para saber que opinan es muy importante para mí

que lo disfrutenn haha


	14. Chapter 14

Después de ir a pasear un poco por Hogsmeade, decidió refugiarse en su nueva habitación a reflexionar. Por su mente rondaba el vivo recuerdo del beso, no podía olvidarlo, no quería estaba tan latente en su cabeza como una espantosa jaqueca. Y menos aun podía olvidar a Draco, se odiaba a sí misma por pensar en el chico, por pensar en sus ojos, por pensar en su porte siempre tan elegante. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que de ninguna manera él pudiera sentir lo mismo. Y no se lo podía reprochar, eran enemigos a muerte...¿o ya no?

Y de pronto olvidó completamente que al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Ron. Pero le pareció un problema insignificante comparado con toda la confusión que sentía hacia Malfoy. Así que como no tenía sueño, decidió ir a un pequeño balcón a contemplar el Hogsmeade nocturno. Su habitación era la más alta de la modesta pensión y al parecer todos dormían. Así que salió y se posó sobre una barandilla al lado de una pequeña mesita. Ver ese bello paisaje le hizo recordar de nuevo al rubio...

-Malfoy...-musitó absorta en sus pensamientos.. ¡Puf! Una figura apareció a su lado haciéndola gritar.

-¿Me llamó usted, querida señorita?- preguntó el rubio inclinándose como un elfo doméstico, bien sabía que Hermione desaprobaba semejantes faltas a la integridad de los elfos.

-¡MALFOY! ¿Que...?- escandalizada se preguntó si había escuchado su nombre...¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

-Ah, eres tu Granger...- dijo como si lo acabara de notar- Bueno ya quita esa cara, sé que soy todo un misterio pero, descuida no te haré daño- dijo con suficiencia.

-No, porque si lo haces te irá peor-le advirtió desafiante-¿Por que te empeñas en seguirme hurón?- anhelaba una respuesta como...

-¿Qué? ¡Bah! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer Granger- "Idiota" pensó Hermione y el rubio al ver enfurruñada a la castaña agregó arrastrando las palabras con lo que pensó era dulzura- No me digas que no me extrañabas.

-Ay por favor, extraño más a mi gato que a ti Malfoy.

-Uy Uy...¿Y que me dices de Comadreja Weasley? Apuesto que extrañas...-se acercó lentamente a Hermione y le pasó una mano por la cintura...-¿O es que el no te satisfacía...?

-¿¡Pero que haces!? Además de imbécil eres un pervertido- ignoró el ligero temblor que sintió al sentir de cerca su cuerpo y le soltó la mano bruscamente- Aléjate de mí...

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- Malfoy temía escuchar lo que deseaba de aquella dulce boca... aquella maldita y sucia boca... porque sí lo hacía, era capaz de comérsela a besos en ese preciso momento..."Soy un idiota, que estoy pensando" pero aun así se mantuvo impasible...-No niegues que me quieres...

Hermione miró esos ojos grises...esos delirios que la volvían loca y le cortaban la respiración

-Claro que te quiero...-le susurró Hermione ,miró su rostro, antes burlón ahora sorprendido y anhelante- pero lejos de mí- añadió con dureza.

-Idiota- le espetó Malfoy y le volteó la cara- Hasta te crees que pueda fijarme en ti, sangre sucia...- estaba decepcionado y necesitaba cobrárselas.

-Me alegro- le dijo furiosa-porque yo tampoco podría fijarme en un ególatra manipulador como tu... me das asco.

-Me repugnas Granger- le dijo con todo el odio que pudo mirándola directo a los ojos miel- maldito el día en que te he vuelto ha ver- "aquello era una gran mentira" pensó el rubio.

-Pues nadie se arrepiente más que yo, Malfoy. Eres despreciable- se fue hacia su recámara y él la siguió y la detuvo al pie de la puerta-¡Suéltame!

-¡NO!- la agarró de las muñecas y la aferró contra su cuerpo... Hermione forcejeó e intentó no verlo a los ojos, pero... Malfoy la tomó de la barbilla con determinación y la obligó a mirarla..."Maldición... que ojos tan..." Malfoy estaba extasiado por esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con tanta expresividad que lo hería... Hermione se veía reflejada en los brillantes ojos grises del muchacho y se sintió morir... sintió que sus pies se levantaban lentamente del suelo.

Estaban ahí, plantados mirándose e intentando acercarse más... y hubieran llegado a tocarse cuando un ruido los sacó de su embelesamiento. La puerta se había cerrado con fuerza y Hermione se sobresaltó, Malfoy la soltó como si estuviera infectada con un virus contagioso y ambos carraspearon. Hermione rió, pero Malfoy estaba sumamente serio y tras dirigirle una mirada fugaz, se desapareció. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se metió a su cuarto, con el calor del rubio aun presente en cada centímetro de su piel.

***

Llegó el día por fin, de ver a Ron. Desde la mañana había estado nerviosa, no tanto por encontrarse al pelirrojo, si no por volver a ver a cierto rubiecillo..."Demonios, ya basta Hermione"... pero por ahora, Ron ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Estaba sentada a la mesa cerca de una ventana, en las Tres Escobas. Mientras esperaba ansiosa, tamborileaba con las uñas y contemplaba la clientela tan interesante del bar. Unos duendes platicaban animosos con un par de magos y sonrió. Los lazos entre criaturas mágicas y magos era su antiguo trabajo... empezaba a extrañarlo cuando apareció en la puerta, dejando entrar un vientecillo travieso que le removió la capa.

Ron, algo nervioso, la miró y ella sonrió débilmente y le hizo señas para que se le acercara. El sonrió y torpemente se dirigió hacia ella, tropezando con un duende y tirándolo al piso. Ron se disculpó y el duende lo amenazó con el puño. Al sentarse por fin, estaba muy colorado y sonrió ampliamente a Hermione, quien se animó a pedir whisky de fuego.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó tas depurar un traguito de la bebida.

-Esto..muy bien.¿Y tú?- Ron parecía menos nervioso, pero aun tenía las orejas coloradas.

-Mira Ron, déjemonos de pláticas cordiales y platiquemos en serio.

-Pero si sólo respondí tu pregunta- se excusó- Ya se que no vamos a hablar del clima, pero me interesas, me preocupas.

-Estoy bien- le sonrió apenada. ¿Cómo iban a volver a ser amigos si estaban discutiendo? O tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban.

Ron, miró por la ventana y contemplo la Casa de los Gritos. Sonrió vagamente y sin ver a Hermione le comentó:

-¿Recuerdas la vez, el día de la ejecución de Buckbeak, que por seguir a Pettigrew casi mueren aplastados por el sauce boxeador?- Hermione no contestó.¿Que tenía que ver aquello?- Y de no ser por Crookshanks, no hubiéramos sabido en verdad quién era.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente...

-Nuestra amistad casi termina por culpa de la rata- Ron tomó un trago y prosiguió- fui tan necio y no quería admitir que tu tenías la razón. Estaba tan ciego que no vi que en realidad el gato era inocente... ¿Sabes? Jamás te pedí perdón...- Hermione comprendió al fin- Te lastimé- se puso serio y la miró al fin- tal como ahora.

Hermione tardó un poco en hablar. Lo miró y vió en el chico pesadumbrez y arrepentimiento.

-Pero no era necesario. Porque yo sabía que estabas arrepentido- le dijo al fin y Ron sonrió y miró de nuevo al vacío.- Y ahora, lo sé también.

Ron la volteó a ver y agradecido le tomó la mano, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, le quitó el anillo de bodas y depositó en la mesa el suyo también. Tras mirarlos fijamente sacó la varita y murmuró un complejo hechizo. Hermione estaba pasmada, fue como si de repente se hubiera puesto a bailar y se limitó a mirar impresionada. Una nube rosada salió de los anillos y se transformó en una voluta de humo azul. Al volver a su vista las piezas de plata, Hermione vió un canario azul que revoloteba hacia la cabeza de Ron y tras reventar, soltó un solo anillo de plata en la mano del muchacho.

-¡Vaya Ron! ¡Eso fue....impresionante! Has mejorado bastante en Transformaciones- le sonrió emocionada, como si se tratara de evaluar cualquier trabajo.

-Bueno- y como era su costumbre, empezó a excusarse, pero con un dejo de suficiencia.- Ya sabes, en el trabajo me exigen mucho y tenía que hacer algo bueno para poder impresionarlos. Sí he estado practicando...

-¿Puedo ...?- le extendió la mano. Ron iba a tomarla para ponerle el anillo, pero ella tomó la mano del pelirrojo y tras hacerle con la varita un pequeño conjuro al anillo, se lo metió en un dedo a Ron y el chico, sorpendido, vió una pequeña inscripción:

"El arte de vencer se aprende en las derrotas."

-¡Uau! Gracias- miró el anillo y suspiró- ¡Vaya... lo recordaré al enfrentar peligros inimaginables en la extenuante carrera de auror- bromeó.

- Entonces...- Hermione estaba algo sonrojada y no lo miraba.

-Entonces- retomó Ron y se acomodó en la silla tan parsimoniosamente que Hermione rió- esto significa, Hermione Granger, que acepto- Hermione lo miró radiante y el chico añadió como si se tratara de una petición de matrimonio- Acepto ser tu amigo.

Rieron y acto seguido Hermione lo abrazó y lo derribó de su silla y ambos acabaron en el piso carcajeándose y levantándose.

-Bueno, me siento mucho mejor ahora- Ron parecía salido de un maratón. Hermione recordó viejos momentos y lo abrazó de nuevo- ¡Auch! Cielos, has estado ejercitándote eh...

- Pero que dices...- le contestó Hermione riendo.

-Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín...- exclamó lentamente Ron al ver un viejo conocido en el umbral- ¿Malfoy?

Hermione se quedó de piedra...¿Que pasaría a continuación? Volteó a verlo y sintió que el alma se le iba hacia el suelo. Draco Malfoy los miraba entre divertido y furioso.

__________________________________________________

Holaaa!!!

Gracias por leer y agradezco mucho sus comentarios

PORFAVOR comenten :] que les pareció este capítulo :p

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

_**La pelea**_

-¡Vaya Vaya..!- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, segregando todo el desprecio que podía, y fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

Malfoy se acercó a poco menos de dos metros de Ron y Hermione y los miró divertido, pero a la vez se veía furioso.

-Quédate atrás Hermione- le dijo el pelirrojo a Hermione apartándola con el brazo y encarando al rubio.

-Ay por Merlín comadreja, ¿planeas golpearme?- Malfoy fingió sentirse asustado.

-Puede ser, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Malfoy lo miraba atentamente, se acercó y Ron lo imitó, estaban a un palmo de distancia y se veían fijamente. Ron se había puesto rojo como un tomate y Malfoy estaba más desafiante que nunca. Hermione los miraba hipnotizada y no podía articular palabra.

-Malfoy...- dijo al fin Ron, apretaba los dientes.

-Weasley...- Malfoy empleaba un tono tan horrible que Hermione palideció, pero rió burlón y Ron apretó los puños.

-Por lo que veo tu trabajo no te alcanza para mantenerte- Malfoy echó un vistazo a la ropa de Ron y volvió a reir. Ron se puso aun mas rojo-Pensé que por lo menos podías mantener a tu anciano y patético padre... ¿ya ha dimitido cierto? ¿O es que lo han corrido por ser tan inútil?

-Cierra la boca... He oído que tu padre se ha vuelto un borracho y desvergonzado...Pero lo que me sorprende es que sea alcohólico...

-¿Cómo te atreves...?- Malfoy se acercó más- Lo que me da vergüenza ajena es tu patética familia... ¿Ya han salido de su madriguera?

-Cállate Malfoy...no has cambiado sigues siendo un bastardo...

-Cuida tu vocabulario Weasley, fíjate con quien hablas.- Malfoy no sonreía y esto hizo que Hermione sintiera revuelto el estómago.

-Yo te hablo como se me de la gana, eres un imbécil Malfoy- Ron tampoco sonreía y Malfoy sacó la varita pero Ron se quedó quieto- Si me vas a atacar, hazlo como un hombre. ¿O es que eres tan débil que...

Draco le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, lo que hizo que Hermione reaccionara y soltara un gritillo. Ron se balanceó, pero casi enseguida le golpeó fuertemente en la nariz y Malfoy sangraba.

-¡Basta! ¡RON NO!.. ¡MALFOY!- Hermione no se podía acercar mucho y sólo les gritaba. Ambos chicos estaban ensarzados en tremenda pelea, estaban revolcados en el piso, dándose puñetazos y turnándose para posicionarse uno arriba del otro-¡YA!

Madame Rosmerta también les gritaba. "Pero si seré estúpida" Hermione sacó la varita.

-_¡Protego!-_ Al instante, Ron y Malfoy se alejaron uno del otro, aun en el piso, bufando e intentando de nuevo atacar al otro. Ron estaba coloradísimo y respirba irregular, pero no quitaba la vista del rubio, quien también lo miraba con odio y le lanzaba improperios. Madame Rosmerta los corrió a ambos y tras dirigirle una mirada de soslayo a Hemione, Draco salió echando chispas. Ron se levantó y Hermione, tras asegurarse de que Malfoy se fue definitivamente, retiró el hechizo.

-Pero que demonios le pasa... es un reverendo tarado- Ron aun respiraba agitado y Hermione lo encaminó a la salida.

-Claro que lo es y por eso no merece la pena hacerle caso, es solo Malfoy- Hermione no lo miró a los ojos- Después de todo lo que hicimos por él...

-Debimos dejarlo morir...

-¡No! No digas eso...

-Bueno ya- resopló Ron abatido- Lo que no me explico fue que no se metió contigo.. ni siquiera te insultó...- Hermione se sonrojó e intentó simular que su zapato se había atorado.

-¡Ah! Bueno... da lo mismo. Yo también lo habría golpeado

Caminaron unas cuadras más hacia una verja solitaria. Rieron, charlaron y recordaron momentos agradables. Ron dijo que tenía que volver al ministerio. Tras prometerse que volverían a verse pronto, se despidieron y abrazaron fuertemente. Ron desapareció y Hermione se encaminó hacia el centro de Hogsmeade. Estaba feliz, radiante, hacia meses que no se sentía igual. Nada podía borrar esa sonrisa...

-¿Con que han vuelto eh?- Malfoy apareció pocos segundos tras ella y caminaron juntos.

-Desaparece Malfoy, no te importa- Hermione no tenía ganas de discutir. Pero el rubio rió y le siguió hostigando.

-Pensé que estaban separados. Vaya, si que has vuelto a rebajarte Granger- en su voz había un dejo de furia contenida. Hermione lo miró y vió que no se burlaba... tal vez se lo reprochaba.. pero ¿Por qué?

-Lo que has hecho no fue limpio Malfoy. Pero tratándose de ti, no podía esperar más. Y para que lo sepas...- Malfoy la miró expectante y Hermione también lo miró airada- mi vida personal no te incumbe. Ya te has metido mucho aléjate de mí ¡YA!

-No quiero- Malfoy caminó más aprisa para seguirle el paso- Mírame Granger...¿O tienes miedo?

-No, pero no quiero verte más- Hermione entró en la pensión y Malfoy la siguió- Ya basta, o..

-¿O qué? Llamarás a tu esposito querido- Malfoy volvió a fingir que tenía miedo.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos y se quedó paralizada. ¿Por que cada vez que se aventuraba en aquellos ojos todo lo demás parecía insignificante? ¿Por que se le enchinaba la piel cada vez qe la tocaba? ¿Por que no evitó que se le fuera acercando cada vez más? ¿Por que ella se acercó también?¿Por que el rubio la miraba de esa forma?

-Ah... Ya entiendo...- Hermione lo miraba interesada...

-¿Qué?- Mlafoy la miró y divisó aquella intensidad que lo traía vuelto loco. Esos ojos la miraban extrañados y a la vez divertidos

-¿Estás celoso?- preguntó.

Malfoy se limitó a mirarla. "¡Celoso! Que se cree esta mugrosa..." Pero lo cierto era que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

-Jamás, Granger. No te hagas ilusiones.

-Jamás Malfoy- le replicó en el mismo tono frío.-Buenas noches, le cerró de un portazo.

Malfoy no se dió cuenta que la siguió hasta la puerta de su recámara. Se quedó furioso. No sabía que pensar de lo que había hecho ni dicho. Se marchó ofuscado y enojado.

¿Por que esos ojos le hacían perder la razón? Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas al asunto. Verla con el imbécil de Weasley había aumentado su deseo de estar con ella, y verla tan feliz con la comadreja le provocaba tanta furia... No quería verla con nadie... había estado insultándola, pero ahora quería algo más... quería que fuera de su propiedad.

__________________________________________________________

:] Holaaam !

Graciias por leer PERDON X LA TARDANZA ….

Y no olviden DEJAR COMENTARIOS !! SI LEEN HAGANLO PORFAAAA

GRACIIIAS!


	16. Chapter 16

Pasó alrededor de una semana en la pensión, pero al no encontrar más motivos para quedarse, se marchó y decidió volver al Caldero, su única opción. Pero ahora ya tenía forjados sus planes a futuro. En enero regresaría a trabajar, no soportaba no tener que hacer y después de todo, sus problemas se habían solucionado y ahora quería volver a su vocación.

Regresar al Caldero le hizo recordar a Malfoy y no era la primer vez. Desde aquella noche no lo había vuelto a ver. Se descubrió a sí misma buscándolo con la mirada la víspera de su partida de Hogsmeade y no podía evitar buscar algún indicio del rubio. En cualquier momento esperaba vislumbrar un destello plateado o encararse con él, o escuchar su arrastre de palabras detrás de ella. No sabía lo que era peor, no verlo en varias semanas más o admitir que lo extrañaba. No se podía sacar sus últimas palabras de su pensamiento, no podía alejar el fantasma de su mirada y mucho menos dejar de oír su voz... Comenzaba a prestar menos atención a su vida cotidiana y dedicarse a imaginar posibles lugares donde pudiera estar.

Tal vez no lo volvería a ver... ésa idea hizo que se le encogiera el estómago y un raro estremecimiento la sobrecogió. Era verdad, las posibilidades de volverse a encontrar parecían cada vez más lejanas, y una de las razones por las que volvió al Caldero Chorreante fue precisamente la loca idea de que tal vez Malfoy decidiera volver. Pero le pareció estúpido que él decidiera ir ahí, teniendo una Mansión por más que elegante y lujosa donde vivir....

No se había puesto a pensar en eso. No se le había ocurrido por que había encontrado a Malfoy en pensiones y el por qué de su extraña soledad. No se le ocurrió pensar por que no estaba casado o por que no vivía con sus padres. Recordó la rabia del muchacho al mencionarle a su soberbio padre y el aconjogo que le notó cuando también le dijo algo de su madre... Pero no se le ocurría que podría pasar... Tal vez lo habían echado... ¿o tenía algo que ver con lo del Callejón Knockturn?

Y por más que lo intentaba no podía... no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se pregunto tontamente si él estaría pensando en ella...rió para sí misma... que idioteces estaba pensando. Por supuesto que él estaría haciendo de todo menos extrañadola y esto la hizo entristecer...¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le importaba?...

Corría el mes de noviembre. Hermione pasaba gran parte del tiempo ayudando a George en la tienda de bromas. George le había ofrecido aquel puesto provisional y Hermione aceptó encantada, estaba viviendo en el Caldero temporalmente aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Así que George, sabiendo lo aburrida y preocupada por su trabajo que estaba Hermione, le ayudó de buena gana. Y además, era bastante divertido.

-¡Hermione Granger! No sabía que fueras tan buena para los negocios. Es un talento innato...

A pesar de que al principio intentó disuadir a George de vender ciertos productos, no quería parecer desagradecida, por lo que desistió y le ayudó a administrar muy bien la tienda. De vez en cuando ayudaba a George en la trastienda, realizando experimentos nuevos y hubo una vez en que casi hace que Hermione se chamuscara toda la melena, fue ahí cuando decidió atender a los clientes y dejarle la parte creativa a George.

-¡Ay George! Pero sí que vienen clientes en ésta época- dijo una emocionada Hermione atendiendo a un par de jóvenes a la vez.

-Se acercan las Navidades y Sortilegios Weasley no defraudará a sus fieles comerciantes- le comentó orgulloso George- estoy preparando varias sorpresas nuevas para la semana que viene..

-¿Qué clase de sorpresas?- intentó que su tono sonara desinteresado, pero conociendo a George...

-Bueno, digamos que el conejo de Pascua se sentirá Hermione, no pongas ésa cara... ¡Ah! No niño ¿Pero qué haces? ...Así no se usan los torpedos, mira, deja te lo muestro...- George iba y venía de un lado a otro, haciendo explosiones, causando sobresaltos y expresiones de admiración.

Hermione reía todos los días y eso la mantenía ocupada de pensar en cierto rubio. Pero al más mínimo cese de ajetreo los ojos grises volvían a incrustarse en su memoria. En una ocasión, vió entrar a un rubio alto y del sobresalto tiró una bandeja de varitas de regaliz, pero no reconoció la mirada soberbia en aquel tipo bonachón. "Demonios Hermione, ¿Por que lo extrañas?" Esto en verdad la preocupaba y George a veces la sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

***

-Lo estamos haciendo lo mejor que se puede...

Apenas escuchaba lo que le decían... Su cuerpo estaba ahí sentado al sofá de la chimenea y la voz resonaba distante, a sus espaldas. No atendía a los reclamos de su padre, ni siquiera le prestaba atención cuando sollozaba despesperado, encolerizado...

-Está muy mal... no le queda mucho tiempo señor Malfoy.

Su mente estaba vacía, perdida. No sentía ninguna emoción, ningún dolor, ni enojo... simplemente ahí estaba escuchando sin inmutarse... Sus ojos debieron mostrar algún signo vital porque su padre se aproximó a él.

-Tienes que ir antes de...- su semblante cambió y posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo- Ve, Draco.

Draco no se levantó enseguida, siguió contemplando las llamas como si éstas lo hubieran llamado. Se levantó y caminó al cuarto. Su cuerpo iba por sí solo, su mente lo dirigía inconscientemente. Pero muy en el fondo quería hacerlo, verla por última vez...

-Lo siento señor Malfoy...

***

Al cabo de unas semanas, Hermione decía adiós a Malfoy y hola a las Navidades. El mes de diciembre se presentó muy frío. La nieve ya se arremolinaba por todos lados y recordó sus tiempos en Hogwarts, los mejores de su vida. Extrañaba a sus amigos... y pese a negarlo... también al rubio.

Sin embargo logró olvidarse de todo eso ya que la tienda la traía de un lado para otro. A pesar de que George contrató a un empleado bastante eficaz, los clientes venían cada día como peste y eso alegraba mucho a George. Sus "sorpresas" habían sido todo un éxito; había pequeños Papa Noel que lanzaban nieve de colores, chocolates, bombones de mil sabores, regalos de a montones y muchos adornos nuevos.

-Creo que mañana tendré que despedirte- le dijo con un tono que aparentó ser autoritario y Hermione rió- Gracias por tu ayuda, Herms.

-Gracias a ti George, me ha encantado trabajar aquí. Oye no crees que...- iba a aconsejarle sobre seguridad...

-¡Feliz WeasleyNavidad!- le dijo lanzándole estrellitas a la cabeza-Mira, Ginny y Harry mandaron una lechuza esta mañana- le dijo tendiéndole el pergamino:

_Querido George:_

_Ya sabemos que todo marcha genial en la tienda. Hermione me ha platicado que tienen bastante trabajo y eso me da gusto. Espero que no se vuelva loca con tanto alboroto y no hablo sólo de los clientes. Pero bueno, nos gustaría que pasaran la Navidad acá. Vendrán varias personas, les sorprenderá a quien encontraran. _

_Harry está bastante alterado, porque hace días me caí de las escaleras.(No se preocupen, solo fueron dos escalones) Estoy bien, pero él se sintió bastante afectado por que fue su escoba con la que tropezé. Ahora está vuelto loco recogiendo cualquier cosa del suelo..._

_¡Los esperamos!_

_ Ginny_

-Vaya, no sabía que Harry fuera tan paternal- rió Hermione- ¿Oye, crees que podríamos ir juntos?

-Claro, pero yo tengo que quedarme en la tienda hasta el 23. Así que- le puso un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza- tendrás que aguantarme tres días más, empleada.

El resto del día, como siempre, la gente iba y venía. Hermione miraba distraída a la calle y sucedió. Vió a un hombre rubio caminar rápidamente cuesta arriba, sin dudarlo, salió rápidamente a la calle, pero cuando su corazón latía mas fuerte y su respiración se paraba, lo perdió de vista.

Se sintió frustrada mas que nada por haberse guiado por el instinto y se reprochó el haberse involucrado tanto con el rubio como para imaginárselo a cada momento.

_________________________________________________________

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOOR!

GRACIAS!

:]

PD: perdón x tardarme como mil meses, creerán que olvidé por completo q tenía la historia colgada en fanfiction?? Bueeno… hoy subo 3 capítulos para compensar =) Mañana otros 3 y ya después de a uno

ENJOY IT


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Crees qué mi madre se enoje por lo del ghoul? ¡Rayos! aún sigo pensando en eso... Pero cuando vea su regalo... me amará.

-Hasta yo te amaría George.

Acababan de aparecerce en un campo despejado y caminaban hacia Godric´s Hollow. En la plaza había mucha gente muggle y Hermione estaba casi segura que también magos, pues unos fuegos artificiales resultaban muy llamativos. Oían villancicos y risas por cada casa que pasaban, y el espíritu en verdad se contagiaba. Cantando y riendo llegaron hasta el buzón de Harry y vieron que habían adornado los árboles bajos con lucecitas y en la entrada ponían un bello adorno navideño. Al entrar los recibió un calor muy acogedor y por todos lados se veían luces y adornos. Ginny ya tenía poco más de tres meses y ya estaba panzona.

-Mi madre dice que es de familia- dijo un poco sonrosada- por cierto George, dice que cuando llegue te prepares...

-¡Oh no!- George estaba ocupado poniéndole mas adornos al regalo de su madre y sin querer rompió la envoltura, era un preciosísimo dije de oro muy elaborado, parecía echo por duendes y Hermione frunció el ceño- Bueno, aún puedo arreglarlo...

-¡Hagrid!- Hermione lo abrazó y casi se le va el aire- ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Y donde está Neville?

-Ah, bueno, ya vendrá más tarde. Estaba algo ocupado con...

-¡Hagrid ven a la cocina, Ginny intenta alcanzar una cacerola ella sola!- Harry parecía preocupado, pero a la vez muy emocionado. Al parecer estaba ansioso por que naciera su hijo.

-¡Ya te dije que yo puedo!- terció la voz enojada de Ginny-¿Hermione, puedes atender la puerta?

Hermione se preguntó quien sería y se llevó grata sorpresa al encontrar a Luna.

-¡Luna! ¿Dónde te has metido? Te hemos echado de menos- una sonriente Hermione le abrió paso, pero ella giró y empujó consigo una silla de ruedas que no había alcanzado a ver: en ella iba el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, algo más viejo y delgado, pero radiante como siempre.

-Papá estaba solo en casa, espero no les moleste que lo haya invitado- dijo una emocionada Luna-¿Son esos caramelos de café?

-Pasen bienvenidos- les sonrió Ginny- Me da gusto que esté mejor señor Lovegood.

-Gracias hijita, ya me ha sentado muy bien los cuidados de Luna- dijo con voz chillona, pero débil.

-¡Ah! Ahí viene Neville- dijo Hagrid- ¡OH! Lo ha convencido...- Hagrid salió al encuentro del muchacho y de su acompañante. Estrechó la mano de Horace Slughorn, quien parecía más encorvado y viejo, pero estaba bastante bien.

-¡Harry hijo! ¡Cómo has crecido muchacho!- dijo aproximándole una mano a Harry- Y esta debe ser tu adorable esposa... ¿Ginnevra Weasley? Vaya que eres bonita hija.

-Gracias profesor, bienvenido, que gusto que nos acompañe. Harry sin duda querrá platicar con usted- y jaló de un brazo a Harry para que dejara de hostigarla en la cocina.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, todos charlaban animados en la salita. Neville y Slughorn les ultimaban detalles de Hogwarts y les explicaban que Mcgonagall no podía dejar la escuela, pero que les mandaba muchos saludos. Al poco rato se les unieron el resto de la familia Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Percy estaban especialmente encantados de ver a Ginny, puesto que no la habían visto desde que anunció su embarazo y que decir de su madre, quien lloró al verla, pero enseguida cambió su actitud al reñir a George, que se apresuró a darle su regalo adelantado de Navidad.

-¡Oh!...- fue lo que salió de su enfurruñado rostro al tener en las manos el dije con la cadenita fina de oro.- miró sorprendida a su hijo y tras dedicarle una sonrisa de "te saliste con la tuya" lo abrazó- ¡No debiste molestarte George!

-Sí debí. Déjame ponértelo.

Hermione se percató de que Ron no estaba, y la señora Weasley la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba retrasado trayendo a Fleur y su familia. Bill le comentó, un poco apenado, que habían tenido un percance con la policía muggle ya que tuvieron una discusión en la calle y al acercarse un policía reparó en la fiereza de Bill, intentó arrestarlo.

-Fue un verdadero caos, por suerte, Ron fingió ser esposo de Fleur y nosotros nos pudimos librar- concluyó Bill.

_-¡Reparo!-_ exclamó Neville

-Lo lamento Ginny- se disculpó Hagrid tras sentarse en un sillón demasiado pequeño para él.

Ron llegó a la media hora. Ya estaba bastante oscuro afuera y la melena de Fleur relucía a la luz de la luna. Sus padres y su hermana trajeron varias botellas de whisky de fuego y se sentaron a la mesa. Eran bastantes, por lo que tuvieron que alargarla mediante magia.

-...y luego le dije que no necesitaba encantar su espantapájaros para evitar los condenados cuervos- les platicaba Arthur- la gente del pueblo en verdad se espantó al encontrar varios cadáveres de aves... pero por suerte ya lo interceptaron.

-¿Cómo es que Fletcher se ha vuelto tan huraño?- comentó Ron

-Pues, muy agradable que digamos nunca fue- reclamó Harry.

-Es cierto... pobre Mundungus...en verdad ha tenido una vida bastante lastimera. No me quisiera jactar al decir que lo tiene bien empleado...- recalcó Percy con su aire pomposillo.

-¿Alguien quiere más whisky? Yo sí jijiji- les preguntó Slughorn agarrando con una manaza la botella y sirviéndose a él y a Hagrid- Dime hijita, ¿cuando empiezas a trabajar en Hogwarts?

Todos se volvieron hacia Luna, ella se limitó a mirar al techo y después divertida al regordete profesor.

-Ay profesor, iba a ser una sopresa. Chicos, Mcgonagall me ha aceptado, están viendo a la nueva profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- les dijo con aire soñador, pero feliz.

-¡Felicidades Luna!- le dió una palmadita Hermione.

-¡Enhorabuena!

-¡Felicidades!

Después de una breve lluvia de felicitaciones, Harry por fin ganó y sirvió el pavo, Ginny lo miraba enfurruñada, pero agradecida. Todos platicaban alegremente, Ron, al lado de Hermione se entretenía relatandole sus desventuras y aventuras en su carrera.

-... Sólo faltan algunas pruebas más, Harry no quiere aceptar que lo he superado..

-¡Sí! Creo que quiere obtener mi puesto- bromeó Harry- pero es verdad, casi termina.

-Yo empiezo a trabajar en enero- les comentó y ellos se sonrieron alegres- me cansé de las vacaciones.

-¡Excelente! ¡Vuelve el trío al ataque!- exclamó Ron desenvainando una espada invisible, Luna y Neville reían, pero no más fuerte que Hagrid y Slughorn, que ahora discutían y carcajeaban sobre criaturas peligrosas.

-...dile Neville, cuéntale acerca de los nuevos escregutos que he criado- le reclamó Hagrid como si se tratara de defender de una declaración bastante ofensiva.

-Esto... Sí, son muy... ejem... increíbles- Neville parecía incómodo- la cosa es que están acabando con mi cosecha de mandrágoras- le susurró a Harry y Ron- Pero tengo entendido que usted tiene una salamandra de fuego, ¿es verdad Slughorn?

-¡Si Si Si! Es un especímen muy raro de Bulgaria...

-¡Bah! He visto muchos como esos en los estanques del bosque prohibido. Por cierto ¡déjame platicarte sobre Aragog! tengo una bellísimo especie de-hipó fuertemente-...

-¿Aragog? ¿No es el niño escurridizo de Albertus Aragog, de Slytherin?- terció Slughorn- Bueno estoy de acuerdo en que es una bestia...- y a continuación soltaron a carcajadas.

Charlie se unió más tarde a la plática y Hagrid escuchaba embobado sobre dragones, pero a cada rato interrumpía contándoles cosas como "Una vez Norberta ... pensaba que Norberta... si Norberta hubiera tenido hijos..." y terminó por sollozar en el hombro de Slughorn, provocando que se deshiciera en su silla y todos carcajearan. Broma tras broma, se empezó a hacer tarde, y ya era hora de festejar la Navidad.

-¡Brindo por la familia! ¡Por que siempre esté unida!

-¡Buena ésa papá! Yo quiero brindar por mi atolondrado hermano...- todos callaron y lo miraron atentamente- Fred- alzó la copa al techo-sin ti, tal vez ahora estaría encerrado en una pocilga como el desdichado de Mundungus...

-¡George!- le regañó su madre, pero ella parecía conmovida.

-¡Por Fred!¡Por la familia!- brindó Arthur

-¡Por la familia!- brindaron todos, Hagrid brindó un poco tarde con voz arrastrada y sollozaba aún más intensamente. Ginny escondió el whisky.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- aquí y allá sonaban felices navidades, y todos se estrechaban la mano o abrazaban. Hermione estaba contentísima, hace mucho que no experimentaba aquel calor, aquella compañía, toda esa alegría y cariño junta la hicieron tan inmensamente feliz que no pensaba en nada más que en esos momentos...

"¿Cómo estara pasándola? Estara solo... ¿Feliz?" Ese fugaz pensamiento sobre Malfoy la hizo sacudir la cabeza y Ron reparó en ello. Ella argumentó que se le había subido un poco el alcohol. Harry puso algo de música y todos intercambiaban regalos, así que ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el rubio.

-¡Nos vemos pronto chicos! Debemos volver al colegio y pues...- se volvió al profesor Slughorn que se tambaleaba con Hagrid, hombro con hombro,que aveces lo aplastaba- Bueno, creo que necesitaré ayuda...

Bill, Percy y Charlie aceptaron ir con ellos y la señora y el señor Weasley, también se despidieron tras abrazar fuertemente a su hija y a Harry. La familia Delacour, Luna y su padre también partieron, seguidos de Ron, que prometió volver iniciando el año, al igual que George y Hermione, que volverían al Caldero Chorreante.

-¡No olvides limpiar bien el suelo Harry!- bromeó George y Harry puso una cara de pocos amigos, pero los acompañó hasta el buzón y Ron desapareció primero. George y Hermione caminaron un poco más y también desaparecieron.

-Hermione, tengo que dejarte aquí, sube a tu habitación y descansa- le dijo George a Hermione al pie de la puerta que daba al patio trasero del bar. Hermione comprendió que el pelirrojo extrañaba a su gemelo y necesitaba tiempo a solas. Así que tras abrazarlo y desearle felices navidades por cuarta vez, subió a su recámara. Cuando...

El lugar exacto, no lo supo. Estaba demasiado ocupada en ver al aludido, que no se fijó mucho en donde se había aparecido hace pocos segundos...

______________________________________________________

Bueno, pues espero les guste el capítulo de hoy :]

Gracias a todas (y todos jeje) Por leer mi fic, y también agradezco sus comentarios!!!

Y A LOS QUE NO ME DEJAN PUES ANIMENSE :] JEJE

Cuidense, besos.


	18. Chapter 18

Se quedó quieta en donde estaba, al parecer Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Mostraba un aspecto lamentable. Su ropa era impecable pero cuando por fin levantó la vista, Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que lo había pasado mal.

En sus ojos, tras un leve dejo de sorpresa al verla, no se podía ver otra cosa que no fuera dolor y pena. Mostraba unas muy marcadas ojeras y estaba mucho más pálido y delgado de lo que lo recordaba. Al verlo, de pronto Hermione se sintió con ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero se limitó a mirarlo atentamente, y ése fue su error.

-Malfoy...- susurró despacio acercándose todavía mas lento hacia él y enseguida Malfoy le miró de una forma que ella no supo interpretar y se metio a su recámara de un portazo.

Al pasar a su lado, Hermione notó que se había quedado en silencio y que tal vez estaba llorando... No supo por qué, pero quería estar cerca de él. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo Navidad estuviera sólo? Tras dudarlo, llamó a la puerta.

Nadie respondió y ella no desistió. Llamó por segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, pero después de insistir una voz ronca dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?- a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Malfoy sonaba profundamente triste, y aunque trataba de sonar grosero y déspota, no lo lograba.

-Yo... sólo quería...- se sintió estúpida, pero se animó a seguir- ¿Te encuentras bien?...

Tras un silencio sepulcrar y tras lo que le parecieron minutos, oyó unos pesados ruidos de pasos y se abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, el chico que traía su cabeza como volantín. Ahí estaba, se veía más deplorable de cerca y Hermione no pudo reprimir una mueca de compasión. El chico no soportó aguantarle la mirada y bajó la cabeza. Ella se acercó más. Sin duda Malfoy se sentía desdichado por estar sólo... pero aquellos ojos tristes parecían rogarle cariño...

-Draco...-Malfoy la miró. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre... No sabía por que pero Hermione le inyectaba felicidad... o tal vez no era felicidad, pero se sentía más lleno... con vida... y tener esos ojos tan cerca, esos ojos color miel, lo hacían estremecerse y querer más...

Malfoy bajó la vista y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no encontrar palabras apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente. Pero no podía quedarse con el resentimiento en la garganta.

-Mi madre murió ayer por la noche.

Hermione se quedó de hielo al escuchar eso, no se lo esperaba. Se llevó una mano a la boca por la sorpresa. Un profundo ofuscamiento se le formó en el pecho y sentía como se le iba el alma a los pies. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Le afectaba de sobremanera ver al rubio tan decaído, tan deprimido.

Hermione se acercó más y él la miró. Sin dudarlo, se le echó encima y lo abrazó. Él, totalmente sorprendido y confundido por la repentina actitud de la chica, notó cómo temblaba en sus brazos. Él, al borde de las lágrimas, la estrechó más fuerte y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y también temblaba ligeramente.

-Oh Draco...- le dijo dulcemente en un oído y el chico se estremeció al sentir una leve caricia en su nuca.

Dracó la miró y verla tan cerca le provocaba no quererse separar nunca de ella. Lo demás ya no importaba, todo perdía sentido y nadie podía evitar que estuviera allí, queriendo tenerla para siempre. Estaban a un centímetro de distancia... ella podía impregnarse de su fragancia y perder la razón al compás de su respiración. Él se acercaba peligroso a los labios de Hermione y notaba como ella cerraba lentamente los ojos. Lentamente acercó sus labios y la besó tiernamente. Ella se dejaba guiar por él, por sus suaves labios, sentía como iba profundizando el beso despacio y ella le acariciaba el pelo...

Cuando estaba con él no podía pensar, no razonaba, simplemente existía para él; para nadie más.

El la sujetó firmemente de la cintura y la besó más apasionado que antes. Se sentía soñado con esa tierna criatura de sus brazos, sentía que ya no estaba en la realidad, pero debía serlo....

Con una mano abrió el pomo de la puerta y Hermione avanzó hasta que quedaron dentro del cuarto de cerró la puerta con el pie y Malfoy la atrapó entre la pared. Ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y él la tomaba fuerte de la cintura. Hermione sentía como crecía la llama de la pasión en el rubio y eso la hizo estremecer. Quería estar con él, quería quedarse en el calor de sus brazos y no separarse de sus caricias...

Pero súbitamente se detuvo. El chico tenía la mirada perdida y aunque estaba en los brazos de la chica se le veía ausente. Su mirada se volvió fría y poco a poco el odio iba naciendo en sus ojos. Ella alarmada se separó lentamente de él. Lo miró, pero él no la miraba, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Hermione se sintió estúpidamente hipnotizada. No se podía mover y aunque intentaba hablar o preguntar algo, su garganta se lo impedía.

-¿Qué...?- dijo con voz débil.

-Vete- dijo con voz ronca. En su tono se notaba que estaba debatiéndose en su interior.

-Pero...

-Vete, por favor- a tal tono de súplica, no pudo replicar.

Tomó sus cosas, le lanzó una mirada fugaz y se marchó. Estaba como sonámbula caminando. Sentía como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño...o tal vez no era tan malo.

Entró a su recámara y cerró la puerta. Se recargó y se dejó caer. Empezaban a salir miles de dudas en su cabeza, pero ella estaba perdida, simplemente no podía razonar.

No se había movido. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo y gritar, golpear cosas, destuir. Había caído con Granger, se dejó vencer por ser tan débil. Pero es que se la había encontrado en el peor momento.

La muerte de su madre lo tenía devastado. No era capaz de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Simplemente sabía que Granger era capaz de despertar emociones nuevas en él. Y por más que lo intentaba, la castaña era más fuerte que su orgullo.

Por eso no había dejado que continuara, por eso la apartó aunque todo su cuerpo rogaba por que la mantuviese a su lado. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura y ya no sabía cuanto tiempo podía aguantar.

***

Ya estaba cansada de que Malfoy le viera la cara. Se acercaba la fecha de su regreso al ministerio, pero ella no tenía a donde ir a vivir. Pero pensaba que lo mejor sería alejarse de él, aunque fuera lo que menos quería. Muy temprano fue a el callejón y decidió ir a darse una vuelta. Ya no trabajaba para George, pero también quiso ir a verlo. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir, una rosa plateada apareció y se detuvo en seco.

Esta vez, no se inmutó y siguió su camino como si tal cosa no hubiese pasado. Estaba dolida y tenía vergüenza, no quería verle a la cara.

-¡Granger!- dijo una voz a su espalda. Ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino hacia no sabia donde-¡Granger!-repitió.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Malfoy. Déjame en paz- el rubio ya la había alcanzado y se había puesto a caminar a su lado. ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a mirarla? ¿A hablarle? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ya le había echo humillarse? Pero claro, se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

-Ah... ya no soy Draco. Bien, bien- hablaba tranquilamente y eso consternó a la castaña. No hablaba con desprecio ni sorna, sonaba como una persona común y corriente

Hermione se detuvo y lo encaró. Se le veía todavía pálido y Hermione no fue capaz de reclamarle nada, acababa de sufrir una pérdida y no quería ser cruel, ella no.

-Malfoy, ¿Quieres dejar de jugar y comportarte como un adulto?- le dijo serenamente. Él la miró sonriendo de lado.

-No estoy jugando Granger- paseó la mirada distraído y se detuvo a observar un tarro de insectos en una tienda- Lo que paso ayer... fue un error. Pero sin duda no estaba jugando Granger...

Ella lo miró como si no diera crédito a sus ojos. ¿Era una clase de disculpa? Bufó y le espetó:

-Bueno, deja de cometer errores conmigo. Adiós- le dolía decirle eso...

-¡No! Granger...- ¿Que era exactamente lo que iba a decirle? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguirla, tratar de estar con ella aunque sea pelando?- No soportarás estar lejos de mí...-le dijo desafiante.

-¿QUÉ? Ya deja de darte aires y pon los pies en la tierra ¿quieres?- le replicó furiosa.

-¿Crees que puedas estar lejos de mí... sin extrañar esto?

La tomó de la cintura y la besó. Ella se defendió todo lo que pudo, pero su cuerpo no quería. Se derretía en los labios de Malfoy y siempre caía... Así que se rindió y le siguió el beso, ambos se abrazaban y acariciaban. Pero finalmente fue ella quien reaccionó y lo empujó. Lo apuntó con la varita y él se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

-Ya basta- dijo con voz temblorosa y el chico se puso serio de pronto. No soportaba verla en ese estado....¿Por que?. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerro, y la abrió de nuevo-Eres... no... no vale la pena...

Y sin más, se fue directo a la tienda de George. Sabía que él la ayudaría.

_________________________________________________________________________

Hola!! Bueno pues me tardé un poco pero aquí ya andoo :]

hehe espero no los decepcione este episodio pro pues Malfoy aun es muy antipatico xD

azi tiene que ser jaja

EY! ME VOI A ENOJAR .... :] DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLEASEE!!

Buenoo... me voii disfruten i si tienen sugerencias.. pues diganlas.

GRACIAS!


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Lo tengo!

Hermione dió un sobresalto. No pensaba ahora en sus problemas de vivienda, si no en otro más grave. "Ah... ¡que patética!" Claro que su obsesión con el rubio debía parar, pues no era nada grave.

-¿Qué es George?- George la estaba ayudando a encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

-Puedes vivir con tía Muriel. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo bromeaba- agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de la castaña- Lee vive aquí en Londres, en la ciudad. Puedo pedirle que te deje quedarte en su casa, no te preoucupes, es la antigua casa de sus padres y está deshabitada. Está un poco alejada del centro, pero te aseguro que te gustará.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso suena genial! ¿Puedes contactarlo antes de año nuevo?

-Sí lo haré. Además me debe una...

-No quiero saber- le replicó riendo- Bueno, es probable que me quede unos cinco días más. Avísame en cuanto puedas ¿de acuerdo?

Y tras despedirse del gemelo, decidió ir a Gringotts. Y una vez más, el destino le escupió en la cara.

-¡Vaya! ¿No es realmente curioso? Siempre tenemos que toparnos, Granger- Malfoy estaba recargado en un pilar del vestíbulo del banco inmaculado. Su aspecto estaba mejorando, pero en sus ojos todavía se notaba el dolor.

-No, no lo es. Pero eso pronto cambiará- disfrutó el efecto de sus palabras, al darse cuenta de que un dejo de sorpresa se formaba en el rostro agudo del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por fin aceptaras que no puedes estar sin mí?- le sonrió. Pero algo había cambiado, ya dejaba las burlas a un lado. Hermione casi aseguraba que estaba siendo encantador, pero no era posible siendo un petulante hombre. Seguro era por lo de su madre.

-No te daré el gusto. Pero deberías estar feliz- se atrevió a espetarle- ya no estarás sufriendo por tener que verme todos los días. Después de todo...¿No es asco lo que sentiste al.. besarme?

Notó que a pesar de la palidez del rubio, unas motitas rosadas se asomaban en sus mejillas. El rió para despistarlo y desvió la vista de Hermione. Pero después la miró con el desprecio habitual y ella no pudo reprimir un bufido de cansancio. Ya no podía aguantar mucho sin tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Por supuesto. ¿Que otra cosa esperabas?- la fulminó con la mirada.

-De ti, sólo eso- le espetó furiosa.

-¡Ay! Eso dolió- exageró la expresión, pero estaba burlándose.

¿Cómo era capaz de ofender ese rostro divino?¿Esos ojos angelicales? "Eres un sangre pura idiota, contrólate. ¡Por Merlín! Es una sangre sucia corriente"... Pero ya estaba dudando de sí podía resistirse a su instinto... Tal vez era más que instinto... una sed insaciable de ella, de su sonrisa, de su sóla presencia.

-Pues que seas feliz con tus estúpidos juegos.

Iría luego por el oro. No lo necesitaba ahora. Lo mejor era ir a empacar, pues en cuestión de tiempo abandonaría al rubio para siempre... muy en sus adentros rogaba que no fuera así.

***

_Hermione:_

_George me acaba de contar todo. No te preocupes, puedes ocupar la casa cuando gustes. Mañana mismo paso a dejarte la llave personalmente, es necesario. Ya entenderás cuando nos veamos. _

_ Lee_

Al fin iba a marcharse. Ya no soportaba estar ahí mucho tiempo y en verdad que necesitaba estar sola, aunque eso la reconfortaba por que sabía que la casa estaba a unos cuantos minutos del Caldero, pero ya no quería estar cerca del rubio. ¿O sí?

Por mucho que la pisoteara, negara cualquier cariño hacia ella, le insultara... era la última voz que se imaginaba al dormir, y lo primero que veía al despertar eran esos ojos grises en su cabeza. Tal vez era el no estar haciendo nada, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que se estuviera volviéndo loca.

***

-Después del funeral, no tendrás nada más que hacer aquí. Te marcharás de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí... Padre- recalcó la palabra con énfasis a propósito. Aunque el hecho de estar alejado de su padre lo tenía sin cuidado, pero ya no le quedaba mucho dinero. Antes su madre se las ingeniaba para darle un poco, pero el imbécil de él ya no confiaba en Draco. Era bastante desagradable entablar conversación con su padre, pues no hacía mas que inyectarle odio.

-¿Necesitas oro?- Draco lo miró extrañado. Fue como si le hubiera leído la mente. Pero no iba a aceptar nada de él.

-No, estoy bien.

-No seas tonto. Nadamás mírate, pareces un muggle...- le dijo escupiéndole rencor.

-Ya sabré arreglármelas padre- se levantó y lo miró desafiante.

Padre e hijo, estaban de pie, en el imponente salón de la Mansión. La chimenea bailaba y hacía brillar los ojos grises de ambos hombres. El mayor tenía arrugas que se notaban más en la oscuridad desalentada por el fuego y el muchacho se le veía pálido, pero decidido.

Sin más, Malfoy padre giró sobre los talones, tomó una botella que había en la mesita y tras un movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta dejando a su hijo ahí plantado.  
***

-¿Estás segura que estarás bien aquí?- Ron le echó una ojeada al lugar, era pequeño y algunas paredes tenían moho.

-Sí Ron. Con un poco de magia quedará estupenda- le contestó Hermione- Estoy un poco nerviosa...- el día de mañana, iba a ser su primer día de reinstauración de su empleo.

-Lo harás genial, como siempre- le dió una palmadita y empezó a pasear en la salita de la nueva casa de Hermione- ¡puaj! ¡_Fregotego!-_ exclamó al ver lombrices en una esquina.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo vas tú, por cierto?

-Yo... bueno... Harry ha sido una gran ayuda. La verdad voy bastante bien- agregó al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-Me da gusto.

Hermione y Ron pasaron el día arreglando la casa. Lee no les había comentado sobre un nidillo de doxys y el desafortunado pelirrojo pasó el día chupándose un dedo. Al anochecer, habían terminado de limpiar y acomodar todo.

-Bueno Herms, será mejor que me vaya. Necesito llegar temprano y estoy rendido- bufó Ron.

-Gracias Ron- lo abrazó y se despidieron. Hermione se sonrojó al notar que el chico la abrazaba fuerte y tardaba en irse. Pero se alegró mucho de verlo y agradeció sus palabras de aliento.

Después de un sueño no tan reparador, se vistió y encaminó a su destino. Eran muy temprano y el día era frío, como siempre. Después de pasar minutos caminando en silencio, se sentía agarrotada de las manos. Sintió como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Espero casi al instante divisar unos ojos grises o una rosa plateada, pero al pensar más en eso se sintió estúpida.

"Te voy a dejar... no voy a dejar que tu recuerdo me absorba...ya no quiero pensar en ti... renuncio a ti" Por más que se repitiera estas palabras, los dulces besos del chico le caían como el calado frío de ese día.

-¡Buen día señorita Granger!

-¡Que gusto verla de nuevo jefa!

-¡Bienvenida señora Weasley!....

Algunos saludos le parecieron divertidos, aunque algunos no sabían que ya no era esposa de Ron, se alegraron al verla y como si nada hubiese pasado, la saludaban alegremente.

-¡Hermione! Bienvenida. Me alegra encontrarte mejor. Tu nuevo Departamento está en el quinto piso. Finch-Fletchey será tu asistente personal- Kingsley recibió a Hermione en el Atrio- ¡Ah! ahí viene. Bueno, los dejo, tengo que ir a arreglar unos detalles al tercer piso. Compermiso.

Hermione no había reparado en la presencia de Justin, hasta que el ministro se fue. Estaba bastante cambiado, mucho más alto y hasta se podría decir que más atractivo. Hermione le sonrió.

-¡Justin! Que alegría verte..

-Hola Hermione. Pues, trabajaremos juntos- le guiñó un ojo amistosamente y la dirigió hacia su oficina- Te ultimaré los últimos acontecimientos.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Bueno, hay tres leyes que han sido propuestas este mes. Dos son muy buenas, Rossel y Thomas...¡Ah! Sí, se me olvidaba, hace unos meses Dean se trasladó a este departamento. Mira ya hemos llegado a tu oficina.

-Gracias de nuevo- Hermione se sentía algo torpe.

Su oficina era espaciosa y muy agradable. Era más amplia que la que tenía antes. Estaba llena de afiches del ministerio. En el escritorio había un montón de papeleo y de repente sintió una oleada de emoción; volvería a la acción. La oficina de Justin estaba a su lado y tras dejarle unos cuantos memos, se marchó pero viendo a Hermione tan indecisa en su primer día, se quedó con ella todo el resto del día a ayudarla a actualizarse.

-Justin, lamento que hayas tenido que ocupar un puesto más bajo debido a mi regreso- bebían una buena taza de café. Empezaba a anochecer.

-¡No digas eso! Estoy seguro de que tu eres más capaz que yo para el puesto de jefe- le dijo dándole ánimos.

-Bueno... ¿Que tenemos aquí...- dijo señalando un papel rojo que estaba en un rincón de la mesa.

-Ésas son las peticiones rechazadas. Ésa en particular, la han mandado varias veces, y todas han sido un fracaso

-¿Quién la ha pedido?

-Lucius Malfoy.

__________________________________________________

Hola Hola!! Hey Gracias por sus comentariios !!

sigan comentando!! PORFAAVORR!

espero les guste este capítulo...

Graciias

:]


	20. Chapter 20

Al tomar la hoja sintió como su pulso se aceleraba.

_Título: Petición de ley  
Descripción: Nuevos impuestos contra las familias de sangre mezclada.( Ver detalles anexos). Los fondos serán encausados a la restauración del bien de las urbes limpias.  
Remitente: Lucius Malfoy._

...

No pudo seguir leyendo. Contempló el resto de las letras con un tremendo asco y horror. No comprendía como después de la caída de su "amo" el señor Malfoy se dignaba a seguir tomando represalias contra los sangre sucia. Por supuesto que ella se encargaría que jamás llegase a pasar nada de aquello. Miró estupefacta a Justin y se sorprendió de que mostraba un gesto divertido.

-Ha caído en desgracia. No le tomes importancia. Nos llegan como peste cada semana... ésa en particular es muy reciente, llegó hace 2 días.

-Vaya... no se que le pasa por la cabeza- estaba indignada, jamás pensó que se encontraría con peticiones como ésas.

-Bueno, ya sabes que hacer.- le extendió un pequeño sello rojo.

-Sin duda- tras dejar la hoja en el montón, un repentino pensamiento zurcó su mente- ¿Alguien más ha hecho peticiones de este tipo?

-Sí... bueno, en realidad los duendes y elfos, algunos rebeldes que han quedado.

-Uhmm... algún... ¿otro Malfoy?

Justin la miró escrutadoramente, pero parecía que estaba concentrándose.

-¡Ja! ese engreído de Draco... pues no.

Ella respiró aliviada cosa que él no reparo, al parecer estaba especialmente sentido con el rubio, pues él era también un sangre sucia.

-Pero ha venido en dos ocasiones.

-¿Qué?- le urgió Hermione, levántandose súbitamente de la sila. Al notarlo, se sonrojó y carraspeó-¿Por qué?- intuyó que tal vez adivinó donde estaba.

-Bah...- le restó importancia. No se extraño de que la castaña se hubiese alterado, pues ambos le demostraban un intenso odio- Vino el mes pasado a solicitar un puesto aquí. ¡Ja! Me dió una satisfacción especial rechazarlo. Pero... hace una semana exactamente que volvió a solicitar u puesto menor en otro departamento... no sé cual..

-Pues estará más que acabado...- Hermione recordó que le chico lucía pálido y con prendas deplorabes, que no mostraba el porte tan característico de él. Sintió un remordimiento al recordar que el desdichado se había quedado sin madre... y que su padre era un estorbo...

-Es lo menos que se merece- Hermione estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero se alcanzó a aguantar cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Era Harry.

-¡Harry!- se levantó a saludarlo

-¿Cómo va todo?- el chico pareció extrañado de que Justin estuviera ahí y también lo saludó.

-Muy bien, Justin me ha estado ayudando.

-¿Estás muy ocupada? Vamos afuera...

-Oh claro- Hermione notó que Harry estaba algo consternado.

Cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar al elevador. No quiso preguntarle nada a su amigo hasta que llegaron a su despacho. En la puerta había una plaquita dorada que rezaba:

_Harry Potter_  
_Jefe de Aurores_

Al entrar, la chica sonrió para sus adentros cuando vió que tenía su salita tan sencilla que no era posible creer que era el jefe de aurores. Aunque sí tenía muchos objetos extraños y un cuadro de un hombrecillo de aspecto estrafalario, lo demás estaba al estilo Harry, un poco desordenado, pero acogedor.

-Uhmm.. siéntate.

-Harry...- le dijo divertida acomodándose en el sillón- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que? Uhm no nada- le sonrió ampliamente y continuó- Ginny y yo queremos pedirte una cosa.

-¿Y que és?

-Que... seas la madrina de James.-dijo.

-¡Harry!- rió- me estabas asustando, pero claro que quiero, será un placer...

-Gracias- dijo más aliviado- Pero hay algo más... le pedí a Ron que fuera el padrino...- la miró como no queriendo la cosa...

-¡Oh!...- vagó la vista sobre el escritorio de Harry. Aquello no lo esperó, pero sabía que no la incomodaba.- Pues estaré mas feliz- le sonrió sinceramente.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, creía... no importa- le dijo al fin.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va con lo de ser auror?

-Que él mismo te lo diga- dijo sonriendo a las espaldas de ella, Ron acaba de entrar en el despacho con aire despreocupado. Al parecer había estado escuchando atento, por si ella decidía que era una mala idea.

-Desde ahora llámenme Weasley el imparable- hizo un ademán de héroe, haciéndo que sus amigos rieran.

-Ya es oficialmente, un auror.- dijo con orgullo Harry- Le ha costado pasar la prueba de transformaciones y camuflaje, pero por fin lo ha logrado.

-Sí...y tengo una bonita oficina aquí al frente.

Charlaron un poco más acerca del embarazo de Ginny, de algunos amigos que se habían unido al ministerio como Hannah Abbott, Dean, Seamus... Y de Neville, de Luna y su nueva incursión en Hogwarts. Pero el tema de discusión unos minutos después fue una noticia que impactó a Hermione mas de lo que sus amigos esperaron.

-¿MALFOY AUROR?- les recalcó limpiamente sorprendida...-No...¡NO! No puede ser...no

-Tranquila Hermione, por supuesto que no es nada serio... ya se le pasará... lo último que quisiera Malfoy es luchar contra magos como su padre...- le dijo Harry

-Sí... además es tan tonto que no lo lograría- Harry y Ron rieron, pero Hermione sabía que ambos subestimaban la inteligencia del rubio.

-Pero... ¿si lo lograra? ¿Si de un momento a otro se decidiera a ser bueno?

-Jaja Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy, el hurón, ¿recuerdas?- Ron casi se cae de la risa, Harry golpeaba con un puño el escritorio.

-Có-como crees que lo dice ense-serio- Harry carcajeaba y la castaña empezaba a reír también.

-Bueno... creo que sólo lo hace por que no le queda nada...

Y se atrevió, por primera vez, a hablar con alguien de que había visto antes a Malfoy, de que estaba desempleado como su padre, del estado en que se encontraba... Pero de eso a revelarles los insultantes cortejos de los que había sido víctima, resultaba tan vergonzoso como decirles lo de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Bueno era lógico. Es lo menos que se merece- repitió Harry las palabras de Justin- Es un desagradecido.

-Es un Malfoy- agregó Ron con desprecio y recordó su episodio en las Tres Escobas, del cual Harry estaba bien enterado.

-Pero ya. Hablemos de otra cosa.

-Sí...- Harry recordó súbitamente algo y casi lo grita-¡Demonios! ¡Debía estar en casa hace media hora! Ginny me matará...

-Anda pues, que se ha vuelto tan gruñona como mamá- dijo en broma, pero su semblante demostraba lo contrario.

-Yo me voy contigo Harry, de todos modos iba a visitarlos- Ron lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Genial. Hasta mañana Herms.

Tras despedirlos, se dió cuenta de la hora y decidió volver a su despacho, estaba vacío y ya casi todos se habían marchado. No encontró ni un alma por ahí así que también decidió irse. Pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Herms! Te acompaño.

-Gracias Justin- el porte del muchacho le hacía recordar vagamente al de Malfoy. Pero eran tan distintos que rió.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó extrañado.

-No... descuida. Ya descubrí que empleo solicitó Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cuál?

-Auror

Enseguida ambos empezaron a reírse y se encaminaban al Atrio cuando ella tropezó. Fue tan rápido que no supo cómo, sólo que terminó en los brazos de Justin tan ágilmente que se sobresaltó y sintió un dejo de emoción. Justin estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo que enseguida notó su fragancia varonil. A su mente vinieron montones de recuerdos, en especial porque notó una mirada intensa, pero ésa mirada no podía ser la misma... No lo era.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro. Justin no la había soltado. Pero al reparar en la comprometedora posición en que se hallaban, la levantó y la acomodó. Se había sonrojado ligeramente y carraspeó.

-Sí...esto...¿Dónde vives?- le despistó

-En una casa cercana de Londres.

-¿En serio? Yo vivo también aquí. Bueno, yo tomo el autobús...me tengo que ir. Uh... nos vemos mañana jefa.

-Adiós Justin- le dijo sonriendo.

"Justin..." caviló todo el camino en lo que acababa de pasar y sintió que su mente viajaba mucho. Era cierto, el chico había cambiado y ahora estaba muy apuesto, pero sin duda no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Lo conocía desde mucho, y no le cabía en la mente que pudiera a llegar a algo más.  
Y de nuevo... pensó en Malfoy... en esa estúpida propuesta de ser auror y pensó si ya había adivinado que ella se encontraba en el ministerio. Aunque no era tan difícil de adivinar, y las ganas de volver a verlo surgieron como llamaradas.

___________________________________________________________

Hola!! Ouch ya mero entro a la escuela así que tratare de subir muchos capis de aquí al domingo :]

DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLEASE!!!! espero por lo menos juntar 10 antes de seguirle...

cuidenzee !!!


	21. Chapter 21

Suponía que después de su último encuentro la vería menos. Al menos lo pensó y lo logró el primer día. Pero conforme pasaban los días la veía a cada segundo en su mente. Sus ojos lo atornillaban sin cesar y su leve fragancia regresaba con cada suspiro del aire.

Jamás en toda su vida había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de volver a ver su melena, de volver a sentir como sus palabras perforaban sus oídos y sus ojos atravesaban como cuchillos su corazón. Era masoquista o tal vez un... "¡Diablos! estuve a punto de.... pero tal vez sea la palabra más correcta... me estoy.... no no no, un Malfoy no es débil, un Malfoy no permite que alguien lo someta de esa forma"

Se había ido de su Mansión por fin. Draco tenía ganas de marcharse, pero el lugar en donde ahora estaba prácticamente lo escupía y pedía a gritos que regresara. Él jamás había estado tan necesitado de dinero, pero pedirlo a su padre, jamás. Además, él se negaba a darle su herencia a su propio y único hijo. Pero él tenía un plan.

***

Los días no podían ser más monótonos que aquellos. Sin embargo, ejercía su carrera con aplomo y entusiasmo que Justin supo apreciar.  
Había pasado poco menos de un mes y Hermione ya estaba instalada y cotidianizada. Ella y Justin eran la pareja implacable del departamento, como solían decir algunos de los demás empleados. Pero sí era cierto que se habían acercado bastante y eran eficaces contra las leyes. Más de una vez recibían felicitaciones por parte de los otros y el propio ministro. Y en cierto modo, también se habían acercado estrechamente "Sólo amigos" se repetía una y mil veces.

Más de una vez al día pensaba en el rubio y eso era bastante alarmante. Se preguntaba donde estaría, con quien, que estaría tramando al intentar meterse al ministerio.

-¡Hermione! ¿Me estás oyendo?

-No lo sé- dijo sin razón alguna. Había pensado en voz alta y se sobresaltó al oír la ronca voz de Justin.

-Bueno, entonces si quieres voy yo...- dijo Justin, al parecer no reparó en la ausencia de ella.

-¿Qué? No, a dónde...¿ O cómo?- Hermione se sintió apenada. No era la primera vez que estaba distraída en el trabajo.

-A hablar con Garmit. Ya sabes, está pidiendo exigencias contra los derechos de los duendes. Pero si no puedes...

-¡No! Lo haré con gusto Justin- un poco de aire era lo que necesitaba para despejarse y una buena misión como esa no le podía pasar inadvertida.

-Mañana, al atardecer, en los terrenos de Hartis, al norte de Hogsmeade.

-¿Hartis? ¿Por qué tan alejado de ....?- "alejado de los magos.." comprendió.

-¿Necesitas compañía?- Justin no la miraba, observaba entretenido una chapa de una puerta.

-No, gracias Justin, estaré bien.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriéndole- Tal vez necesites saber que a Garmit le encanta alardear mucho. No le creas tanto de lo que dice.

-De acuerdo.

Muy temprano, como siempre atendió sus asuntos en el trabajo con normalidad. Tras saludar a el último mago, enfiló hacia calle abierta, y buscó un rincón para aparecerse. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con un Hogsmeade taciturno. Buscó con la mirada el sendero hacia los terrenos, pero antes, decidió ir y refugiarse del inmenso frío en las Tres Escobas.

Al salir, una fugaz llamarada platinada cruzó su mirada, pero al observar más atenta, divisó un destello metálico a lo lejos. Sólo era un tablón cercano. Aún así, se había quedado de hielo y su corazón aun resonaba con violencia. Sí que extrañaba esa voz arrastrando las palabras.

En una mano, hizo aparecer un tarro con pequeñas llamitas azuladas, pues el frío era insoportable. Caminaba a paso lento, pues aún faltaba más de media hora para el atardecer. Pero tratándose de duendes, no podía darse el lujo de quedar mal.  
No le parecía sospechoso que el astuto duende le hubiera citado en Hartis, pues se sabía que era bien conocido que los duendes se sentían más seguros en territorios de su especie. Hartis, aunque frío y enorme, era completamente seguro.

-Señora Weasley- una voz chillona la sobresaltó y se giró.

En un no muy concurrido de edificios, pero vasto sendero, se encontraba Garmit. Pequeño, viejecillo y con una nariz en forma de morro, le miraba severo y expectante. Se habían quedado de ver a orillas del lago oscuro de Hartis. El lago estaba congelado y a las orillas había unas cuantas casas.

-Bien, señor Garmit- decidió no corregir al duende- Aquí me encuentro. ¿Cuál era ése asunto tan...

-Siéntese- la urgió, mostrándole una banca al extremo del parquecillo- Quería externarle mis deseos de absorber esas ridículas leyes que han impuesto hacia mi especie- le dijo mordazmente.

-Explíquese Garmit- le sorprendió que fuera al grano tan rápido, pero no abandonó el tono cortés.

-Es ridículo que intenten devaluar los tesoros élficos y de los duendes- le espetó

-No estamos devaluando señor. Lo que intentamos es reducir el monto...

-¿Cree que nosotos redujimos nuestro labor?

-... ya que lo que piden es excesivo- cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse.

La discusión siguió por lapso de una hora. Al final ella se cansó, y debatiendo llegaron a un buen acuerdo. Tras despedirlo y verlo desaparecer, se quedó sentada donde estaba. Contemplando la nieve, helándose... de sorpresa.

Una rosa plateada inmaculada cayó en su regazo. Se sobresaltó y enseguida miró al frente. No había nadie. Meneó la cabeza y volvió la vista a su regazo. Ahí seguía la flor, inocente, burlándose de ella. Al volver la cabeza y mirar a sus espaldas, se paró y dejó caer la rosa a la nieve.

-Malfoy...-dijo anhelante

-Hola Granger. ¿Es mi turno ahora?- preguntó con aparente inocencia.

-¿De que hablas?- en su voz notó nerviosismo y se enderezó. Verla tan conmocionada lo hizo estremecer y sentirse de una dicha de la que no gozaba hace días.

- Ya has acabado con el enano. ¿Puedes escuchar mis peticiones ahora?- le dijo solemnemente.

-¿Peticiones? ¿Que...- lo entendió al fin- ¿Por qué quieres ser auror? No debes dirigirte a mí... si no a Harry. No pierdas el tiempo y haznos un favor a todos ¿Quieres?

-¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para querer ser mangoneado por el inepto de Potter? Se nota que no me conoces Granger.

-Más de lo que crees. Bueno, si eso era todo...- Definitivamente no se quería marchar, porque no se movió ni un centímetro-Adiós.

-Anda.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de que?

-¿Pues que quieres?

-Yo nada, tu eras la que te ibas

-¡Ja!- Hermione le miró con desprecio y se marchó, pero de nuevo el rubio se cruzó, cerrándole el paso con un brazo. Hacia un frío desgarrador, él notó que los labios de ella empezaban a ponerse morados y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas. Estaba hermosa.

-Pero antes- hizo gala de toda su caballerosidad, tendiéndole una mano que ella rechazó- Sentémonos a charlar.

-No- marchó dirección opuesta al sendero de regreso. No sabía bien a dónde iba.

-Vamos Granger, no muerdo... tan fuerte- divertido la siguió. Ella enfilaba hacia un camino en un extremo del lago. Se detuvo a la mitad, al lado de una roca empinada que terminaba en el lago.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Nunca piensas en los demás, nunca te detienes a pensar en lo que otros puedan sentir. Pero está muy bien, ocúpate de ti, de tus propios conflictos y...

-¿Crees que lo sabes todo? ¿Crees que puedes analizarme así como así?- avanzó hacia ella, que retrocedió, al ver peligro en los ojos del rubio.

-No intento analizarte. Ni quiero hacerlo, no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

-¿Si? Pues tú tampoco sangre sucia, no sé por que me atrevo a hablarte, a estar cerca de ti....- aunque su tono era de desprecio, Hermione percibió confusión en sus labios. Avanzó unos pasos más.

-Pues si no lo sabes, no intentes adivinarlo. Aléjate- lo último lo dijo tensando los músculos del cuerpo- ¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡No!- ambos estaban forcejeando, él intentando abrazarla o lastimarla, Hermione sólo sabía que debía zafarse, pero había traspasado la gran roca y de pronto dejó de sentir el forcejeo. Caía hacia el lago... intentó sacar la varita y lo único que atinó a hacer fue romper el hielo.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Sintió cómo cada centímetro de su cuerpo era invadido por una presión, por una fuerza infinita, no sentía nada, no pensaba en nada, tan sólo era ese frío que la envolvía.. ese hielo que se le colaba por todos lados.  
Malfoy miró horrorizado lo que acababa de provocar y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se lanzó al lago. Por un minuto, olvidó que hacia ahí, cómo era que había llegado. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no sabía si tenía rostro o no... todo parecía oscuro, no podía ni temblar del entumecimiento.  
Al fin, sintió un golpe cerca de su tobillo y reaccionó. Nadó hacia ella y la jaló de un brazo la levantó con todas sus fuerzas y nadó a la superficie, sintiéndo como sus pulmones se oprimían y cómo una fuerza los hacía levantar. Al respirar el aire, los dos temblaron convulsivamente. Él la atrajo a su cuerpo y con una energía imposible, la sacó a empujones a la orilla mas cercana.  
Palpó su chaqueta, todo su cuerpo. Había perdido la varita.

-¡Demionos!- miró a Hermione que se encogía del espantoso frío. Sus ropas estaban empapadas, así que no pudo quitarse nada para ofrecércelo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y rezar por que no le diera hipotermia. Se levantaron y caminaron unos pasos, tambaleándose. No hablaron sólo titiritaban.

Draco intentaba que ella estuviera totalmente cubierta por él. No iba a dejar que le pasara nada. Tenía que protegerla. Tenía que estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Gra-granger- al hablar sintió cómo sus labios temblaban del frío- N-no podemos aparecernos sin varita....

Ella no hablaba sólo cerraba los ojos sin querer mirarle. Al parecer estaba aun muy conmocionada.

-Ya va a anochecer...- sus palabras hicieron que ella abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y lo mirara con horror. Hermione sabía que ahora su situación empeoraría y eso le provocó nuevos temblores. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se dejó abrazar por el rubio, quien la tomó con increíble ternura y la acariciaba para aminorar el frío.

Se guarecieron en la sombra de un árbol. Se sentaron y acurrucaron. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que se entendían sin emplear las palabras. Malfoy pasó un brazo por su hombro y la cubrió con el otro, ella se apoyó en su hombro mientras se dejaba querer por el rubio.

El la besó en la cabeza y siguió acariciándola hasta que dejaron de temblar. Sí que se hallaban en un embrollo total. Sin varita, a kilómetros de civilización... sólo ellos dos. Y la gruesa capa de nieve que les cubría los pies desnudos.

-¿Qu-qu..- era incapaz de articular palabra. Malfoy la calló con un susurro en su oído y la chica sintió calor por primera vez. Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo le depositaba otro beso en la frente y la acercaba más hacia sí.

No se detuvo a pensar. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente le gustaba y quería seguir así por más tiempo.

Malfoy seguía acariciándola con ternura y cerraba los ojos... imaginándo cómo sería tener aquello para siempre...

_____________________________________________

He vuelto mas pronto de lo que esperaban eehh??

Hehehe espero les guste :]

DEJEN COMENTARIOS!  
DEJEN COMENTARIOS!  
DEJEN COMENTAIROS!

GRACIIIAS!

:p


	22. Chapter 22

Abrió los ojos y un destello blanco le cegó por un momento. Al instante recordó donde estaba y rápidamente volvió la vista a su derecha. Unos fuertes brazos le impedían moverse, pues la tenían abrazada. Habían pasado la noche ahí.

Malfoy aún dormía, tenía el pelo rubio cubierto de nieve y las ropas escarchadas. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y reprimió el gesto de besarlo, aunque esas bellas curvas la incitaban tanto...  
Necesitaba ser racional, no asimilaba bien lo que había pasado. Aunque era sábado por la mañana sentía que se había sobrepasado con su irresponsabilidad. Pero francamente eso no le importaba tanto como el hecho de haber "pasado la noche" con Malfoy

-Draco...- lo sacudió levemente y el muchacho hizo un gesto que derritió a la castaña- Draco....

El se movió con tremenda modorrez se aferró mas a Hermione y siguió durmiendo. Ella con una sonrisa nerviosa le movió con un poco más de fuerza él lanzó un gruñido y abrió los ojos. A diferencia de ella, rápidamente se dió cuenta de que tenía abrazada a Hermione y se sobresaltó, pero no la soltó.

-¡Granger!- le dijo asustado, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus vahos se combinaban

Le estaba empezando a enfadar que la llamara Granger... ¿Era tanto su orgullo que no le podía llamar por su nombre?

-Nos hemos quedado dormidos- dijo soltándose y sin mirarlo.

-Ya me doy cuenta, no soy idiota- se paró de un brinco y se sacudió como si se hubiera manchado de barro por todo el cuerpo.

-Pues eso está aun en duda- Malfoy la miró y al ver enojo en la chica mudó la expresión de debilidad a desprecio... pero era un desprecio falso...

-En vez de que me agradezcas- le dijo ofendido.

-¿Que? ¡Pero si tu fuiste el que me tiró!- se levantó también y lo desafió

-No seas boba Granger- estaba volviendo a su ya tan arraigado odio- si te caíste fue por ser tan distraída...

PLAF! Una certera mano de la chica se plasmó en la pálida mejilla de Malfoy y tras mirarle con ojos húmedos en lágrimas se marchó corriendo dejando a un estupefacto muchacho. Estaba harta, harta de que siempre que demostrara algo de cariño con ella se las ingeniara para hacerla sentir mal, culpable, desdichada, estúpida... tontamente enamorada.

El rubio se quedó mas frío que el hielo que lo rodeaba. El dolor físico no era nada con lo que sintió al ver esos ojos miel húmedos... sintió que la breve paz que experimentó la noche anterior había sido un sueño... un sueño hermoso.  
Sentir ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos le llenó con un calor que jamás había sentido. Se sintió estúpido, débil, enojado, furioso, embobado... pero ya no luchaba tanto por retener esos pensamientos.

Se alejó del rubio y se sintió indignada por su repentina reacción.  
Pero definitivamente, la Hermione que conocía, había muerto. La tonta ingenua de Hermione Granger estaba acabada para él. Y ella se iba a encargar de hacérselo saber la próxima vez que lo viera.

***

-¿Pasa algo Justin?- le preguntó con interés mientras checaba las nuevas peticiones.

-Pues... un poco más de lo mismo- le respondió la castaña, mas se entretuvo en un pequeño pergamino. Hermione notó que su expresión se tornaba ofendida y...-¡No!

-¿Que?- le dijo preocupada. Pues temió que desaprobaran su ley en pro de los gigantes.

-Malfoy quiere incursionar en tu departamento.

Sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. _"¡Eso jamás_!" Pero lo cierto es que al arrebatarle el pergamino al chico, notó muy a su pesar que había salido bastante bien del colegio. Siete éxtasis. Perfecto...  
Pero tenía un as bajo la manga. El pasado de Malfoy le perseguía. Su pasado, o mas bien su presente oscuro no le sería de gran ayuda para obtener el puesto.

-Pues que lo intente- dijo una desafiante Hermione. Y abandonó su oficina, en dirección a ver al ministro, dejando a Justin contrariado.

Tras una semana, las cosas siguieron el curso normal en el departamento. Había estado algo preocupada por aquella solicitud, pero se negó a aceptar que cabían altas posibilidades al escuchar del ministro que el rubio era competente para el puesto. Eso la había indignado y encolerizado.  
-Hoy iré a fijar cita de nuevo con...- Hermione le escuchaba apenas. Atendía lo que parecía una peticion pero en realidad garabateaba sin sentido una hoja suelta.

-Hola Granger- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Al oír salió de su ensimismamiento y vió al rubio que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Pero puso en marcha sus planes.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- dijo Justin en tono frío. Hermione no le quitaba los ojos al chico y él tampoco a ella. Justin miró alternadamente a los dos sin saber que hacer, entonces Justin se interpuso entre ella y Malfoy y le enfrentó- Será mejor que te largues.

-Esfúmate Fletchley- le espetó fulminándolo con los ojos.

-No me moveré. Será mejor que te largues- ambos muchahos se miraban. Justin parecía destilar mas desprecio.

Hermione al fin se movió. Pasó una mano ágil por el hombro de Justin y él no se sobresaltó hasta que ella se acercó divertida a su oído y susurró algo.

"Finge como que te he dicho algo gracioso. Tengo una idea. Márchate"

Justin, como el buen asistente que era, lanzó una risita y tras fulminarlo se marchó cerrando la puerta.  
Draco se quedó mirando extrañado a la castaña. Había algo raro en aquello, ella le miraba de una nueva forma.... no la supo interpretar.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que tardarías tan poco en volver a mí- le dijo en un tono dulzón.

Malfoy no sabía que hacer, que pensar, que decir. La miró, pero soltó una mueca y se acercó a ella.  
-¿Me extrañaste?- le dijo con voz ronca. Ella le miraba pícaramente y el sintió una oleada de...¿Deseo?

-No tanto como sé que tu me extrañaste- le dijo acercándose más a él. El rubio no retrocedió. Sabía que Granger no era así. "¿Que diablos traes entre manos..?" Pero si de provocar se trataba, él no era del todo inútil...

-Pues... podríamos aprovechar que el inútil de Fletchley no está...- le dijo tomándola por la cintura, pegándola con fuerza contra sí.

Le miró a los ojos, aún con expresión divertida y sensual. Bajó la mirada y posó sus manos sobre el ancho pecho de Malfoy. Le acarició lentamente y él miraba con una sonrisa de lado sus movimientos. "Anda... anda.... vamos sigue..." Intentaba descifrar como terminaría aquello, cuando sin previo aviso le desabotonó el abrigo negro y continuaba con la camisa...  
"No..." Se avergonzó de sus imperfecciones y le detuvo la mano. Mas su expresión siguió sensualmente atrayente y fue él quien acarició la espalda de la chica... peligrosamente la dirigió hacia abajo... más abajo...

Cuando llegó a su bien formado trasero, se estremeció y sintió una oleada de emoción. La chica cerró los ojos, pero el no lo notó. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices chocaban.  
"Basta Hermione.... tu no eres así... ¡Dale su merecido! ¿Que se ha creído?"

Y entonces, ella le besó apasionadamente. Draco reaccionó tarde, tan tarde que la chica se abalanzaba sobre él y lo tumbaba sobre la mesa. "Pero que bien lo hace" pensó mientras la tomaba del trasero y le devolvía el beso con más pasión. Casi con frenesí, ambos se amaban con desesperación, tirando objetos y papeles por todas partes.

Draco bajó la manó hacia la cintura de ella y le acarició la bella piel que era tan suave. Ella enredó los brazos en el cuello del rubio. Su plan no había salido como quería. Ella pensaba hacerse la interesante y que él reaccionara intimidado. Sucedió todo lo contrario, él... era un experto en seducir.

Pero de todas formas, decidió tomar riendas y hizo como pudo para posarse encima de Malfoy. Se preguntó que tan extraña se veía, agazapada encima de su peor enemigo como una gata. Sintió vergüenza... pero él era un patán. Así que no le importó.  
"Vaya Granger..." se sintió sorprendido por lo bien que besaba y se insinuaba. Acarició su pelo y volvió a posisionarse encima de ella.

"Oh..." era imposible vencer al rubio. Seguían besándose, cuando un golpe en la puerta los separó al instante. Se miraron horrorizados y voltearon juntos las cabezas a ver el umbral recién abierto.

Ron los miraba con la boca abierta.


	23. Chapter 23

Ninguno de los tres se movió. Ron observaba boquiabierto la escena que tenía ante los ojos sin poder creerlo: Malfoy arriba de Hermione quien aparentemente estaba siendo víctima, pues el rubio atrapaba sus muñecas.  
Sintió como poco a poco la furia se apoderaba de el como un veneno en sus venas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó voz en cuello, se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

-Ron...- "¿Qué? ¿que le vas a decir...?" Hermione hacía todo por zafarse de Malfoy pero éste seguía aprisionándola.

-¡Suéltala imbécil!- le gritó a Malfoy sacando la varita.-¿Hermione estás bien?

-Te aseguro que está mas que bien- el rubio le espetó al pelirrojo cuando tomaba a Hermione de la mano y suavemente la bajaba del escritorio, esto dejó a Hermione más aturdida de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Aléjate de ella Malfoy!- le apuntó directo al pecho. Acto seguido, el rubio sacó también su nueva varita y ambos se apuntaban amenazadoramente

-Oblígame Weasley- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Óyeme bien Malfoy, si me entero de que estás molestando a Hermione, te las verás conmigo...

-No tengo intención de molestarla.- le dijo acercándose más a él.

-Pues entonces no te aparezcas más por aquí. ¡Lárgate!

-¡Basta! ¡Basta los dos!- Hermione se acercó hasta ellos y se interpuso en lo que parecía una nueva pelea.

Ron miraba los ojos grises con profundo odio. Estaba rojo como un tomate pero su expresión no podía ser más enojada. El rubio estaba pálido, pero también irradiaba determinación. Se miraron cerca de un minuto y después Malfoy salió por el umbral a toda prisa. Pero...

-Escucha Granger, necesito otro tiempo a solas contigo. Pero ahora si va enserio...- y tras dirigirle una última mirada significativa, desapareció.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- le dijo Ron aun furioso.

-¿Qué?- intentó aparentar confusión

-¿Por qué Malfoy ha estado aquí?¿Que buscaba?¿Que.... ¿Por que... cuando entré...- el color volvió a la pecosa tez de Ron.

-Nada. Quería un puesto de trabajo.- dijo sin mirarlo- Por supuesto que no se lo daré. Pero Kings...

-Hermione...- le dijo tomándola del hombro. Ella lo miró y comprendió. No se iba a tragar ese cuento. Sabía que Ron había visto demasiado....

-Se puso agresivo y... no se... se transformó completamente... Yo...no sabía que hacer... Justin no estaba aquí... sólo....

-...Hermione..

-No pensé... no se que quería hacerme...- "¡Buena esa! ahora sí que la hiciste Hermione" pensó y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó repentina y venenosamente- Yo...

-...YA HERMIONE. No tienes que explicarme. Yo sé que es una sabandija, una rata asquerosa.. un hijo de...

-Pero...

-Sé lo que vi. Tranquila, no dejaré que te haga nada más. Al parecer está mas loco de lo que creía.

-AY Ron...

Ron la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente. Hermione se sintió protegida, querida abrazada a su mejor amigo.

-¡Hermione! Acabo de ver a Malf...- Justin se detuvo en la puerta para ver como Ron y Hermione se separaban- Ohm. Lo lamento... si interrumpí algo...

-No, no interrumpiste nada Justin.- dijo Hermione despreocupadamente. Tomó a Ron de la mano y le dió un apretón. gesto que Justin no ignoró y tensó el rostro. Ron sonrió y se marchó.

-Creí... que estaban separados. Me da gusto que hayan vuelto a..estar juntos.- pero por su tono ella pudo notar que no le daba nada, ni un poco de gusto.

-¿Juntos? Oh no... es sólo que... bueno... te contaré lo que ha pasado.

Y tras unas tazas de café la noche fue llegando, inundando de su manto de complicidad. Justin parecía más relajado y hasta contento. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que tal vez Justin sintiera algo más que amistad... pero no quiso aceptarlo, lo apreciaba, pero no de esa forma.

-Bien, es tarde. Me marcho ¡nos vemos mañana jefa!

Aquella noche, al caminar en la acera muggle, sintió ganas de llorar. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación, su vida estaba equilibrada hasta cierto punto. Pero ahora unas cuantas grietas aparecían, grietas con el nombre de Draco Malfoy atormentaban su mente.  
Ya no aguantaba que se metiera en su vida, que la dominara de esa forma, que se empezara a mezclar con su vida cotidiana, a interferir en su vida privada, a meterse con sus amigos (cosa que siempre había hecho) y sobre todo...  
Que se alejara y la dejara con angustia y apareciera después de tanto tiempo y se mostrara frío, que ya no era dueña de sus pensamientos, de su razón, que ya no pudiera verle a los ojos sin sentir como su cuerpo llamaba con cada célula el calor tan acogedor que tenían esos brazos fuertes, que llamara en sueños su dulce, intensa y ronca voz, que ya no tenía vida propia... él era su vida.

Ignoró cómo sus lágrimas caían y rodaban en sus mejillas hasta caer como una exhalación en la banca donde estaba sentada, en el oscuro parque. En aquel oscuro parque donde una vez...una primera vez vió esa rosa plateada... ahora... ¿Otra vez la veía?

-Es tarde para que estés sola.

Volteó el rostro empapado en lágrimas y vislumbró a la persona que las provocaba. Tan altivo como siempre, tan horriblemente atractivo, tan... perfecto.

-Déjame sola- le dijo con voz temblorosa. No quería mirarlo, no quería caer nuevamente en sus redes. Así que le dió la espalda. Pero él se sentó a su lado.

-Ya basta Granger. Tienes que contarme que pasa con Weasley.

-¿Qué?- le dijo secándose las lágrimas presurosamente con una mano. Él se acercó más a ella y la miró con ternura.

"Se ve tan hermosa"... Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder estar sin necesitarla. Sin querer estar con ella. Era algo fuera de él, no podía controlarlo. Jamás en su vida enfrentó tal reto, pero no podía enamorarse de una sangre sucia. ¡No! no podía pues su padre... "Eso ya no me importa...entonces... entonces"  
Cada día sin ella era una tortura interminable, en su mente resonaban sus palabras y la imagen de sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora lo miraban intensamente, esos ojos miel que lo hacían dudar y ser débil, estaban permanentemente clavados como espinas en su corazón.

-Ya me has oído. Quiero saber por qué Weasley se puso como fiera.

Seguía mirándolo totalmente confundida. ¿Que caso tenía todo aquello?

-Por que me QUIERE. ¿Sabes qué es eso no?- su propia voz le resultó falsamente irónica.

Ambos se miraban sin decir palabra. Hasta que él agachó la cabeza y se acomodó en la banca, mirando al frente con la vista perdida.

-Creía que ya no eran marido y mujer- dijo casi con pesar.

-Y estabas en lo cierto.

Él volvió a mirarla y vió como una nueva lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, ella agachó la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Jamás te diré por que. Así que ya puedes i-irte- nuevas lágrimas zurcaban el rostro "Eres una débil, no debes dejar que te vea así..." pero no podía evitarlo. Malfoy se acercó más y pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de ella, pero lo apoyó en la banca.

-¿Por que no confías en mi?- le dijo. Ella siguió llorando en silencio y el reprimió el impulso de abrazarla y acariciarla.

Tardó un poco en recuperarse y cuando lo hizo respiró mas de una vez.

-Porque nunca me has demostrado que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Segura? No le he dicho a nadie de aquel incidente en el bar, con el muggle- Ella volvió de nuevo sus ojos a él, incrédula.

-¿No te has puesto a alardear?

-No- dijo con seguridad, perforándola con esos diamantes que tenía por ojos.

Lo miró largo rato y sintió como esos labios la incitaban. Así que rechazó esos reclamos y fijó la vista en un árbol cercano.

-Hace un año...- tragó saliva, estaba apunto de revelarle su secreto más grande a su peor enemigo.

-Continúa...

-Hace un año, Ron y yo nos distanciamos mucho... las cosas no iban bien...y terminamos. Eso es todo- tal vez éso último no le ayudó mucho. Hermione se secó las lágrimas.

-No sabes mentir- suspiró.

Ella se movió inquieta y se acomodó en la banca. Lista para la verdad.

-Bien. Si quieres saberlo, adelante. Además ya no me importa.- tras un breve silencio continuó- una noche, descubrí a Ron con otra mujer- el recuerdo de esa noche aun la atormentaba...-¿Contento? Ahora te puedes burlar.

Malfoy jamás imagino que Weasley pudiera hacer semejante cosa. Ya sabía que era una estúpida comadreja, cobarde y... pero hacerle eso a Hermione fue algo muy bajo, sintió como un nuevo odio nacía en su interior. Y ése odio se acrecentó cuando recordó que ahora los dos seguían juntos...

-Es un idiota, ya lo sabía. Y sin embargo, lo perdonaste Granger.

-Claro que lo perdone, porque lo quiero.... ya sé que tu no conoces el perdón. Eres tan soberbio Malfoy.

-No no lo soy.

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo eres tanto, que no puedes reconocer tus sentimientos.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido... ¿Significaba eso que... ella sentía....

-¿Sigues con Weasley?- le dijo fríamente

-No. Sólo somos amigos. Es mi mejor amigo, y lo quiero. Pero de todas formas, ¿a tí que te importa?

Se acercó nuevamente a ella, ahora estaban a poca distancia uno del otro. Malfoy tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre ella, curiosamente Hermione instintivamente se acercaba más. Malfoy soltó la banca y ahora sí apoyó su brazo en el hombro de ella, abrazándola tiernamente.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo sin vacilar- ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué tienes que causarme tanto dolor y al mismo tiempo...

-Por la misma razón que tu perdonaste a Weasley- le dijo en un susurro.

Malfoy giró la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Hermione, lentamente, ella sintió una oleada de emoción y al encontrarse de nuevo con el rostro de Malfoy, lo miró a los ojos y supo que era sincero.  
Malfoy cerró los ojos, al igual que ella. No pensaba, no quería hacerlo. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, la besó, más tierno y suave que nunca. Despacio, con cariño la iba besando y ella se dejaba llevar, sentía su perfume que la inundaba, su porte varonil se confundía con todo lo demás, sólo existían ellos dos...

______________________________________________________

Hola!!! :] como estaan??

DEJEN COMENTARIOSS!! Por cierto gracias a todas/os mis lectoras/es por sus comentarios tan geniales sii me alientan a seguir ecribiendo y pues antes que nada por leer!!

que creen?? ya mero se acaba el fic...

NO !! MENTIRA!! a verdad que dijeron! no pues seguiré, pero eso sí, si tienen sugerencias pues diganmelas y las tomare en cuenta y tambien si tienen quejas pues aqui no las pongan jajaja

:]

graciias

COMENTARIOS!


	24. Chapter 24

Hubiera querido no despegarse jamás de ella, tenerla así abrazada por más tiempo. Pero ese viejo rencor comenzó a brotar y como un veneno invadía su cerebro impidiendo dejarse llevar.

Al separarse de ella pudo notar como su corazón latía violentamente y lo único que pudo pensar fue en cómo zafarse de aquello. No podía obedecer sus pensamientos, o más bien era su corazón el que trataba de ganar la batalla. Sin embargo su frío se sobrepuso aquella noche.

-¡Ves! ¡Es eso lo que siempre haces Malfoy!- dijo parándose de un brinco. Por enésima vez, había sucumbido. Se había dejado llevar por sus deseos y no le importó que Draco Malfoy se estuviera burlando de ella. ¿Que clase de broma cruel le estaba jugando?

-¿De que hablas?- su mente estaba ausente. Su tono era frío. Ya no irradiaba aquella calidez momentánea.

-¡Ya estoy harta! ¿¡A que estás jugando!? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo porque no te entiendo!- de su rostro sonrojado brotaban lágrimas de ira- Yo sé que me odias, pero esto es demasiado. Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos. Si querías verme sufrir, engañándome, haciéndome creer que me querías... Lo lograste. Ya me has destrozado bastante. Ahora déjame en paz.

Malfoy se había puesto en pie lentamente, pero no expresaba emoción alguna. Sólo la miraba atentamente y poco a poco empezaba a reaccionar. Era cierto. No sabía por que le hacía eso, porque al intentar acercarse a ella una fuerza invisible lo empujaba fuera de su alcance.  
"No puedes quererla, entiéndelo Draco..." Pese a lo que hubiese planeado, el control de todo se le había escapado de las manos....

-¿De veras crees que te quiero Granger?- le espetó sin mirarla.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oyó. Sintió que se derrumbaba al escuchar aquello.

-¡Pues no me importa!¡LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER!- le dijo totalmente fuera de sí.

-Es así como debe de ser- le contestó el rubio apretando la mandíbula- ¿Eres tan tonta como para creer que un Malfoy puede estar con una sangre sucia como tú?- Miraba el suelo y apretaba los púños.

-¡Cállate!...- las palabras se apagaban lentamente...

Malfoy se deshacía por dentro al verla sollozar y temblar. Pero no podía consolarla, era así como debían terminar las cosas. Ahora que había mostrado debilidad debía redimirse y esa era la forma de arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho a la castaña: hacerle todo el daño posible.... que quedara claro que lo suyo no podía ser...

-Eres de lo peor...- estaba desorientada, no sabía lo que decía... ambos estaban frente a frente... Hermione se sentía mareada, totalmente derrumbada...

-Y tu eres muy poco para mi Granger... lo lamento...

De pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Ya no distinguía el parque y la voz del rubio empezó a apagarse... Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él, aun lloraba pero eso no importaba.

-¡Granger!

Hermione tropezó y cayó desmayada a unos cuantos metros de Malfoy. Se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y sangraba. El rubio horrorizado, la cargó en brazos, sin saber que hacer...

-¡Granger.... Oh no... Hermione.... por favor... No...- la chica no reaccionaba, él estaba aturdido, demasiado asustado para actuar... La vida de ella corría peligro por su culpa.  
Ahora pensaba claro, no importaba cómo pero tenía que hacer algo por ella, para salvarla, lo demás no importaba.

***

Lo más rápido que pudo se apareció en la calle. No importaba el Estatuto del Secreto, aunque la calle estaba desierta. Atravesó como flecha el local vacío con Hermione en brazos. Estaba sudando, el vértigo recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y su corazón no dejaba de latir. Corría velozmente entre rarezas y colores sin sentido hasta que halló algo conocido.

-¡SANADOR! ¡Por favor necesito ayuda!

El menudo hombrecillo atontado se acercó veloz hacia Malfoy y tras un movimiento hizo aparecer una camilla que atajo a Hermione y tras decirle unas palabras apuradas a Malfoy, quien no escuchó, desapareció junto con Hermione.

Se quedó como estatua unos minutos, respirando entrecortadamente. Trataba de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que importaba era el bienestar de ella... de su Hermione....

***

No recordaba quien era.

No recordaba que hacía en aquel lugar ni cómo fue a parar ahí.

-Necesitamos más díctamo para esa herida... contusión leve...

Las voces se oían lejanas... extrañas...

-...al muchacho... preocupado... avíse a su familia...

Intentó moverse, pero todo su cuerpo dolía. Al intentar abrir los ojos sintió que sus párpados eran muy pesados y tampoco podía articular palabras, tenía la garganta reseca.

-...necesito verla...

Aquella voz.. Aquella voz potente resonó con mas claridad y se interpuso en la niebla de su cerebro. Sabía que conocía aquella voz... pero en vez de alegrarse, el doloroso recuerdo vino a su mente como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Déjeme entrar ahora! ¡Se lo ordeno!

-Entienda señor Malfoy, la paciente está muy delicada, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

-¡No! ¡USTED NO ENTIENDE!

-Se pondrá bien sólo si reposa.

-¡Necesito verla!....

-Si la quiere ver con vida, déjela descansar. El díctamo...

-¡ME VALE CACAHUATE EL DÍCTAMO!¡YO QUIERO VER A MI ESPOSA!

Sin duda había escuchado mal. Tal vez estaba soñando y aun no había despertado. Intentó en vano despertarse, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y su mente se apagaba lentamente...

-...MI ESPOSA!

Finalmente, se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Neville y Luna vienen en camino. No puedo creer lo que ha pasado...

-Ni yo, pero necesitamos tranquilizarnos si no, nos echaran a nosotros también. Harry... estoy preocupada.

-¿Harry? ¿Ginny?- dijo una voz débil. Ginny y Harry se acercaron a la cama donde Hermione reposaba y preocupados la contemplaban

-¡Herms! ¿Cómo te sientes?- Hermione distinguió que Ginny estaba pálida.

-¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es que...

- Tranquila. Tienes que descansar- al ver que Hermione intentaba incorporarse, Harry la empujó suavemente hacia la cama.

-Ya he descansado mucho tiempo. Quiero una explicación por favor Ginny.

-Bien...- se sentó en su cama y la miró con gesto preocupado- creo que nosotros somos los que no sabemos bien que ha sucedido.. si pudieras despejarnos algunas dudas...

-¿Dudas? No entiendo, habla claro...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Malfoy?

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Miró a Harry, luego a la puerta, como sí de pronto fuera a entrar el rubio. Ya sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría lo "suyo" con el muchacho... pero jamás de esa forma... aunque fuera la más lógica.

-Lo mismo de siempre...- miró a Harry como si éste la pudiera entender, pero él la miraba con extrañeza y preocupación.

-Hermione, no sabíamos que estuvieras frecuentándolo- le dijo su amigo con consternación.

-¿Frecuentándolo? Él es el que me busca...- dijo mirándo hacia la habitació resto de las camas estaban vacías.

-Bueno... dinos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pidió Ginny con urgencia.

Hermione la miró atentamente. Era el momento de confesar... o tal vez solo lo necesario.

-Él y yo...- era mejor si no lo mencionaba- discutimos, por algo sin importancia... ya sabes que siempre tenemos diferencias...

-¿Por qué discutían?- quiso saber Harry. Sus ojos aún estaban dirigidos hacia otra parte que no fueran los ojos de su amiga.

-Espera Harry- le indicó Ginny- ¿Y luego que te hizo?

-No.. no lo sé bien... esto... creo que yo me desmayé. Sí, recuerdo que di media vuelta y enseguida, desperté aquí.

-Eso puede sonar bien si no habláramos de Malfoy- comentó un enojado Harry- de seguro el muy cobarde te atacó por la espalda. Por suerte ya le han dado una lección...

-¡Harry!- le susurró Ginny, pero ya era tarde.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó sin comprender. Por primera vez, el chico la miró y enseguida Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y comprendió- ¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Está con Malfoy en el ministerio. Al enterarnos lo que había pasado corrimos hasta aquí los tres. El sanador nos dijo que habías tenido un fuerte golpe y Ron se puso como loco. Entonces vió a Malfoy cerca y...

-Lo atacó. Lo atacó sin medida- completó Harry.

Hermione escuchó pero no quería creerlo. Se horrorizó al imaginarse la pelea... ¿Quién habría ganado?

-¿Y...

-Desafortunadamente el ministro... vino aquí a visitar a un paciente...

-Se los llevó y estaba tan furioso que amenazó con meterlos a Azkaban...

-¿Qué? ¿AZKABAN?- gritó e intentó de nuevo levantarse, pero ahora el dolor de cabeza la recostó de nuevo- ¡No! ¡Esto es mi culpa!

-¿Tu culpa? ¡Bah! Sabes bien que esos dos son enemigos mortales... Tu no tienes na..- Ginny se interrumpió de la nada y miró a Hermione como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. Se sonrojó y miró a Harry. Comprendió por que el chico miraba una maceta cercana y estaba sumamente incómodo, a la vez conteniendo la furia...

-Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito arreglar esto- espetó decidida.

-No puedes, tienes que permanecer en cama. El sanador dijo que no fue tan grave, pero si quieres recuperarte del todo, te tendrás que ir hasta mañana- le sugirió Harry.

-Mi trabajo...- dijo de pronto la castaña

-Kingsley entenderá... dadas las circunstancias- dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Bueno... emm..- miró a Harry que la miró y sonrió de lado.

-Yo me ocuparé de lo que pueda, descansa.

-Gracias Harry- le sonrió tímidamente.

Tras despedirse de ellos, nuevas preocupaciones rondaban su mente. Pero el sueño la venció. Aquella tarde soñó con Malfoy... con su Malfoy....

____________________________________________________

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!

:] SIGAN DEJÁNDOLOS VALE??  
INTENTARÉ SUBIR TAMBIÉN MAÑANA... LA ESCUELA ME TIENE A TOPE HEHEHE

:P CUIDENSE CHIQUILLS


	25. Chapter 25

-Ambos me decepcionan. No puedo creerlo, ya son adultos.¡Dejen las niñerías escolares y maduren!- reñía Kingsley con voz potente- Sé que ambos tienen razones para tener diferencias uno del otro, pero éso a quedado en el pasado. Ya todo terminó... Ahora las cosas han cambiado...

"Pero que imbécil... cómo puede creer el ingenuo que se trata de mortífagos y...bueno es mejor que piense lo que me conviene" era claro que el ministro aún luchaba por mantener la paz después de terminada la guerra. Malfoy sabía que aún quedaban partidarios del Señor Tenebroso, aunque ya la mayoría estaban bien refundidos en Azkaban. Pero él y su familia se habían librado, pero cada día el ministro buscaba nuevos pretextos para quitarles la mansión, los bienes, la varita... en fin... todo.

-Quiero que me expliquen por qué han actuado de forma tan espantosa- les exigió, aunque más bien parecía dirigirse más al rubio que a un viejo conocido Weasley.

Tanto Malfoy como Ron no respondieron, solo se limitaron a bufar y cruzarse de brazos. Malfoy apretaba los puños y miraba a Kingsley con rabia.

-¿Y bien? ¿O quieren que llame a Dolores...?

-Adelante- dijo burlón el rubio. Sabía que Umbridge no lo perjudicaría. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro

-Seguro que Umbridge me mandaría a Azkaban tan sólo por sacar mi varita- refunfuñó Ron.

-Bien, entonces hablen ya.

-Terminemos ya. Weasley me atacó- dijo el rubio cansinamente.

-¡Claro que te ataqué! Es por que eres un maldito ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Hermione?!- dijo Ron alzando la voz.

-¡No le hice nada Weasley! ¡Y no te metas en lo que no te interesa!

-¡Me meto por que es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño!

-¡JAMÁS LE HARÍA DAÑO IMBÉCIL!

No se dieron cuenta cuando se levantaron de las sillas, y casi tiraron la mesa del ministro, se empujaron y terminaron dandose puñetazos en el piso. Desesperado el ministro alzó la varita, los separó al instante.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! No puedo creer que la causa de todo esto sea una mujer. Se comportan de forma tan...- Kingsley tomó aire y se sentó. Los aludidos se pararon y sentaron sin voltearse a ver, aun agitados y aun encerrados en el hechizo- Voy a hablar con ustedes por separado. Sal un momento Malfoy.

Miró a Ron con furia. Sabía que Kingsley lo defendería, eso era una batalla perdida. No le importaba que podía pasarle, dinero, riquezas... eso no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo...

Se paró y tras mirar de nuevo al ministro dió un portazo y se puso como loco a dar vueltas en el pasillo. Lo que más le urgía era salir corriendo de ahí... desaparecer e ir con ella. Necesitaba saber a que grado había llegado su estupidez. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien... estaba tan arrepentido, enojado... pero sin su varita no podía hacer nada.

-¡Quiero irme ya!¡Ginny, porfavor! Haz algo para que el sanador me deje ir ya...

-No puedo Hermione, dijo que tenías que reposar un día más. Mañana en la mañana ya podrás...

-¡Pero entonces significa que iré a trabajar hasta el martes... Justin no podrá él solo ya ha hecho mucho por mí desde que regresé...

-Sólo serán unos días...- agregó Harry que estaba algo cansado y se le cerraban los ojos de vez en cuando.

-Y otra cosa, no tienen que estar aquí todo el día. Ya pasaron aquí la noche ¿No? Váyanse a descansar. Harry llévate a Ginny, en su estado no es bueno que se desvele.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo agradecido el moreno- Ginny... te dejo en la cabaña y me regreso por Ron.

Dejaron a la castaña reposando. Ya no tenía sueño, pero no había querido desayunar y estaba débil. Su mente no quería viajar mucho, sólo necesitaba descansar. Pero su terco corazón la obligaba a volver al incidente. No recordaba bien todo lo que pasó... sólo que Malfoy había sido el culpable.  
Oyó un golpe afuera y adivinó que era Ron.  
-Pase...- dijo dudosa...

-Hola

-¡Malfoy!- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Él la miró, miró lo hermosa que estaba, aun tendida en la cama pálida, pero sonrojada...simplemente hermosa. Endureció la expresión, bajó la mirada y se concentró. Caminó despacio sin mirarla y se sentó a una sillita al lado de la cama que antes ocupó Harry.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo sin mirarla todavía.

-Sí, gracias- dijo mirándolo sin entender.

-Me alegro- en su tono parecía que no se alegrara en lo más mínimo. Al fin decidió mirarla y Hermione notó que estaba arrepentido y avergonzado... lo leía claro en sus ojos grises.

-Si viniste porque te sentías culpable, ya te puedes ir. Yo... me caí por torpe...

-Por favor Granger, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco...Ambos sabemos lo que paso...- le cortó Malfoy. Ella se sonrojó ante tal aseveración y bajó la mirada.

-Entonces...- ¿Era posible oír "perdón" en los labios de Malfoy?

-He venido a despedirme.

-¿Qué?- de la sorpresa casi se cae de la cama. Logró ponerse en pie, aún traía la ropa del día pasado.-No entiendo...

-¡Siéntate! ¡Estás débil..necesitas descansar!- le ordenó suavemente.

-Ya descanse mucho. Es más, me voy ahora mismo.

-¡Basta Hermione! Si te vas, creerán que fue mi culpa y entonces me mandarán más lejos....

"Me llamó Hermione"...Al oír esas palabras se quedó de hielo, lo miró y volvió a la cama sin dejar de mirarlo... Un extraño dolor se apoderaba de sus pulmones.

-Tu amiguito Weasley ganó. Convenció a Shacklebolt de alejarme de ti y por eso me puso a trabajar en el ministerio. Pero muy lejos de aquí. Felicidades, al fin conseguiste deshacerte de mí- le sonrió sin ganas.

Ella lo miraba sin pestañear. No podía decir nada, escuchaba como hipnotizada. Hizo lo único que pensaba en ese momento. Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó. Lo estrechó fuertemente apoyando su cabeza de lado en su pecho y el rubio, que no se esperaba eso, la abrazó aún más fuerte, ella intentó no llorar pero fue imposible. Al instante ya estaba sollozando débilmente.

-No quiero que te vayas- le dijo despacio.

-M-No estaré tan lejos- aún no podía creer que estuviera consolando a su peor enemiga... "Por Merlín... no quiero dejarla..."

Hermione se despegó de él unos centímetros hasta quedar frente a frente, aun abrazados. Los ojos grises de Malfoy la hacían perder la razón, esas facciones angulosas la volvían loca y no podía separarse de él... su porte siempre elegante, reconfortante la hacia sentirse tan bien, su perfume inconfundible... era ya tan familiar que lo podía distinguir sin dificultad. Y pensar en perder todo eso...  
Malfoy acarició su mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas. No podía hablarle, ni explicarle mucho, ni decirle cuanto la... quería. Sí la quería. Ya no podía negárselo a sí mismo. Pero aun no lo podía expresar... "Rayos... que no me mire así..." Sus ojos eran siempre su delirio, sus labios...un sueño...  
La besó como si fuera la útlima vez que lo fuera a hacer... sintió cada centímetro de sus labios, suavemente para recordarlos por si ya no los fuera a probar. Intentó grabar sus sabor, pero en su mente sólo existía ese momento.  
Ella lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos y lo besó con más intensidad. No sabía porque... pero sus besos la embriagaban y siempre quería mas...

-¿A donde irás..?- le rogó

-No puedo decirlo. Es mejor que no me busques.

-¡Pero que dices Draco!

La miró y le sonrió.

-Fue algo muy injusto. Pero siendo hijo de mi padre... que podía esperar.

-Yo puedo hacer algo- dijo poniéndose otra vez en pie- Puedo hacer que te dejen trabajar aquí en Londres, o si no quieres trabajar...

-No... no quiero que hagas nada Hermione. Yo me lo busqué.- Y sin más salió con prisa de la habitación.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Draco! ¡DRACO VUELVE!- corrió por el pasillo, maldiciéndose por ser tan lenta, pero el rubio ya había desaparecido.

En cambio, cuando regresó a la habitación, alguien la esperaba.

Oigan ia se que me tarde un chorrisimo... pero si no comentan nada me deprimire i no seguire escribiendo :(  
Bueno ya enserio COMENTEN..si no les gusto diganme ! si les encanto diganme! si lo aborrecieron diganme! si lloraron diganme!

BUENO YA ENSERIO COMENTEEEEEN PLEASE

jeje :]


	26. Chapter 26

-¡Desmaius!

Apenas pudo reaccionar, estaba sin su varita y se tiró al suelo. No pudo reconocer a su atacante, pero aquella voz era masculina. Se escondió como pudo detrás de la mesita y aún con la respiración agitada busco a tientas la varita, la agarró firmemente, detrás de la mesa oyó unos ruidos confusos y después que la puerta se abría. Al incorporarse apuntó con la varita a...

-¡Luna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Cielos! Es una buena varita, pero... no entiendo que pasa- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Por qué intentaste aturdirme?- le dijo aun con la varita en ristre.

-¿Qué? Oh... con que por eso fue la luz roja... fue ese hombre que salió cuando yo entraba, lo siento no vi quien era iba pensando en como es que mantienen las raíces de....

-¿Un hombre? Luna, ¿quien era?

-Uhm... creo que era ese chico con quien trabajas... ya sabes Finch-Fletchley- Luna hablaba mientras observaba detenidamente la habitación.

-¿Justin? Imposible, no hay motivo alguno- reflexionó pero por más que lo pensó, no encontró razones para que su asistente la hubiese atacado- Pero... no importa, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí. Luna, porfavor sácame de aquí.

-Uhm... no debería, pero lo haré. Démonos prisa pues creo que Harry y Ron venían en camino

-¡Gracias Luna!- en ese momento sintió un enorme afecto hacia esa chica tan especial.

Tomaron sus varitas y caminaron unos pasos, un sanador pasó pero no las vió pues lidiaba con una extraña planta, sigilosamente lo rodearon y caminaron un poco más con la varita lista para desaparecerse. Al fin llegaron a la salida y salieron a calle abierta. Hermione abrió bien los ojos buscando cualquier indicio de Malfoy... pero aquella definitivamente no era su noche.

-No quiero ir a mi casa, ¿crees que puedas...?

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo.

Y así en un par de segundos, ambas chicas aparecieron al pie del extraño edificio que tenía por casa Luna. Instintivamente, Hermione echó un vistazo rápido más allá de las colinas que tenía a la derecha, pero los tupidos árboles le impedían vislumbrar la Madriguera.

-Luna, ¿que ha pasado contigo? No habíamos sabido nada de ti en meses.

-Oh... bueno, he estado muy ocupada. ¿Sabes? Me he adentrado mucho en las Criaturas Mágicas y he descubierto unas cosillas. Entremos tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿verdad?

Platicaron cerca de una hora. Xenophilius no se encontraba pues debido a su estado de salud ahora se hallaba en San Mungo, era por eso que Hermione se topó con Luna. El tema de Malfoy salió a flote tan de repente, que Hermione se vió a si misma contando a diestra y siniestra todo cuanto sentía por él. Hablar con Luna resultaba tan abierto como pensar.

-Estará muy lejos de mí- dijo con nostalgia- Creo que es lo mejor.

-Tu no quieres estar lejos de él. Definitivamente no es lo mejor. ¿Entonces no te quiso decir a donde iba?

-No.- su rostró vaciló y miró a la ventana, los profundos ojos azules de la chica la turbaban- dijo que... era lo mejor. Y lo es...

-Pues eso significa que el también sufre por eso. Aunque sea un cretino sin remedio estoy segura que siente algo por ti Hermione- le dijo tiernamente.

-Yo no lo creo.

¡PUM! Un golpazo a la puerta silenció las palabras de réplica de Luna. Ambas chicas se levantaron rápidamente y apuntaron con las varitas

-¡Luna!- gritó una voz masculina desde afuera.

-¿Harry?- reconoció la castaña.

-¿Hermione?

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron desesperado y de nuevo empujó la puerta.

-Sólo hay que abrirla Ronald.- dijo una vocecita enojada, quien solo podía emitir Ginny.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo pudiste irte así? Nos has asustado a los tres- le regañó Harry en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?- les preguntó Hermione. Al ver a Ron, preguntas sobre cierto rubio rondaban su cabeza.

-Un sanador las vió huyendo- le contestó Ron, estaba algo pálido- escucha Hermione en cuanto a Malfoy, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya no te molestará más.

Ella escuchó y no supo como reaccionar. Por dentro estaba que moría por contestarle y gritarle, pero no quería que su amigo se enterara que le afectaba en sobremanera que Malfoy se alejara por siempre. Se limitó a asentir sin mirarlo.

-¿Y que ha pasado Ron? ¿A donde fue a parar el hurón?- dijo Luna quien aparentaba un tono desinteresado, pero se le notaba demasiado que fingía y Hermione se sonrojó.

-Uhm- gruñó Harry- muy lejos... mejor hablemos de otra cosa.- la castaña sintió ganas de ahorcar a su mejor amigo.

-Es cierto, oye Ginny, ¿Cuando tendrás a tu bebé?- quiso saber la rubia.

-En 4 meses, estamos bastante ansiosos. Mi madre no deja de ir a La Cabaña cada semana

-¿Saben? Anda vuelta loca por George- comentó Ron.

-¿Que pasa con él? No me digas que ha vuelto a las andadas...- quiso saber Hermione

-No... está a punto de casarse.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono Luna y Hermione

-Lo que oyeron. Molly está encantada, pero no piensa que se lo tome enserio, ya saben como es él- añadió Harry

-¿Y con quien se casará?

-Con Angelina. Y la boda ya tiene fecha. Es dentro de un mes-dijo Ginny radiante de felicidad.

Platicaron toda la noche. Hermione estaba algo retraída. Su mente viajaba constantemente y sólo Ginny y Luna lo notaban. Estaban bastante relajados, platicando alegremente, hasta que llegó hora de irse y Ron se ofreció a llevar a Hermione a casa. Ella no se opuso pero estaba dolida con el por no decirle el paradero de Malfoy. De pronto recordó su ataque en San Mungo e intentó de nuevo preguntarle a Luna, pero no quería preocupar más a sus amigos.

-Después les diremos con detalle lo de la boda- se despidieron Ginny y Harry.

-Nos veremos pues, dijo Ron llevándose a Hermione.

Caminaron hasta una arboleda cercana. Hacía un frío tremendo y Ron, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad le tendió su chaqueta, pero ella estaba más fría por dentro, como vacía. Ron lo suponía por que la chica había salido recién de San Mungo y estaba débil, no le prestó atención hasta que Hermione pisó a un gnomo y no se disculpó dedicadamente como solía hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo Herms?

-¿Uhm? No... nada.

-Vamos... ¿ es por lo del trabajo? Justin te cubrirá, tranquila- "pobre Ron" pensó la chica.

-No...- respiró hondo y se detuvo antes de que se desaparecieran- Sólo que me parece injusto lo que le has hecho a Draco.

-¿Qué? Ahora lo llamas Draco... Vaya eso si que es nuevo eh- le dijo bromeando, pero con el semblante serio- No sé a que te refieres con injusto.

-Cómo sea Ron, Malfoy no me hizo nada y no tenían por que mandarlo lejos de... aquí. El no se lo merecía- dijo apresuradamente.

-Ese imbécil te lastimó Hermione. Es un Malfoy y claro que se lo merece, no se que te pasa y por que de pronto te pones a defenderlo... pero no voy a dejar que lastime a mis amigos- dijo poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

-Bien, pues al mandarlo lejos lo has conseguido- dijo sin pensarlo y sin más... desapareció.

Ron se quedó estupefacto contemplando la mancha borrosa donde antes se hallaba Hermione

YA LO SÉ... ESTOY LOCA! ME TARDÉ DEMASIADO Y ESTO ES LO ÚNICO QUE PUDE ESCRIBIR.... ANDO MAL CHAVOS Y CHAVAAS! :Z JAJA MUY OCUPADA Y ESO ME TIENE ASÍ.... HAY NOO PERO LES PROMETO QUE HARÉ LO Q SEA PARA ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDOOO :]

PERO COMENTEEEN HEYY!!! SI NO LLEGO PRONTO A LOS 10.. TARDARE MAS MUAJAJAJA  
NO SE CREAN.. PERO SI COMENTEN  
LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYOO HAHA ENSERIO CHICOOS MUY WENOS COMENTARIOS GRACIIAS


	27. Chapter 27

Era domingo por la mañana. El cielo estaba nublado y las nubes escondían a un perezoso sol; la suave brisa marina recorría una pequeña cabaña. Pero no sólo el viento se movía entre las rocas. En el refugio había más movimiento.

Molly Weasley iba de un lado a otro como tornado, de la mano sostenía la varita y la agitaba cual director de orquesta en todo rincón, llenándolo de adornos, o moviendo cosas o dejando otras. Hermione había decidido que en vez de ayudarla la estaba estorbando, así que se dedicaba a observar a George, Ron y Harry, que jugaban, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, a patear gnomos y lanzarlos del otro lado de una cerca. Los gnomos huían despavoridos hacia el mar. La suave corriente removían el pelo de la chica y ella se imaginaba huyendo a toda prisa del lugar... pero no sabía a donde tenía que ir.

-¡Ron! ¡Vas a estropear tu atuendo! ¡Ven a ayudar a tu padre con las mesas!- gritaba la señora Weasley

-¡Aún faltan cinco horas para que lleguen los invitados! ¿No estás un poco alterada?

-¡Calma Ron.. despertarás a la leona!- le advirtió George, quien recordaba la noche anterior cuando muy osado comentó que pedir las carpas con un mes de anticipación era exagerar. Su madre había tomado un sartén y lo había golpeado.

-¡Ya te escuché George! ¡Hoy es tu boda, por Merlín! Deja las bromas y sube a cambiarte. ¡No! Mejor ayuda a Harry a preparar el jardín. ¡Pero antes desgnomizen! ...¿Qué esperan?

-A que te decidas- contestó George, pero al ver la cara de su madre, siguió con lo suyo. Harry reía por lo bajo.

-¿Ya tiene toda la comida lista, señora Weasley?- le preguntó Hermione, levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

-No querida, pero Fleur y Bill me están ayudando. Te agradecería mucho que fueras a buscar a Charlie, llegará en veinte minutos, cerca de la costa. Y vendrá con Ginny. ¡Por si fuera poco! De un momento a otro se le ocurrirá aliviarse...- dijo como para sí misma y desapareció.

Así que salió y se topó con Luna. Imaginó la cara de la señora Weasley al darse cuenta que tenía a otra víctima y sonrió.

-¡Hermione cuidado!- Harry se aproximaba a gran velocidad y de un empujón la apartó de una roca grande de color blanco.

-¡¿Pero qué...? ¡Oh...!- no había visto la tumba de Dobby.

-No es nada sólo que...- Harry bajó la vista y carraspeó.- te podías caer.

-Lo siento, Harry- le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- ¿Acabaste ya con los gnomos? Vamos por Ginny y Charlie a la costa.

Caminaron cerca de diez minutos y se sentaron a una roca. Jamás, desde que salieron de Hogwarts, habían hablado de Voldemort... de las caídas.... de Dobby... de Fred... tantas cosas que habían pasado y que marcaron su vida para siempre. Aquellos días estaban ya olvidados, Ríeron viendo a Ron a lo lejos cuando su madre lo perseguía con un sartén en la mano.

-¡Ginny! No deberías subir montañas tan empinadas, déjame ayudarte- Harry se había levantado en cuanto los dos hermanos aparecieron.

-Hola Hermione- saludó Charlie.

-Hola Charlie- sonrió al verlo y juntos se fueron al Refugio.

Pasaron cerca de cuatro horas, todos estaban vestidos, dentro, pues al parecer el viento era más fuerte de lo que se planeaba en la mañana.

-¿Cómo hacen una boda cerca de la costa?- dijo Hagrid, quien había llegado antes.

-Fue idea de Angelina. Por cierto, Bill, Charlie, vayan a buscarla a ella y a su familia ¡No deben tardar!- Molly era la única sin cambiarse y entonces Hermione terminó de preparar la comida y las mesas por ella.

A pesar de que todo fue un caos, la casa estaba preciosa, el jardín deslumbrante; lleno de flores y adornos luminosos por doquier. George había utilizado su buen ingenio para darle un efecto maravilloso a los adornos. Por fin la novia llegó y los invitados llegaban en tropel a sentarse a las mesas. Todos platicaban alegremente. Hermione notó que casi todos los maestros de Hogwarts habían acudido, pero apenas la ceremonia terminó, se marcharon y ella se alegró que no dejaran el castillo solo. Neville y Luna se quedaron y también Hagrid no se podía perder el banquete.

Había multitud de magos y brujas amigos de George y Angelina, familiares, niños, jóvenes... era un mar de personas, todos ataviados con túnicas de gala y vestidos. Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna. También estaban ahí Dean, Seamus, Parvati... El atardecer sucumbía con un viento poderoso, pero al parecer las personas estaban muy ocupadas bailando, riendo, que sus voces ahogaban el ruido. George y Angelina, felices bailaban en el centro.

-¡Vamos Harry! No pasará nada...- rogaba Ginny.

-Ya te lo dije, es arriesgado ¿Y si te caes?- Harry estaba cruzado de brazos con expresión preocupada y a la vez, el también quería pararse a bailar; quería complacer a Ginny

-Harry, jamás pensé que de tu boca saldría la palabra arriesgado- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry se lo pensó, pero resignado, se levantó llevándose a Ginny saltando de alegría, pues llevaba casi una hora rogándole.

-¿Y tu Ron? ¿Te piensas quedar toda la noche aquí?

-No, después me moveré para la otra mesa de allá- dijo Ron

-¡Ah Ron!- Hermione estaba disfrutando aquello. Una buena fiesta era lo que necesitaba para sacarse de su mente al rubio. Aunque desde que salió de San Mungo no dejaba de pensarlo. Llegó en más de una ocasión a soñarlo y a verlo en lugares muggles. Algo bastante improbable... aunque recordaba la noche en que la siguió hasta un bar, el no era de andarse en suburbios muggles. Pero extrañaba la forma en que huía de su mirada, la manera en que sólo con una palabra hacía que su mente se desconectara, la enigmática sonrisa que sólo el tenía... la forma en que al tocarla su piel se erizaba y su sangre hervía... su perfume... su voz.... sus besos...

-¡Anímate Hermione! Te ves muy desganada. Vamos a la pista- dijo Luna y Ron asintió

-No.. no tengo muchos ánimos de bailar. Vayan ustedes.

-Vamos- le dijo Neville, quien también se levantaba.

-Vayan ustedes, hace mucho calor. Iré un rato por ahí.

Tan sólo alejarse del ruido, de la música y del gentío. Le llegó la brisa fresca y se sintió renovada. El mar rompía a lo lejos en las orillas y se sintió fascinada por la belleza del lugar. Como el día estaba nublado, no tardó en oscurecer, poco a poco el mar se volvía de un color negro y el cielo era plateado.

Encontró una roca aplanada cerca de un arrecife y se sentó, se quitó las zapatillas y hundió los pies en la arena mojada. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo único que podía mejorar aquel bello paisaje...

¡Puf!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, miró alrededor con el corazón desbocado... nada. Se sintió tonta, pro habría jurado que algo o alguien se había aparecido. Recordó su misterioso ataque en su habitación y entonces se levantó y sacó la varita.... nada. Entonces guardó la varita y se sentó, pero en la roca había una inmaculada rosa plateada.

-Eres tan predecible.

Se quedó sin habla. Simplemente sin habla. Oía el ruido tamborileante de su corazón y notaba el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

-Sabía que te aburrirías y en la paz y tranquilidad del mar encontrarías consuelo-Su voz era arrogante, tan de él. Estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca a juego con un abrigo negro. Ese detalle le hizo sonreír internamente.

Hermione seguía sin hablar y lo miraba hipnotizada. Se percató de que su boca estaba entreabierta y la cerró rápidamente. Malfoy la veía también, estaba encantado con el efecto que había conseguido y contemplaba a su bella castaña con su sencillo vestido turquesa parada a un metro de él sosteniéndo tímidamente la rosa... tan bonita.

-¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba?- le dijo con voz débil

-Vamos Granger, no me subestimes- le espetó desviando la vista al mar.

-Nunca lo he hecho- respondió siguiéndole el juego

-Bueno, ya vas aprendiendo- dijo sentándose en la roca y se quitó los zapatos también. Ella se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos habló por un rato. Ambos estaban en silencio, oyendo el bullicio lejano y contemplando el mar.

-¿Fuiste tú el que me atacó aquel día en San Mungo?

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca- ¿El mar te está haciendo daño?

-Alguien intentó noquearme cuando salí... cuando no estaba en mi cuarto...

-¿Ha sido Weasley?- dijo poniéndose en pie, claramente furioso.

-¡No!- dijo poniéndose en pie también deteniéndolo con ambas manos en su pecho. Se arrepintió de mencionarlo y se tragó lo que le había dicho Luna- Olvídalo, ya no importa.

Estaban los dos muy cerca... Hermione tenía las manos aun apoyadas y el viento le traía la fragancia de Malfoy. Él la tomó de la cintura y la fue acercándo despacio a su cuerpo... Hermione rodeó su cuello y lo tomó de la nuca. Despacio... como las olas del mar... se acercaron sus labios... la besó... cuanto extrañaba esos labios, lento, pero con pasión la fue recorriendo con su lengua y ambos se fundieron en ese beso tan ansiado.. tan esperado... como una ola llega por fin a la orilla....

____________________________________

ALA!! YA LO SÉ.... TARDÉ... PERO ME QUEDÉ SIN COMPUTADORA Y... LA ESCUELA SHALALA ...

COMENTEN!! SI LLEGO A DIEZ ANTEZ DE LA MEDIA NOCHE SUBO MAÑANA U_u

GRACIAS POR LEER! Y ESPERO QUE MI TARDANZA NO LOS HAYA DECEPCIONADO! :P GRACIAS POR COMPRENDERR

PAZENZELA BOMBA EAA

B.A.


	28. Chapter 28

El leve murmullo del océano se convirtió en un susurro. Oía la respiración lenta de Malfoy y no quería despegarse de sus labios. Siempre caía rendida a sus pies y cualquier cosa dejaba de tener sentido. Hasta se sentía mareada, todo daba vueltas, el mar ya no estaba a su lado...

Abrió los ojos y al principio no vió nada, sólo oscuridad. Podía sentir como Malfoy se separaba de ella y le soltaba las manos, se movía a su alrededor y se perdía en la oscuridad.

-¿¡Malfoy!? ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo con un claro temblor en la voz

-Tranquila- dijo una voz a su espalda. Unas manos fuertes la tomaban atrás por la cintura y la abrazaban contra sí.

Ella volteó rápidamente y lo golpeó con los puños.

-¡Eres un completo tonto! Me asustaste- le dijo ya mas calmada.

-¡Au! ¡Para no seas cruel!- le dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Y bien? ¿Que te parece mi sorpresa?

Con el repentino susto, no terminó de reconocer el lugar. Aquella ya no era la playa. Conforme sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad reconoció un prado iluminado apenas por la luz de las estrellas. No supo cómo ni cuando se aparecieron ahí, y conociéndo a Malfoy, aquel era un lugar misterioso y oscuro. El aire era frío y un olor a caoba inundaba el ambiente.

-¿Dónde estamos?¿Por qué me has sacado de la boda Malfoy? Se van a preguntar donde estoy y....

-Tu bien sabes que no eres indispensable Granger. Vamos, ellos se divierten...¿Quieres que tu y yo nos divirtamos también?- dijo en una mezcla de arrogancia y seducción.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Que está pasando?- dijo alejándose de él. Su actitud la tenía desconcertada, pero también la atraía mucho.

-Ven, sígueme.

-Mnmn... bueno.- se rindió Hermione.

Caminaron. Hermione pensaba que se internaban en el bosque, pero conforme avanzaban, veían más luz y los árboles estaban más separados entre sí. Aunque dudaba de Malfoy todavía, no se atrevió a preguntar. Los pies comenzaban a dolerle, pues no traía sus zapatillas. Al cabo de media hora su duda quedo resuelta. Al ver la imponente mansión negra se quedó plantada donde estaba. Malfoy se dió cuenta de que había dejado de caminar y se volvió. Su cara era memorable. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta denotaba sorpresa genuina. Además se había sonrojado y eso lo hizo sonreír internamente. "Es más lista de lo que pensé"...

-Vamos, confía en tu buen amigo Malfoy.- Hermione seguía sin moverse.- Granger, no pasará nada, sólo es mi mansión.

Hermione lo miró intentando descifrar sus intenciones. Su mirada altiva y sus ojos sellados lo hicieron imposible. Sin embargo, en su voz se notaba algo...

-¿Y... tu padre? No me digas que me presentarás con él.

-Eso jamás- dijo burlándose de ella. Ella lo miró colérica- No es digno de conocerte.

Al oír eso desvió la mirada y notó con verguenza que sus mejillas estaban encendiéndose a gran velocidad. Caminó y se le adelantó. El la siguió y la volvió a abrazar por atrás, ella rió y se soltó de él. Corrió lejos hacia la mansión siguiéndola Malfoy. Al llegar a la reja enorme, se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?- le preguntó muy seria intetando contener la risa

-No te burles, en verdad hay una contraseña, pero... mi padre no me la dijo. No quiere que entre aquí- miró fijamente la mansión y con un fino movimiento sacó la varita y..-¡Bombarda!

¡Pum!

Hermione gritó y se apartó. La reja se desprendió limpia y salió volando hacia adentro dejando una cortina de polvo tras de sí.

-¿Seguro que tu padre no se molestará?

-¿Molestarse? ¡Ja! No no tenemos tanta suerte. Pero, ¿No es emocionante entrar a hurtadillas?

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué no derrumbas la puerta también?

-No, sí tengo la llave.

-¡Hey Ron!

En todo el ajetreo de la música, la confusión de que Hagrid era responsable al tirar dos mesas, los sollozoz de la madre de Fred, las risas y los reclamos, la voz de Harry resonó apenas. Ron estaba ya medio dormido en una silla cuando despertó de golpe diciendo una sarta de tonterías y tumbó su vaso de jugo sobre su camisa.

-¡No me vuelvas a despertar así Harry!..¿Qué pasa? ¿Hagrid volvió a ..?

-No, es sólo que Hermione desapareció.

-¿Qué?- dijo levantándose al instante

-Bueno, es que no la encontramos por ninguna parte. ¿No sabes donde se metió?- dijo con clara preocupación. El ojiverde estaba sudando, pero aparentaba mantener la calma.

-No... ¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo ...mal- dijo acercándose a él.

-Es que de verdad necesito encontrarla. Es urgente.

-¿Por qué?- escrutó el rostro de su amigo y casi al instante dijo-¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-Ahora, debe estar en casa con su madre. El bebé esta a punto de nacer.

-¡No! Por favor, no quiero discutir con él. Vayamos a otro lado.

-No, será divertido.

-¿Divertido? AH, ya entiendo. Quieres humillarme y oírlo decirme sangre sucia...- le plantó de frente. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea. Hermione estaba claramente alterada, pero afrentaba todo con admirable valor.

Malfoy se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sus caras estaban muy cerca.

-No seas tonta Granger- le dijo suavemente.- Si te sientes más tranquila, mi padre no está aquí. Se fue a visitar a la familia Malfoy en otro lado muy lejos de aquí.

-Ah- dijo aliviada, aunque ahora estaba en una situación más crítica- Malf...- no pudo terminar. El rubio la aprisionaba con un beso suave y apasionado. Ella, como siempre, no pudo decir que no. Sin embargo, fue Malfoy el que se separó y tomándola del rostro la miró tiernamente.

-Granger...- le susurró...-se que tratas de alejarte de mí... pero sabes que lo que pasa aquí es más fuerte que tú.

-Mmm..- apenas podía hablar- noo.... yoo...- Volvió a besarla tomándola de la cintura y acariciándola con la otra mano. Ella se sentía irreal, fuera de ese lugar, jamás pensó sentir algo así.

Resignada a lo que fuera a pasar aquella noche...

___________________________

GRACIAS X SU APOYO Y COMPRENSIÓN!!!!!!!!

SIGAN COMENTANDO VALE?? =) ESPERO Q PUEDA SUBIR MAS ESTA SEMANA

SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO... SPERO Q STEN BIEEEN

SALUDO00ZZ

B.A


	29. Chapter 29

-Malfoy, en verdad necesito regresar.

-Uhm... Granger. Como siempre de aguafiestas- le dijo quitándose el abrigo y aventándolo a su suerte- ponte cómoda. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus zapatillas?

-Ah... Merlín ha de saber- se sentó en un sofá y miró sus pies ennegrecidos- Sabes- dijo tras una pausa; mirándolo seria se armó de valor.- Tal vez te resulte divertido tenerme en incertidumbre, pero para mí es una tortura.

Él la miró atentamente. Apoyó sus manos sobre el reposadero del sofá y sonrió con aquella suficiencia malévola. Desvió la vista hacia el fuego, pero casi enseguida la volvió a mirar.

-Así es esto. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil- le dijo ácidamente

-¿"Esto"?

-No podemos vernos como antes. Tus amiguitos harán lo imposible por...- desvió de nuevo la mirada- separarnos- dijo en voz más baja. Bajó la cabeza, pero Hermione estuvo casi segura de que lo vio sonrojarse- en especial Weasley. Está claro que sigue enamorado de ti- dijo con un muy mal disimulado enojo.

-Ohm... celoso ¿Eh?- dijo Hermione con picardía- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dijo con desprecio

- Que tal vez debería ir con él. Que tal vez mi lugar no es aquí contigo- le dijo mirándolo atentamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué accediste a venir aquí Hermione?- le preguntó mirándola también. En sus ojos se notaba un deseo enorme de saberlo.

No supo que decir. En sí la pregunta la hizo sudar, el hecho de que la llamara Hermione la sorprendió. Siguió mirándolo como una boba y entonces suspiró dirigiendo su vista al fuego.

-Dime una cosa Hermione, ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Como una flecha sus ojos se cruzaron con los grisáceos de él. Notaba su gesto divertido, su postura altiva, pero sus ojos ansiaban una respuesta. Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba al máximo y un cosquilleo dominaba travieso su estómago como una descarga eléctrica. Sin embargo, no supo contestar. No podía. Abría la boca una y otra vez, pero sólo lograba quedar más confundida.

-¡Ay por favor que tan complicado te resulta!- le dijo riendo burlonamente. Hermione salió de su trance y lo miró ceñuda.- Dímelo ya Hermione. ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

-Creo que... esto no nos lleva a ningún lado- dijo reacomodándose en el sofá. No iba a darle el gusto de contestarle. Y menos en la forma en que se lo pedía. Se puso en pie y acto seguido el rubio, claramente molesto se acercó a ella.

-¡Dímelo YA!- la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió-¡Dímelo!

-¡Malfoy, me lastimas! ¡Basta!- se zafó de él como pudo y lo empujó. Lo miró con rabia, pero al observar su rostro, ella también se confundió. El chico parecía haber reaccionado ante su actitud y nervioso se pasó una mano por el platino cabello. Le dio la espalda y caminó un poco, hasta posarse de nuevo en el sofá.

-Bien, bien Herms- la chica estaba acostumbrada a su hostilidad, pero creía que había cambiado con ella... que sería diferente. Pero sacudirla y hablarle así...eso fue demasiado. Y por si fuera poco, ahora actuaba extraño- creo que empezamos mal- su vista estaba perdida, y al parecer meditaba sus palabras.

-No, tú estás mal. Lo mejor es que me vaya...- sin embargo no se movió. Seguía contemplándolo intentando averiguar qué andaba mal.

-¿Tienes hambre, sed?- dijo mirándola de nuevo- Déjame ir a la cocina y... No, mejor dicho le diré a ese inmundo elfo que prepare algo...- hizo una mueca exagerada y se dedicó a buscar ansioso al elfo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Por Merlín! Tú no cambias Malfoy.- hizo ademán de pararse. Malfoy se dio cuenta de su error al insultar a la criatura. Hermione ya se dirigía a la puerta, pero el chico avanzó rápido hacia ella y la sentó de un empujón- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- permaneció sentada, estupefacta al verlo reaccionar así...

-Óyeme bien Granger, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que hablemos.- La jaló de una muñeca y la llevó a otra puerta, Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pensó que por ahora lo mejor era no alterar al rubio, no sabía de que podía ser capaz.- Bien... ¿Vas a responder o no?

-Malfoy, en verdad no creo...

-¡No me digas que hacer!- sacó su varita y metiéndola dentro, cerró la puerta de la habitación. Encendió la varita, pues la habitación era oscura. Hermione se dio cuenta de que ese cuarto no se utilizaba a menudo, de hecho, estaba lleno de polvo... ¿Por qué la había llevado a un armario? El rubio miró la estancia y confundido la sacó de nuevo de ahí. Se volvieron de nuevo a la sala principal.

Hermione aprovechó y lo golpeó en el estómago, sintió que la soltaba y corrió hacia la puerta. Lamentó que la distancia fuera tan larga, pues de no haberlo sido, ya estuviera afuera.

-¡Ven acá Hermione!

Malfoy la alcanzó y la acorraló contra una pared. Ella estaba en verdad asustada y confundida. Tenía que salir de ahí, cuanto antes.

-¿Crees que eres más fuerte que yo? No intentes nada Herms, mejor dime la verdad ya. Necesito saberlo. Si no...- sacó su varita y la apuntó contra su pecho. Hermione permaneció inmóvil. Ni siquiera se arriesgó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Déjame ya!- le espetó a la cara. No sabía cómo iba a salir de aquel lío. Entonces... se le ocurrió algo. Se relajó. Lo miró a los diamantes plateados que la miraban ansioso.

Se acercó lentamente a él. Lo tomó de la cara y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Ya, amor...- y entonces lo besó tiernamente. Y entonces logró lo que quería. Draco se dejó de mover y confundido relajó la tensión. Le siguió el beso y dejó de apuntarla con la varita. Hermione esperó un poco y entonces actuó. Sin que se diera cuenta se sacó su propia varita y entonces lo golpeó en la entrepierna, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No!...- gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas. Hermione no esperó a salir y ahí mismo desapareció.

Giraba y un torbellino de colores la envolvía. Pero el verdadero torbellino estaba dentro de ella. Malfoy, en menos de media hora, había destruido toda la imagen que tenía de él. Había decepcionado todas las ilusiones que se había hecho con él y sobre todo... Había roto su corazón. Resignada al fin... dejó que las lágrimas aliviaran su dolor...

-Pero, ¿Cómo que se fueron Hagrid? No entiendo...- Hermione acababa de regresar a la playa. Corrió en dirección a las carpas, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Hagrid estaba medio tumbado en una silla, a pesar de que aún había gente, Hermione no reconocía muchas caras.

-Siii... Harry y Ron... ¡hip! se fueron a un viajee.... o creo que era Ginny....

-¿A un viaje?- pensó que tal vez estaba un poco confundido y se refería a George y Angelina, que tendrían su luna de miel.

-Sí... no ewsperaa Hermioneeeii...¡Hip! creo que fueron a visitar al bebé de Hermione.. o no ohmm... el bebé de Ginny y Harry te estaba buscando...

-¡Oh no! ¿El bebé ya va a nacer?- Hermione sintió como su estómago se le hundía tres metros bajo tierra. Había sido muy descuidada, el bebé iba a nacer sin la _bendición de los padrinos...- ¿_Fueron aSan Mungo_?_

_-_San _Duungo... _¡Hip! eso es...

No perdió el tiempo oyendo cómo la mesa donde se apoyó se rompía por el peso y corrió hacia la playa, para desaparecerse. Iba a olvidar lo que pasó con Malfoy, por ahora. Ya que tenía algo más importante que hacer...

_____________

Hey ¿Cómo están? Pues ya podré por fin subir diario. Sólo estas dos semanas porque ando de vacaciones haha ya tengo mi lap y bueeeno en fin....

Espero les guste este cap... se que decepcionará a las dramiones, pero descuiden.... _las cosas no son lo que parecen_

**COMENTEN!!!!!!!!!**

B.A


	30. Chapter 30

-No lo entiendo, ella no es así- decía Harry preocupado- ¿Y si le pasó algo?

-No Harry, tranquilo. De seguro tomó un largo paseo por la playa- dijo Luna como si aquello fuera lo más normal del hizo una mueca de pensar y le preguntó a Ron- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que la vimos? ¿Seguro que registraron toda la playa?

-Sí Luna, hasta la última caracola.- bromeó Ron. Lo cierto es que el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Bill, Charlie y el señor Weasley platicaban en un rincón. Mientras, los otros chicos se preguntaban donde estaría la castaña.

-¿Y Hagrid?-apuntó Neville- Él se quedó allá. Podemos preguntarle si...

-¡Bah! Olvídense del gigantón. Miren quien viene...- les señaló George hacia el pasillo.

El bello vestido que llevaba Hermione estaba desgarrado, dejando al descubierto una de sus rodillas, llenas de tierra. Su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado y no traía zapatos.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó Ron aproximándose a ella. Todos exclamaron también y miraron a la recién llegada. Ella no había notado su aspecto y al notar que todos la observaban, sus mejillas se encendieron. Menos mal que nunca sospecharían lo ocurrido..-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- Harry y Ron la acercaron a una silla y la chica por fin pudo tomar aire.-¿Qué....

-¡Ey viejo tranquilo! Déjala hablar- le dijo George al notar que Ron empezaba a ponerse rojo.

-¿Herms, donde estabas?- Harry olvidó de momento su angustia por el bebé y se mostró compasivo con su amiga

-Yo...- eligió con mucho cuidado sus palabras. Pero por más que pensaba, todo sonaba loco y poco creíble- Me perdí... bueno ¿Hay un parto aquí o no?

-Sí, llegas justo a tiempo- sonrió Harry- Vamos es por aquí...

-Pero...- al parecer Ron no se conformaba...

-Ahora no Ron- le urgió Hermione tomándolo de la mano para ir con el bebé.

-¡Suerte!- gritó Bill.

Caminaron unos pasillos hasta llegar. Harry tocó a la puerta de la habitación. Pasos, un grito de Ginny, lloriqueos de la señora Weasley y por fin la puerta se abrió.

-¡Es un niño!- les recibió la sanadora- Si van a hacer la _bendición_ será mejor que lo hagan ya. Vuelvo en un instante.- y tras esto salió aprisa por un pasillo lateral.

-Hola- Ginny estaba recargada en su cama, con el pequeño bultito en brazos. Su rostro era de una felicidad que contagiaba. La señora Weasley estaba a su lado, sollozando y también sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry se acercó a ver al bebé nervioso, pero también emocionado. Al verlo, sonrió. Aquella sonrisa conmovió a Hermione. Ya no veía a Harry tan feliz como aquella vez.Y luego besó a Ginny en la frente y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Listos?- Harry miró a sus amigos y ellos asintieron. Se acercaron y al fin Hermione pudo ver a su futuro ahijado. Era tan pequeño, tan delicado, tan hermoso. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados y dormía plácidamente. Su piel era como la misma seda y su rostro rosado.

Ron lo veía y era como si no lo pudiera creer. Miró a Hermione y ella sacó su varita, a lo cual él también lo hizo.

-Primero las damas- le dijo Ron, haciendo un movimiento caballeroso con la mano.

Ella sonrió y carraspeó.

_-Yo, Hermione Granger me declaro tu madrina protectora- _y _a _continuación, realizó el movimiento con la varita. De la punta salieron miles de pequeñas chispas doradas, que cayeron como lluvia en la carita del bebé, sin embargo, el pequeño no se movió ni un ápice.

-Uhm..Ejeem... Uhm.. ya ¡ya voy!- dijo Ron al ver que Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada- _Yo, Ronald Weasley me declaro tu padrino protector_- y de nuevo la lluvia se precipitaba dejando resplandores por toda la habitación.

-¡Oh! Gracias Ron, Hermione- les decía la señora Weasley, aun sollozando. Ginny permitió que lo sostuviera en brazos y eso la hizo sollozar aún más. Luego, le tocó a Ron, de quien Harry, preocupado, se mantenía muy cerca y tenía los brazos levantados temiendo que lo tirara.

Hermione también tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Fue lo más hermoso que haya experimentado. Ver a una criatura tan pequeña la conmovió y además la emocionó de tal manera el hecho de que era su madrina. No pudo evitar pensar en algún lejano día... en que ella estuviera en lugar de Ginny, abrasadoramente feliz, compartiendo la alegría de un hijo... su esposo junto a su lado, sosteniendo a un pequeño rubio...

-¡Pero vaya que es precioso!- Luna, Neville, los Weasley entraron en tropel a saludar al nuevo miembro de la familia. Hermione se sintió tonta por pensar en eso y decidió contagiarse de esa felicidad auténtica que la rodeaba. Ron estuvo muy atento con ella, y parecía que quería abordar de nuevo el tema de la playa.

-¡Bien! George, Angelina despídanse del bebé- les urgió el señor Weasley.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ginny.

-¡Su luna de miel muchachos!- dijo en un tono jovial. George abrazó a su padre, a su madre y se despidió de todos.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas. Por cierto, cuando veníamos hacia acá, Angelina vió que Hagrid arrancaba un árbol de raíz.- George intentó no burlarse, en vano-Tal vez deberían...

-Sí, sí ya vamos. Diviértanse- les dijo Bill- Además... espero que haya talado el que nos quitaba la luz...

Tras nuevas risas, por fin los recién casados marcharon. Ginny aún tenía que permanecer en San Mungo. Harry se quedó con ella, mientras, los Weasley se marchaban.

-Hermione, te exijo que me digas que te pasó.- Ron y Hermione caminaban juntos hacia la salida a la calle principal.

-Ron, no estropees el momento- Hermione miraba para todos lados, intentando buscar una excusa para distraer al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, no me digas- fingió desinterés y caminaron unos minutos sin hablarse- Al menos déjame acompañarte a tu casa.- pidió resignado

-De acuerdo- le concedió la castaña. Le tenía un inmenso cariño a Ron, pero no quería revelarle nada sobre Malfoy, porque se iría contra él... Aunque bien lo tenía merecido...

Caminaron casi sin hablar. Se aparecieron y al llegar a la puerta de Hermione, oyeron un ruido muy particular...

¡Puf!

Silencio...

-¿Hola?- dijo Ron. Al no obtener respuesta, miró a todos lados de la calle, buscando algún muggle y entonces sacó la varita.

-¿Crees que sea Lee?- susurró Hermione esperanzada. Aunque, era madrugada y las posibilidades parecían apuntar que tal vez era... rezó porque hubiera sido un gato o alguna cosa insignificante.

-¡Sal de donde estés!- gritó Ron- Oh mira tienes vecinos- señaló Ron con curiosidad. Un viejito calvo, de la casa de al lado, salió ante el escándalo y Ron lo saludó alegremente; el viejo sólo refunfuñó y se metió, haciéndo mucho ruido.

-Tal vez sólo fue un gato...- "que se la crea por favor..."- vamos, ya estoy a salvo. Gracias Ron- acarició a su amigo en la cara y el le tomó la mano en señal amistosa.

¡Puf!

-¡Quieta Herms!- de nuevo, Ron sacó la varita y apuntó a la oscuridad. Nada, tan sólo un bote de basura caído y varias porquerías esparcidas.-¡Qué raro!...- se rascó la cabeza- podría jurar que se trataba de un mago...

-O sólo un gato...

-Bueno- no muy convencido, sonrió-tal vez por seguridad debas hacer sortilegios ya sabes- le guiñó un ojo y entonces se despidieron.

Al marcharse el pelirrojo, Hermione miró en la oscuridad, temerosa. Pero el tonto de Malfoy no sabía donde vivía... o al menos eso creía. Aún así, se metió a su casa e hizo lo que le dijo Ron. Se acostó en su camá, y pensó en que jamás.. jamás volvería a ver a Draco Malfoy...

-¡Maldición!- a kilómetros de ahí, el rubio platino huía de la mansión al ver que un rubio maduro muy parecido a él, se aproximaba a la reja que horas antes destrozó. Oyó su grito colérico y corrió hasta internarse en el bosque.

Mientras corría... notaba que la furia se apoderaba de él. No había logrado lo que quería y eso lo frustraba. Siendo quien era, no podía permitirse fallas y estaba seguro de que hubiera triunfado. El plan había salido perfecto, hasta que mencionó lo de los elfos...

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cabeza dura...?" El agotado rubio caminaba mientras pensaba en otro escondite donde pensar en su siguiente jugada.

_________________________

Holaa! Pues me tardé un día... pero porque no COMENTAN!! haa chiqoos maloos haha bueno eso que xD

Hey... pues como veo que mi historia ya sta mas allá que acá, pues me veo en la necesidad terrible de tener que anunciar que está por terminar.

Pero ustedes pueden evitarlo! ¿Cómo? Pues comentando si les parece bien.... tal vez digan siii ya termínala Black... o tal vez....¡No por favor! haha bueno ustedes deciden.

Mañana actualizo y la decisión.. esta en sus manos!

COMENTEN!

pd: lo sé... soy mala....


	31. Chapter 31

Una de las mejores cosas del tiempo es que te hace olvidar. Cuando has tenido una experiencia vergonzosa, dolorosa, horrible o simplemente deseas que ese recuerdo abandone tu mente y tu corazón tu mejor amigo es el tiempo. Crees que con él todo pasará y que nuevos momentos buenos, felices o no te ayudarán a aliviar el dolor.

Pero en el caso de Hermione Granger, ocurría todo lo opuesto. Cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada semana. Llegó el mes de julio y Justin Finch Fletchley aún podía darse el lujo de decir que notaba a su habitual enérgica jefa deprimida y distraída. Incluso cuando visitaba a su ahijado en casa de Ginny y Harry, el hermoso bebé no la llenaba de alegría como el primer día que lo conoció. Evitaba por todos los medios ver a Ron. Evitaba por todos los medios ver a Luna y que la rubia la escudriñara con su intensa mirada; era como si sus ojos azules pudieran traspasarla sin mayor dificultad.

Ese día, en que caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, su vista vagaba por las tiendas, los confusos colores y las lejanas personas. Pero ella caminaba aprisa y decidida. Bien sabía a donde iba pero no podía evitar que aquello trajera como consecuencia que su mente viajase por cada rincón de ese lugar tan "especial". "Aquí lo ví por primera vez..." "¡Ja! Aquí me burle de él."..."Aquí me tomó y..."

No pudo evitar que su vista se viera empañada por unas cuantas lágrimas. Enfurecida, se las limpió discretamente, Por suerte nadie la vió. Por suerte, ya había llegado a su destino.

Tan sólo anteponerse en el umbral, un viejito horrendo se sobresaltó y tiró un tarro cuya sustancia viscosa le era desconocida.

-¡Oh no!- protestó el anciano mientras corría a toda velocidad a su trastienda.

-¡Vuelva acá Borgin! ¡_Petrificus Totalus_!- El hechizo salió del extremo de la varita como un rayo y le dió de lleno en la espalda. Al instante Borgin se quedó de piedra, sus extremidades se quedaron pegadas al cuerpo cual militar y cayó haciendo un ruido seco en la madera desgastada de la trastienda.- Usted así lo quiso...

Los ojos del anciano se movían como lombrices, Hermione intuyó que si lo despetrificaba saldría huyendo. Le quitó la varita del bolsillo y lo arrastró a la tienda de nuevo. No cerró la puerta, pues por ése mismo motivo había acudido allí esa tarde.

-De acuerdo-dijo agachándose junto a él. En verdad lamentaba lo que iba a hacer, pero trabajo era trabajo.- Le quitaré el hechizo, y por favor, no intente nada... _¡Finite Incantatem!_

El cuerpo rígido de Borgin volvió a escurrirse del miedo. O mas que miedo era furia. Ella, no sabía que hacer, entonces agarró un libro pesado de la mesa y le dió un golpazo en la cabeza. El anciano se quedó medio noqueado y se paró, pero resignado y mirando a Hermione como si fuera un insecto, la miró tras su mostrador.

-Bueno, ¿va a clausurarme o no señorita?- dijo con los dientes amarillentos muy apretados.

-Sí. Lo siento.- en verdad lo lamentaba. Aunque había recibido quejas en el departamento, el propio Kingsley se lo ordenaba y la tienda ya nadie la visitaba, le era imposible no sentir compasión por Borgin aunque fuera tan detestable.- Tengo que leer el decre...

-Sí, sí hazlo ya...- le dijo cansinamente.

-_Por orden del ministerio de magia,a la tienda Borgin y Burkes, localizada en el número 13B del Callejón Knockturn-Callejón Diagon, se le obliga a cerrar permanentemente sus puertas al público, debido a la nueva ley que entro en vigor la semana pasada;_ La ley anti-artes oscuras en el mercado general_: cláusula quinta, donde se expresa claramente:_

_No se permitirán establecimientos donde se ofrezcan_ _servicios de tipo confidencial de valoración de artefactos antiguos y poco comunes provenientes de las familias de magos y donde se acepten objetos malditos y con conjuros. _

Lo único que el señor Borgin alcanzó a protestar, fue un gruñido sonoro y después rayoneó el decreto bruscamente.

-Con eso es suficiente- dijo quitándole del alcance el pergamino, pues amenazaba con romperlo a mordiscos- Su compensación, se la haremos llegar por lechuza en los próxi...

-¡Ah! Cállese ya. Espero que sea una buena remuneración ¡Bah! esos del ministerio no saben la verdadera arte de...

-Bueno, me retiro. Que tenga bue..

-¡Arghh!- le grúñó bruscamente.

Y así salió lo más aprisa que pudo. Sin mirar atrás. Ya iba cuatro tiendas más allá, clausuradas por completo, cuando olvidó que tenía aún la varita de Borgin. Pensó que tal vez podía devolverla junto con la remuneración, pero no sabía si estaba permitido, entonces refunfuñando se dió vuelta para regresar cuando..

¡Pam!

Chocó de frente con la persona que menos esperaba ver. Bueno, no en ese lugar exacto.

-¡Justin!- el chico estaba algo despeinado y llevaba una bolsa de papel en una mano. Al ver a Hermione palideció y trató de esconder la bolsa, pero ya era tarde para eso- ¿Qué haces por acá?- preguntó mirando indecisa el paquete que ahora el chico arrugaba sin importancia.

-¡Ah! Esto... nada. Sólo - carraspeó y se acomodó el cuello de su suéter.- Escucha, te va a sonar muy loco, pero... vine buscando a Malfoy.

-¿A Malfoy?- repitió con voz queda.-¿Por qué?- dijo intentando parecer indiferente, aunque su repentino temblor de labios no la dejó. Pero Justin no notó nada pues, ahora hacía lo posible por marcharse pronto.

-Eh, bueno Kingsley me pidió que lo vigilara. Tú sabes, es un pillo- bromeó con la cara muy tensa.- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-Pero Malfoy esta lejos de la ciudad Justin- dijo mirándolo ceñuda. Justin comenzaba a desesperarse de veras. Esa indecisión y nerviosismo le resultaba familiar. Pero cuando comenzó a recordar, sus ojos amenazaban diluvio, así que ella fue la que intentó zafarse de ahí.

-¡Por Merlín! Recordé que tengo cena en casa de Luna, bueno...- dijo apresuradamente- Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

Y sin más dejó al atolondrado Fletchley plantado sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Hace mucho que no sabía de ella. Encontrarla en ese lugar, fue como una complicidad entre el destino y su suerte. No intentó buscarla en tantos meses, por temor a que de nuevo sucedieran circunstancias peligrosas.

Caminaba aprisa, como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba preocupada o nerviosa. "Sabrá Merlín que le sucede.." Draco Malfoy confiaba en que pudiera adivinar el secreto o el motivo por el cual la castaña lo había abandonado justo cuando estaban tan bien...

Y después ya no la volvió a ver. Pasó meses enteros pensandola e invocando su recuerdo cada noche. No dormía bien y si conseguía soñar, una melena castaña ocupaba su memoria. Esos ojos miel, esa cara pálida pero sonrosada la tenía bien grabada. Su mirada, lo acosaba cada vez que había oportunidad. La manera en que hacía que se enfadara y cuando le daba en su orgullo era inigualable.

La siguió, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la taberna y caminó unas cuadras; se dirigía a un terreno baldío, lista para cambiar de escenario. Pero su principal protagonista, no se iba a quedar oculto mucho tiempo.

-¿Con que te gusta dejarme picado eh Granger?

Un sobresalto, un grito, un vuelco al corazón... Al darse la vuelta, sus peores miedos confirmados

____________________________________________

Hey como dicen q les va?? =) bueno pues GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

En verdad es eso lo que me anima a escribir y pues les adelanto que me ha llegado inspiración y aunque no puedo afirmar que durara mucho, pues espero q disfruten leyendome y les digo con toda seguridad q tienen fic para un rato mas!!! (indefinido ) hahaa

Ey pues....

uhmmm no en realidad ya era todo

B.A.


	32. Chapter 32

De frente a ella, estaba la viva imagen que la atormentó durante meses. No podía creer que el imbécil todavía pudiera mirarla a los ojos. En tanto, ella no pudo evitar sentirse aún atraída hacia él. Los sentimientos que le provocaba eran indescriptibles. Tal vez Malfoy notó eso, ya que al notar su cara de sorpresa no pudo reprimir una risa, más bien forzada.

-Ahora eres tu la que desapareces Granger.- le reprochó con petulancia.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si eres un completo imbécil- ahora si ya no se iba a quedar como tonta esperando que la sometiera.

El rubio dejó escapar una nueva risa, que encendió el orgullo de la chica. "¡Pero si es un descarado!" No iba a protagonizar con el una escena ridícula, así que dió media vuelta dejando a Malfoy riéndose solo.

-Ey Ey Ey... ¿Qué te pasa no quieres jugar?- bromeó tomándola del brazo y jalándola suavemente hacia él.

_-¡Relaskio!-_ vociferó tan de repente que Malfoy no pudo defenderse. Salió disparado hacia tras y hizo trizas un bote de basura- No te acerques a mí nunca- le gritó fulminándolo con la mirada.

El chico se quedó estupefacto ante la reacción de la chica, se quedó sentado, sopesando lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, ella estaba espaldas a él. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a reclamarle, pero luego alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo, que le destrozó el alma, contra su voluntad...

-¿Que mozco te picó?- le preguntó con toda la serenidad que puso en pie y entonces se acordó- Ah... ya lo sé.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó volviéndolo a ver. Estaba realmente molesta, pero al ver su sonrisa de lado se lo pensó mejor

-Es de nuevo ése Weasley. ¿Cierto?- le preguntó

-¡Ay! No puedo creer que te compares con Ron. Él es mucho mejor hombre que tú.

-¿La comadreja Weasley?- aquello le dió en todo su orgullo- Por favor no me llega ni a los talones. Es patético que...

-¡Tú eres patético! Mira que tu propio padre te repudia tanto que no te deja entrar a su casa.

"¿Qué se cree ésta estúpida?" Definitivamente, sabía mas de lo que debía. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera del estúpido sortilegio que su padre aplicó en la casa? Tal vez en el Ministerio se lo habían contado. Se sentía humillado y avergonzado.

-¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman Granger?- le espetó

-¡Me meto en lo que yo quiera!- se defendió- ¿Y sabes qué? De seguro tu fuiste el que me atacó en San Mungo. Ya voy conociendo lo psicópata y agresivo que siempre has sido...

-¡Ya te dije que yo no lo hice! Además...- se burló de ella- No seas tonta, ¿Qué no te acuerdas que me marché a Canterbury? Y todo por culpa de Potter que...- se interrumpió al notar que había revelado su paradero.

-¡Ah! ¿Era tan difícil decirme eso la otra noche?- le replicó con amargura

-¿De qué rayos hablas Granger?- Malfoy creía que la estaban pasando bien, hasta que a la tonta se le ocurrió hacerse la interesante y desaparecer... y luego sucedió... Se acordó ... decidió interrogarla con eso.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Eres despreciable... Un sucio hurón... Te odi...

-¿Weasley te siguió a la playa antes de que te encontrara yo?- la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? No claro que no. Él se quedó en la boda.

-Entonces fue el buenazo de Potter. Bueno, por si acaso ése Weasley me las pagará.. lo que me hizo no se va a quedar...- dijo entre dientes.

-Ya me harté de ti y tus intentos por excusarte. Adiós Malfoy. Comenzó a ir en dirección contraria.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego...- dijo caminando también hacia el otro lado. Ella se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo confusa. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero no iba a caer en su juego.

Al día siguiente, en el Departamento donde Justin y Hermione siempre compartían, todo iba bien hasta que al chico se le ocurrió preguntarle algo más allá...

-Entonces, repasemos. Ya están todas las tiendas del Callejón Knockturn clausuradas. Sólo falta...- Hermione se sacó un pergamino de su cajón y lo leyó.- La _boticaria de Herpo el Sucio...-_ como no queriendo... se acordó de que Justin estaba vagabundeando por el callejón... El no sabía que precisamente ése día ella acudiría a Borgin. ¿Y a que más iría el muchacho? La única tienda abierta era ésa horrenda boticaria...

-Sí bueno... Estoy por entrevistarme con Kingsley en dos horas, se lo comentaré.

-Ah enserio- dijo bebiéndo un sorbo de café- ¿Y por qué quiere verte?

-No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Oye... quiero preguntarte algo.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad. Estaba algo nervioso y meditaba las palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo.

-Uh... bueno yo estaba pensando que...- se detuvo para tomar aire.- estás muy rara estos días... Mira, cualquier cosa que ocurra, sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

-Gracias Justin- le sonrió amable. Pero no entendía el por qué de su nerviosismo.

-... y bueno tal vez tu y yo podríamos...

-¡Hey Hermione! Mira la ganga que conseguí con George...- Ron interrumpió en la oficina de Hermione haciendo gran alboroto. Al parecer había comprado un polluelo que cambiaba de color. Además no sólo píaba, sino que podía ladrar y maullar.

-Ron...- dijo riéndose Hermione. Miró a Justin y dejó de reír. El moreno miraba con intensa rabia a Ron y se contenía por no decirle nada.

-Oh.. ¿Interrumpí algo?- dijo riendo aún con el pollito que no dejaba el color azul y ladraba como loco.

-No, pero estábamos trabajando- le contestó Justin de mala gana.

-Pero eso no es todo Hermione Granger.- dijo Ron haciéndo caso omiso de Justin.- Hay un gemelo para ti- sacó un pollito más pequeño con un lazo rojo atado al cuello. La chica no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras tomaba el pollito y lo acariciaba.

-Es tan lindo Ron. ¡Gracias!- le dijo mientras el chico pelirrojo sonreía de oreja a oreja y se sentaba en la otra silla al lado de Justin. Entonces el asistente enfadado se paró y se marchó hecho un demonio. Ron ni lo notó. Pero Hermione se sintió culpable por romper el corazón de ese chico.

Ya estaba harto. Harto de que el asqueroso Weasley se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Iba a hacer algo al respecto. Ya lo tenía planeado. Y ya era momento de poner en marcha el plan.

-Vas a pagarla Weasley.- dijo en voz alta.

___________________________________________________

Hola!

Bueno... según sus comentarios pues me di cuenta d q stan mega confundidos con mi historia... bueno quisiera aclarar que el final ya lo tengo planeado desde q inicie con la histo.. sòlo me faltan capitulos "de relleno" y no estoy alargando nada ;) lo que pasa esq la trama si sta confusa pero descuiden todo se aclarará y verán qe era mas sencillo d lo q en realidad parece.

B.A

¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTE: LEER!!!!

ACTUALIZADO EL 11 DE mayo de 2009

Les recuerdo que esta historia la subí primero a Potterfics, por lo que cuando la subi a Fan Fiction, sólo copié y pegue. Los comentarios que hago al final (algunos son muy agresivos como ¡COMENTEEN O ME ENOJO!! Y no van dirigidos a uds ya qe los hice para los qe me leen en potterfics) ya son pasados así que hagan caso omiso de ellos.

A partir de este capítulo, _Quiero ver a Weasley morir, _ya los haré en tiempo real, por así decirlo. Entonces los comentarios al final sí serán actuales. Y también quisiera agregar que agradezco sus comentarios porque uds si que me dicen la verdad, si les gusta o no. Los capítulos que acabo de subir hoy son los más críticos de la historia. A algunos les gustarán a otros los aburrirán a otros los confundirán y tal vez unos, (ya me lo han hecho saber) les dejara de gustar y no la leerán más. Pero quiero que sepan que ya tengo el final hecho y sólo me faltan algunos capis mas para llegar a él.

Por último, tengan paciencia y ya verán que,,, uhm bueno espero que les guste el final.

B.A


	33. Chapter 33

_**Frente a Frente**_

-¿Y cómo te lo dijo?- repetía Ginny incrédula. Arrullaba al pequeñísimo James, que no dejaba de llorar

-Fue muy raro- dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de té- Espero a que estuvieramos completamente solos, alejados de medio ministerio.

-Bueno, eso no es tan raro Hermione- le dijo quitándole importancia.

-Sí... bueno no lo hubiera sido si no se hubiera arrodillado frente a mí. A decir verdad, no se si iré, Ginny.

-¡Oh vamos! Tal vez haya estado nervioso... tu lo conoces bien Herms- le dijo intentando no reírse.

-Uh... Entonces.... ¿Tu sugieres que acepte su invitación?- le preguntó Hermione temerosa. En verdad quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero...

-¡Sí! No tienes nada que perder. Sólo charlaran y te distraeras un rato de...- carraspeó y el bebé siguió chillando..- bueno del trabajo y todo.

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. A pesar de la forma rara en que se comportaba su asistente Justin... no había motivos para decirle que no a una breve charla en las Tres Escobas. Hermione lo sabía. Sabía que el se sentía atraído por ella. Pero no sentía para nada lo mismo. Y eso fue un alivio, por que en su corazón ya no cabía mas... además estaba roto.

-Bueno, me lo pensaré. Y, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el bebé?- sonrió mas tranquila mirando a su ahijado. Era en verdad hermoso.

-Uhm..- sonrió satisfecha- No sabes Hermione, Harry es....- suspiró- No puedo creer lo bueno que es para cuidar bebés. Yo creí que sería torpe- admitió apenada.

-Si, ya me temía yo que sería un gran padre- acarició al bebé.

Sudaba frío. Había adelantado su reloj 10 min para evitar prisas y llegar tarde. Así tenía que ser. Siempre un paso adelante. Aquello de ponerse tan nervioso poco le gustaba. Odiaba tener esas reacciones con ella... ¿Por qué? Era su confidente, su amigo. Se habían acercado mucho estos meses. ¿Qué había por temer? ¿Acaso no era obvio que no quería al estúpido de Weasley? ¿Acaso no era obvio que Malfoy la aterraba? Y todo gracias a él. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro; había obtenido la información que quería de una forma que no había planeado. Quitó de en medio al rubio idiota. Ahora sólo faltaba Weasley.

Y estaba el detalle de que Hermione no era nada tonta. Cualquier movimiento en falso y su plan se venía abajo. Rezó porque la castaña aceptara la invitación.

-Llegas temprano Justin- le saludó una febril chica a su espalda. Llevaba en sus manos un polluelo de colores que hizo hervir sus entrañas.

-Sí, sabes que aquí estoy a tu disposición- dijo atentamente-¿Necesitas algo?

-Uhmm- cogió El Profeta mientras se sentaba.- Sí.

-Dime Herms- acomodaba distraídamente el papeleo de Hermione, pero en realidad buscaba un pretexto para no mirarla a los ojos, pues su escritorio estaba impecable.

Hermione sonrió.

-Justin, creo que aceptaré tu invitación.

El chico se quedó de una pieza. La miró incrédulo, después emocionado y al final feliz. Demasiado feliz opinó la castaña. Aquella mirada de satisfacción... aquellos ojos... Sí, definitivamente los había visto en una situación poco cómoda. Pero... ¿Cómo podía ser?

-Entonces nos veremos hoy al atardecer, en las tres Escobas.- le dijo jovialmente, tratando de esconder un poco su alegría."Sí.... ahora sólo falta..." ...

-Bueno, ya que está arreglado esto...-empezó Hermione. Sacó un fajo de papeles y se lo tendió- mira lo que ha llegado hoy, parece que...

-¡Tu pollomulticolor!- señaló el hombro de la chica, donde Hermione no vió cuando el ave se poso y mordisqueaba uno de sus mechones. Lo hacía añicos.

-¡Ah!- expresó la chica algo desconcertada. Tomó al pollo, que quería seguir mordisqueando lo que fuera y lo puso en una jaula que hizo aparecer- Sabía que causaría problemas...Llévalo a la repisa de allá.

Casi tropieza cuando se aproximó y cuidadosamente hizo lo que le pidió.... Y de nuevo aquella avaricia desquiciada se apoderaba de él. "Listo..." Y a seguir con el plan.

Jamás pensó en una reacción así. ¿Por que la tonta reaccionó así? Una y otra vez se preguntaba. Tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo de juntarse con él. Y eso le dolía aunque le doliera más admitirlo.

"Piensa Malfoy" Aquella noche en la playa... cuando la volvió a ver, cuando volvió a ver esos ojos miel... cuando sintió de nuevo esos labios...

"Maldita" Recordó con rabia como desapareció de la nada. Hasta pudo sentir el viento en su cara... La tonta había dejado olvidados sus zapatos, la buscó con la mirada. Sólo estaba la brisa del mar. Ningún ruido más que el leve ajetreo de la boda a la que jamás hubiese sido invitado. Pero no era el único ahí

_¡Desmaius! _

Quería reconocer a su atacante. Sólo vió cuando de la varita del hombre moreno salía un rayo rojo y caía hacia atrás.

Luego, al despertar, ya era de noche. Calculaba que pasaba de la medianoche entonces, al sentirse humillado por Granger, salió y desapareció de _El Refugio. "_Potter..." Ya que Hermione le dijo que Weasley Comadreja no estaba ahí... solo quedaba ese imbécil. Pero sí que tenía un modo de vengarse.

Otra cosa que lo desconcertaba, era por qué Granger estaba tan a la defensiva. Y eso lo atormentaba más que nada. Ella no quería verlo. Pero un Malfoy siempre hace lo que quiere y no se queda de brazos cruzados.

-¡Ron! Mete al pollo de nuevo en la jaula- rogó Harry por tercera vez. Había hechizado la pequeña jaula para que el polluelo no emitiera ruido. Pero Ron pensó que se veía muy triste intentando en vano ladrar y maullar como loco sin que nadie lo escuchara.

-Bien, pero mira que el tuyo cada vez muestra colores más tristes- dijo riéndose, cuando al fin el silencio inundó el despacho del jefe de Aurores.- El mío parece un arcoiris - dijo bromeando

-Si bueno. Estoy un poco cansado y quiero ir a ver a James antes de hacer el viaje. ¿Vienes?

-Sí, sólo déjame ir por mi po...

-No meterás ese animal en la casa.- le advirtió Harry.

-...Po por mi portafolios.- dijo giñándole un ojo.

Al ver reír a su amigo, el chico salió de el despacho para ir a uno un poco más pequeño. La placa Ron Weasley brilaba y al ver su reflejo y sonreír tuvo que verlo de nuevo pues una figura conocida, pero extraña en ese preciso momento lo desconcerto.

-¡Hermione!- le dijo Ron volteando y dedicándole un guiño. La chica se limitó a verlo muy seria. Tenía los musculos tensos

-Hablemos- le dijo en un tono seco.

-Uhm claro, pero no tengo mucho tiempo...

-¿Aún estás enamorado de mí Ron?


	34. Chapter 34

Ron sudaba. Y el color rojo ocupó sus mejillas como un huésped repentino y al que nadie quiere en su casa. Sin embargo, no le quitó la mirada de los ojos. Sus ojos tan apaciblemente castaños, ahora estaban destellantes de una emoción que estremeció al pelirrojo,

-¿Q-qué?...¿D-de qué estás hablando?- le titubeó pero sin quitarla de vista

-Ay Ron. Siempre tan inseguro- paseó los dedos por su cabello y se acercó a él. El pelirrojo quiso retroceder, pero se lo pensó- ¿Es tan difícil para ti todavía olvidarte de mí?- le dijo poniéndose cerca de él.

-Uhmm... Hermione, estás algo rara hoy... ya sabes que tu y yo... creí que...- el chico la miraba de arriba a abajo, totalmente desconcertado.

-"Yo....yo...creí...creí"- se burló la chica del titubeo. Luego, se puso seria y lo miró a los ojos, tomándolo de un hombro.- Dímelo ya Ron. ¿Me quieres o no?

-Yo...no sé que decir- terminó y Hermione bufó. Ron notó que lo apretaba mucho del brazo, una fuerza poco usual en una mujer...- Bueno ¿Qué quieres que diga? Creí que ya habíamos discutido esto... me tomas por sorpresa...

-Pues vayamos directo al grano- dijo soltándolo de pronto y arreglándose el cabello de nuevo.- No quiero que albergues esperanzas conmigo. Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Quiero que te alejes de mí cuanto puedas, pues yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida.

Nunca hubo un silencio tan incómodo como aquél desde la primera vez que se vieron despues de que estuvieron peleados por Lavender. Ron miraba a Hermione ahora ya no con confusión, si no con resentimiento.

-Bien Hermione, si no me quieres en tu vida ni como tu mejor amigo...

-Es Justin.- le dijo como si le hubiera preguntado. Hermione sonreía como boba, aquello no le quedaba.

-¿Justin? ¿Tu bobo asistente?- le dijo incrédulo.

-¡No es ningún bobo! Es muy capaz y yo lo quiero. No lo insultes Weasley.- le dijo colérica.

-¡Bah!¿ Y ahora que sigue, Hermione? ¿Terminaremos como tu y Malfoy? ¿Te tendré que llamar Granger?- le preguntó dolido y furioso

Hermione se puso roja de ira al oír el nombre del rubio... otro elemento que borrar...

-¡Basta Ron!- dijo saliendo de sus casillas, estaba realmente alterada- Si no me crees, puedes comprobarlo. Justin y yo saldremos a las Tres Escobas.

-¿Y eso a mí que me interesa? Hermione, jamás pensé que fueras esa clase de persona...

-¿Qué clase?

-Olvídalo... para mí, tu ya estás muerta.

La dejo de una pieza, ahí plantada, retumbando en su cabeza las últimas palabras de su oración. Tanta conmoción, no cabía en sí. Todo era perfecto...

----------

El viernes por la tarde, Hermione caminaba a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres. Ginny le recomendo no vestirse como solía, al parecer a Ginny le agradaba Justin... no Malfoy. Agachó la cabeza y al ver sus zapatillas se sintió incómoda. Pensó en ir a su casa a cambiarse, pero ya iban a dar las siete, y no quería hacer esperar a su desventurado asistente. Su vestido a la mitad de la rodilla ondeaba con un vientecillo agradable y Hermione ahora iba varita en mano para desaparecerse. Quiso desaparecerse en el terreno baldío que rodeaba su casa, pero pensó en aquel "gato" que apareció y lo mejor era perder cualquier rastro.

Decidió aparecerse cerca de la casa de los Gritos. Sonrió al ver aquel destruido lugar y camino cuesta arriba. No tardó en llegar a las Tres Escobas. Se detuvo en la puerta, y miró por la ventana. Justin aún no llegaba.

"Que raro"... esperaba que el moreno estuviera ahí con media hora de anticipación. Ahora unos magos vagabundos la miraban de arriba a abajo, riendo y secreteando descaradamente. Se sintió aun más incómoda y decidió ir a una banca a esperar a Justin.

----------

(Horas antes)

-Vamos, no lo decía en serio.

-Claro que lo decía en serio. ¿Desde cuando Hermione hace bromas pesadas?- Ron tenía las manos al cuello y miraba al suelo deprimido. No era que aun estuviera enamorado de ella, pero el que la castaña lo despreciara hasta como amigo, en verdad lo afectaba.

-¿Estás seguro de que no le hiciste, o mencionaste algo?- le repetía Harry también desconcertado.

-No...pero...- analizó la escena que había tenido con Hermione...- noté que... bueno, olvídalo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ansioso el ojiverde. Acostumbrados a cosas que antes creían imposibles, lo animó a contarle.

-Bueno, era como si... como si no fuera ella. ¿Me entiendes?

Harry pensó un momento. No tenía motivos para pensar en que alguien estuviera usurpando a Hermione ...

-¿Quieres decir... que... es otra persona ocupando su lugar?- le dijo lentamente.

-Tal vez... aquel día en la playa...- fue cayendo en la cuenta- ¡Sí! En la boda de George... alguien la secuestro y...

-Ron...

-... o tal vez... ¡Entonces! ¿Donde está la verdadera Hermione? Vamos Harry, tenemos que encontrarla...

-¡Ron! Pensemos un momento antes de hacer algo. ¿Te dijo cuando vería a Justin?

-Uhm... no. Pero dijo que lo vería en las Tres Escobas.

-Bueno, habrá que probar suerte- dijo poniéndose en pie. Fue al armario por su capa y sacó un maletín.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Harry?- le dijo Ron poniénose también en pie.

-Ponte estas ropas y tómatela- le lanzó una botellita.- Vamos a vigilar a Hermione hoy en su "cita".

-¿Qué? Pero....¡Ah! ¡Que diablos! Hace mucho que no tenemos algo de acción.

----------

(Presente)

_Querido Draco:_

_Sé que mi carta te sorprenderá. Pero hay entre nosotros un asunto pendiente que es tiempo de arreglar. Veme hoy a las 8 en las Tres Escobas, que no te siga nadie._

_Besos, Hermione._

Cuando hubo leído la carta por la mañana, se sentía extrañamente vacío. La arrugó y la metió en su bolsillo. Había decidido no ir y dejarla plantada. Después de todo, la castaña dejó muy claro que jamás quería verlo...

"Pero que te pasa... eres un Malfoy... que no se te escape..."

Le había resultado boba la forma en que se rindió así de fácil con Hermione. Ya había logrado entrar en su corazón y sin querer, ella había clavado para siempre su recuerdo en el suyo. Ya no había marcha atrás; su alma estaba con ella. Se dió la oportunidad, se vistió y marchó a las Tres Escobas. Llegaría temprano para sorprenderla igual que siempre.

---------

Miró su reloj. Justin llevaba 10 minutos de retraso. Pensó que tal vez estaba siendo paranoica y se relajó. Pero entonces decidió que lo mejor era esperarlo dentro del bar. Justo estaba por pararse cuando una voz ronca desconocida se hizo notar.

-¿Por qué tan solita damita? ¿Te ha plantado tu novio?- le dijo con fingida tristeza uno de los vagabundos. Llevaba una capa muy raída, era viejo y tenía barba de varíos días, el otro vagabundo era gordo y pequeño; esperaba en otra esquina y atendía lo que platicaban.

-Déjeme en paz, por favor.- le espetó lista para marcharse

-¿Te plantó?- repitió el vagabundo

-¡No me obligue a usarla!- dijo apuntándolo con la varita para que la dejase pasar

-Uy Uy Uy...- alzó las manos como ladrón atrapado- yo también me se mis truquitos..

-Pst pst- llamó el otro vagabundo al oírlo. El vagabundo barbudo lo miró con ojos de pistola, pero bajó las manos y fue arrastrando los pies con el gordo que al parecer era más prudente.

-Nos vemos- se despidió.

Aquello le pareció lo más raro del mundo, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar pues en ese mismo instante un muy galante Justin aparecía ante sus ojos. Estaba algo despeinado y al notar la mirada de Hermione en su cabello, lo alisó con los dedos. Hermione odiaba que siempre estuviera con aquel tic del cabello.

-Hermione, lamento mi retraso. ¿Entramos?

-Sí, claro vamos- dijo tratando de no sonar resignada.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo sin mirarla, pero ella sabía que ya la había visto de cabo a rabo.

-Uhm, gracias Just.- instintivamente miró a donde estaban los vagabundos, pero ya no había rastro de ellos.

Al entrar en las Tres Escobas, Justin eligió una mesa cercana a una ventana, ella se sentó incómoda al principio, pero luego las cosas se fueron dando y al cabo de quince minutos charlaban plácidamente y bebían cerveza de mantequilla. Justin no paraba de mirar a la ventana, tal vez por nerviosismo.

-¿Y cómo está el bebé de Harry? Tengo entendido que es tu ahijado.

-Sí lo es, está muy bien. Va creciendo y se parece mucho a su papá.- sonrió mientras bebía otro sorbo.

-Que lindo...- carraspeó.- Hermione..., ¿Quieres tener hijos?

La chica se atragantó y escupió el sorbo caliente que tenía en la boca, rápidamente se limpió mediante magia y miró a Justin algo desconcertada.

-Bueno yo...

-Claro que quiere, pero ni sueñes que será contigo Fletchley

A su espalda, su salvador. Su tormento. Su dolor de cabeza; Malfoy miraba con una risa malvada de lado a Justin y con el ceño fruncido a Hermione. Sin embargo, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Y él le correspondió. Justin enfureció y decidió seguir en marcha el plan...

_________________________________________________________

YO AMO MI FIC! Y ME DAN TANTO PESAR TERMINARLO HAHA

POR ESO ME ESTOY TARDANDO... ESPERO NO LES MOLESTE... NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, PERO NO SE ME DESESPEREEN QUE A FUERZAS YO LO ACABO.

EVERYTHING IS FINE! ESPERO Q UDS TAMBIEN ESTÉN A FULL,,,, BUENO EMM HIZE CASO POR AHII DE UNA SUGERENCIA Y YA FUI SEPARANDO CON GUIONES LAS ESCENAS.

ESPERO MAÑANA SUBIR CAPI, SINO EL SÁBADO O SI NO PUES EL DOMINGO. DEL FIN NO PASA, O TAL VEZ ZI .... :S HAHAHA

33333333333333

B.A


	35. Chapter 35

-Granger, ¿Qué haces con este inútil?- fulminó a Justin con la mirada, pero en ningún momento dejo ver que por dentro moría de celos.

-Yo...

-Estamos en una cita Malfoy ¿Te importa?- contestó poniéndose en pie. Hermione pudo advertir que Justin era algo más alto que Malfoy.

-¿Cita?- respondió alzando una ceja y miró confundido a Hermione.

-¿Estamos?- dijo a su vez la muchacha mirando a Justin también confundida

-Bien Granger, no sé que te propones al citarme aquí... yo me largo.- y dicho esto dejó a una anonadada Hermione. Ella pensó que tal vez escuchó mal... "¿Citarlo yo aquí? ¿Cuando?"

-Eso es vete y déjanos en paz, maldito hurón cobarde.- Hermione miró sorprendida a Justin tomar asiento, jamás lo vió tan despectivo... ¿O sí?

Al oír las últimas palabras, el rubio se detuvo y giró lentamente sobre sus talones. Hermione sintió un vuelco al corazón; conocía esa mirada y no auguraba nada bueno.

-Repite eso asqueroso sangre sucia

Hermione sintió ruborizarse y como el calor subía hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Se puso de pie a enfrentarle.

-No le digas así- lo miró significativamente. Él no la miró, seguía fulminándo a Justin, quien bebió un sorbo de cerveza y siguió sentado como si nada. Pero entonces sacó la varita y también se puso en pie.

-Vamos, tu y yo afuera Malfoy.- le dijo temblando ligeramente, pero decidido. Hermione estaba aun furiosa por la actitud del rubio, entonces pensó que se merecía lo que fuera a hacerle Justin. Pero luego pensó que el pobre de Justin tenía más desventaja.

-¡Ja!¿Cómo te atreves? ¿No has sido suficientemente humillado? Es obvio que Granger sale contigo por lástima...

-Eso no es verdad.- Los dos la miraron, ella agarró la manó de Justin y se arrimó con él. Malfoy dejó de sonreír y tensó la mandíbula. No sabía que era ese sentimiento que surgía peligroso en su pecho. Le dolía, le había dado en lo profundo de su orgullo. No iba a permitir que los dos se burlaran de él. Nadie se burlaría de un Malfoy ¿Qué estaba pensando la muy tonta?...Pero al mismo tiempo temía perderla para siempre... perder sus hermosos ojos... esos ojos que ahora veían a otro...

-Afuera ahora, Fletchley.- dijo Malfoy sacando la varita.

-¡No! Basta- gritó al ver que ambos salían a toda prisa a la calle, pero era tarde, pues tuvo que seguirlos e intentar pararlos.

Afuera ya estaba oscureciendo y hacía frío. La tenue luz del sol proyectaba unas largas sombras fantasmales. Hermione miró a ambos lados; no había nadie. Pero aún así intentó detenerlos.

-¡Justin para! Vámonos a otro lado por favor... ¡Malfoy no quiero verte más!

_-¡Expelliermus!-_ vociferó Justin, pero Malfoy lo esquivó. Se incorporó.

_-¡Relaskio!-_ el torpe de Justin no alcanzó y salió volando por los aires, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. Justin intentó pararse y se escondió en la banca donde antes Hermione lo esperó. Malfoy rió y lo acorraló, seguida de Hermione que no paraba de protestar.

_-¡Expelliermus!_

_-¡Protego!_

De nuevo Justin cayó de espaldas.

-No eres competencia para mí Fletchley, mejor ríndete.- Lo veía como un vil gusano, y Hermione pudo notar que en sus ojos no había ni pizca de misericordia. Estaba transformado. Pero el chico no se rendía y entonces hizo algo que nadie se esperó. Se tiró contra Malfoy y lo derrumbó sin varita.

Ahora ambos peleaban a puñetazos y patadas tremendas. Las varitas de ambos estaban regadas. Hermione los separó con la varita sin pensarlo. Enseguida notó que como era de esperarse, el ventajoso fue Draco; mientras él estaba ileso, Justin sangraba por la nariz y la boca.

-¡Oh Justin!- Hermione corrió hacia él. Se sintió terriblemente arrepentida, pues había sido por picar a Malfoy el que ahora estuviera todo molido.

-Oh por favor...- se quejó el rubio viendo como estaba arrodillada junto a él

-¡Vete de aquí Malfoy!- le gritó fulminándolo con la vista.

-No entiendo entonces para que demonios me has dicho que venga.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo jamás haría tal cosa!

-Ah... ahora resulta que te haces la tonta. ¿Y esta estúpida nota qué?- sacó de su bolsillo el pergamino arrugado y se lo aventó a sus pies. Justin, quien se quejaba palideció al ver el bulto que recogía Hermione...

-Hermione, vámonos de aquí.- dijo Justin poniéndose de pie. Pero Hermione leía extrañada la carta.

-Yo no mande esto. Debes estar alucinando Malfoy.- le dijo detenidamente aún sin dejar de ver el trozo.

-Ay por favor Granger... creí que eras una persona madura... ¿Por qué lo niegas? Se te ha hecho costumbre...

-¿De qué hablas?- le reclamó acercándose a él.

-Hermione- Justin se acercaba cojeando.

-Aquella noche en que desapareciste en la boda de Weasley, y luego mandaste a Potter a noquearme.

Justin sudaba frío.

-¿Quéeee? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- "eres un completo idiota" pensaba Hermione. Estaba aún dolida por lo sucedido esa noche- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿A que me quedara en tu mansión a que me hicieras no se qué? ¿Quién te dió derecho a eso?

Hermione vió como Malfoy se quedaba con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. Parecía hacerse el que no sabía nada.

-¿Mi mansión? Tu nunca has estado en mi mansión...- le dijo- Ni siquiera yo. Mi padre me prohíbe la entrada... si yo llegase a ir, un sortilegio se activ..

-¡Claro que estuvimos ahí! No te hagas idiota. Estábamos en la playa, cuando tu nos hiciste aparecer en un bosque...

-¿Yo? Por Merlín Granger, tu desapareciste y luego Potter llegó y ...

-¡No metas a Harry en esto!

-Hermione- intervino un nervioso Justin-déjame llevarte a tu casa, es tarde podemos aparecernos en el terreno baldío.

-Ahora no Justin, yo...- se quedó de hielo. Volteó a verlo.- ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

Justin sintió que todo se venía abajo.

-Respóndeme- le dijo secamente. No sabía por que, pero varias cosas empezaban a tener sentido. Recordó la vez que lo vió en el callejón Knockturn... la actitud obsesiva del chico... el odio abrasivo contra Malfoy... el ataque en San Mungo...

Sintió que el estómago se le encogía...

-Fuiste tú...- lo señaló- Fuiste tú el que me atacó en San Mungo...

-No se de qué hablas Hermione...- Justin se pasaba una mano por el cabello, nervioso. Malfoy también lo miraba.

-Luna dijo que te vió huir cuando me atacaste. Ahora sé que fuiste tú. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estabas ese día en la boticaria del callejón Knockturn...?

-No.... yo... comprando unas medicinas... eso..- Justin no sabía que decir... "Mi plan se viene abajo...tengo que hacer algo.."

-¿En la boticaria de Herpo el Sucio?- le preguntó burlándose el ojigris.

-¡Tú no te metas!- vociferó Justin, haciéndo que a lo lejos, los vagabundos dejaran de echar fuegos artificiales y les prestaran atención.

-¿Fuiste tu también el que me espiaba en mi casa esa noche?

-En realidad, ese fui yo...- Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy- Cuando desperté en la playa fui por el cabezota rajada, pero entonces sólo encontre al grandulón de Hagrid y bueno... no estaba en estado de decirme mentiras... Fui a buscarte pero estabas con el tonto de Weasley.

Los vagabundos forcejeaban entre sí, al parecer por una varita. Hermione los vió para distraerse. Se quedó todavía intranquila. Miró a Justin y vió como éste miraba con todo el odio que podía a Malfoy, aquello no le gustaba nada... ya no sabía que pensar de los dos...

-Hermione vamos, él te lástimo... no le creas...- Justin intentaba calmarse, pero parecía que con cada respiración se iba enfureciendo.

-Granger, sabes que yo no caería tan bajo. Yo no te llevé a la mansión. Mi padre tiene un anti-intrusos y si yo hubiera pisado un centímetro de la mansión se habría activado una alarma. Puedes preguntarle a Kings...

-Pero si yo estuve ahí contigo..- pero aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido... Hermione se sentía perdida.

Necesitaba pensar. Recordaba bien esa noche. Recordaba bien cómo apareció de la nada en el bosque... cómo Malfoy había aparecido de la nada detrás de ella... ¿Cómo? Recordó como caminaron por el pedregoso bosque... aunque le pareció extraño que la hubiese dejado caminar sin zapatos siendo como era... muy extraño más fue el echo de que no sabía cómo entrar a su propia casa... recordó como la llevó a un armario pensando que era otro cuarto... era como si... como si...

-No era él Hermione.

Malfoy y Hermione escucharon la ronca voz del torpe asistente. Ya no temblaba de nervios, ya no se pasaba las manos por el pelo desesperadamente; ahora sólo mantenía un semblante desquicidado... a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

HEY lo prometiido es deudaa... aunque no me hayan dejado comentarios aqui sigo haha =) pues bueno la misma cantaleta de siempreee...

COMENTEN PLEASE! Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS Q LO HACEN

en vdd me sirve mucho

B.A.

pd: todos odiamos a Justin... pobre.... era tan bueno y yo lo convertí en un loco enfermo obsesivo y además... TORPE hahaha


	36. Chapter 36

Movió los labios para decir algo, pero solo conseguía articular sonidos sin sentido. Miró a Malfoy en busca de apoyo. Él veía con cara de incredulidad a Justin y al mismo tiempo como si viera algo muy desagradable, miró a Hermione y ella se sintió más segura al tener contacto con esos ojos grises... la hicieron sentir algo que creía muerto...

-¿Ni en este momento me puedes poner atención Hermione?- les despertó Justin- Así es, no fue Malfoy. Fui yo.

Ambos siguieron mirando a Justin, entonces Hermione decidió imponerse; tomo aire pero de nuevo no supo que decir.

-Recapitulemos ¿si?- Justin sacó una varita de su abrigo. - Bueno es que siempre hay que tener un repuesto. Ahora...- hizo un rápido movimiento con ella y les arrebató las varitas antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

Malfoy intentó hacer algo contra él, pero Hermione lo detuvo con las manos. Justin miraba divertido como el rubio estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué..- empezó Hermione. Sintió que era la primera vez que veía a Justin con detenimiento... la forma en que aveces lo sorprendía viéndola fijamente, la forma en que la trataba...

-JA! ¡Una pregunta a la vez! No es necesario que yo te explique nada. Si es que eres tan sabelotodo...

-¡Cállate imbécil!-intervino Malfoy, furioso pero altivo- ¡No sabes lo que dice...- Justin lo amenazó con la varita.

-Cuidado hurón... ahora soy yo el que puede dejarte en el piso...

El rubio platino se limitó a mirarlo con un odio intenso. Hermione miraba a el piso; jamás, Malfoy la había defendido... pero más sorprendente el hecho de que no la creía una sabelotodo...

-Bueno, vamos inténtalo Herms.- la animaba como si fuera un maestro que ayuda a un estudiante especialmente incapaz- ¿Qué has deducido?

-Que estabas en la boticaria por ingredientes para la poción multijugos. Y que usurpaste a Malfoy esa noche en la Mansión... Después lo desmayaste, y me llevaste a su casa. Pero lógicamente la alarma no sonó...

-Sí... continúa...- decía el moreno, como evaluándola...

-Me preguntaste cosas muy raras... yo... me... me atacaste... ¿Por qué?

-¿QUÉ?- saltó Malfoy.-¿ LA ATACASTE? ¡ERES UN....

¡PUM!

Malfoy salió disparado varios metros más alla. Hermione gritó y quiso correr en su ayuda, pero de inmediato sintió una fuerza invisible que la mantenía pegada justo al piso. Miro sus pies, era difícil ver en la oscuridad, pero supo que fue obra de Justin.

-¡Basta Justin! ¡Dime por qué! ¡Por qué lo haces!- le imploró la castaña.

-No seas desesperada. Todo a su tiempo.- dijo viendo el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy- Bien, ya que no quieres seguir participando...- suspiró- Sí... fui yo.. y hubiera conseguido lo que quería...

-¿QUE QUERÍAS?

-...de no ser porque te lograste escapar...- continuó ignorándola limpiamente- Y luego el inútil del padre de Malfoy llegó y descubrió que alguien había entrado a hurtadillas. Me sorprende que no se supiera de inmediato... tengo a mi favor que es un vejete fracasado y ya a nadie le interesa...

Y creí que con eso iba a tener para poder conquistarte. Con sacar al hurón de tu vida... haciendo que lo odiaras... pero me di cuenta de que lo quieres más de lo que pensé... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Sólo es un mortífago reprimido Hermione, no es para ti ... ¡NO ES PARA TI! ¡DÉJALO YA!

Hermione sentía como su estómago se revolvía. No daba crédito a lo que oía... de modo que todo este tiempo... estuvo evitando a Draco sin razón alguna... pero ahora sabía que Justin no estaba en sus cabales.. corría un grave peligro. Siempre supo que el chico no era normal.. esa maldad en su mirada... tan misterioso siempre.... sintió repugnancia por él. Todo cobró sentido, y se sintió renovada.

Varios metros más alla, Malfoy escuchaba todo sin moverse. Fingía estar inconsciente para evitar que lo hiciera de verdad, pues sin varita no podía hacer mucho. Sentía como la sangre le hervía... por culpa de el torpe asistente de Hermione... la había perdido.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, Justin se acercó mucho a Hermione. Ella se hizo para atrás y lo aventó de un tirón. Él se quedo serio un segundo, luego furioso la miró con recelo, pero luego caminó unos pasos y volvió a calmarse. Hermione estaba frígida.

-Y luego está el tonto de Weasley...

-Ni se te ocurra meterte con él.- lo defendió hablando lo más segura que pudo. El que intentara algo con su mejor amigo la encendía demasiado.

-Es obvio que aún te ama. Pero... ya encontraré la forma de deshacerme de él...

-¡No le hagas nada!...¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no me interesas!

-Eso se puede cambiar con el tiempo, descuida, lo lograremos- le dijo suavemente. Pero había en sus ojos ése destello que reconocío en "Malfoy" la noche ,en la Mansión cuando preguntaba si lo amaba... cuando la invitó a salir... ojalá nunca hubiera aceptado...

-¡Estás enfermo! ¡Déjame en paz! O...

- ¿O qué?

Hermione permaneció inmóvil y callada.

-¿Por qué esta Malfoy aquí?- preguntó intentando hacer tiempo. Pero no tenía plan alguno.

-Es obvio que yo lo cité- dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo. Pero ella retrocedía apenas.

-¿Por qué?

-Para quitarlo del camino. Al igual que Weasley.

-¿Que harás cuando los mates? ¿Me matarás a mi también?- ahora si que estaba diciendo tonterías...- ¿No crees que alguien se enterará?- preguntó con acidez

-Me ofendes... cuestionas mi inteligencia...- rió para sí mismo.- Por eso cité a Weasley también. Aún no sé que decir... que Malfoy mató a Weasley o viceversa... creo que es más creíble la primera...

-¿Qué? Ron no está aquí... además... no te dejaré hacer eso.- le dijo furiosa y decidida.

-No tienes opción...- paseó un dedo por la varita y Hermione se estremeció; no había previsto quedarse sin varita... ahora sí que estaba perdida...

-¿Qué pretendes haciendo esto aquí en Hogsmeade?

-De nuevo...- suspiró fastidiado- un muffliato sencillo, unos cuantos hechizos... ¡Ah! Unas cuantas maldiciones imperius... pero son sólo nimiedades. Vamos a la acción...

Hermione pensó en correr.. huir lejos de ahí... Y luego recordó a Malfoy y a Ron... jamás los volvería a ver... sintió como poco a poco una opresión se iba apoderando de su pecho y una lágrima salía de su ojo castaño... mientras Justin levantaba la varita...

Pasó tan rápido que la hizo sobresaltarse. Dos manchas gigantes salieron de la nada, una se lanzó contra Justin y lo derribó mientras la otra intentaba desarmarlo. Eran los vagabundos.

Justin y el vagabundo pequeño y gordo forcejeaban. El vagabundo intentaba arrebatarle la varita y al parecer Justin, después de salir de su confusión, hacía lo mismo. Una de las varitas salió volando.

-¡Harry! ¡Ésa era la mía!- gritó con voz ronca el gordito, dirigiéndose al de la barba, quien intentaba apuntar a Justin.

-¿Harry?- repitió Hermione sin comprender. Miró al vagabundo de la barba y alternativamente al que luchaba en el suelo.

-Ve con Malfoy, Hermione. Nos ocuparemos de éste.

Hermione permaneció sin moverse, mirando extrañada al extraño personaje que le habló. Pero no tardo más de una fracción de segundo en comprender y corrió con el rubio.

-¡Malfoy!- el rubio se paró al instante, confundiendo aun más a la castaña. Se dirigía corriendo hacia ella- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Ron y a Harry!

-Lo único que quiero es matar a ése hijo de...

-¡No! Lo mejor es que lo llevemos al ministerio. Y le digamos todo a Kingsley.- Hermione vió como Malfoy respiraba y parecía un dragón enjaulado. Pero su furia no cesaba.- ¡Espera!

Harry hizo volar entonces la varita de Justin, Ron aprovechó para agarrarlo del cuello y aventarlo. Las varitas de Hermione y Malfoy salieron de su bolsillo y él ágil pudo tomar solo una.

_-¡Accio!-_ Harry tomó la varita que quedaba y la lanzó a Malfoy. Ron rápidamente recuperó la suya.

Ahora todos se apuntaban; o más bien todos apuntaban a Justin, mientras éste recupero su propia varita. Pero estaba en desventaja, pues eran tres contra él. Hermione no sabía que hacer. Intentó huir para pedir ayuda, entonces, Justin lanzó un rayo rojo hacia ella, que logro esquivar: ése fue el detonante del encuentro.

Ron y Harry intentaron desarmar al asistente, pero él esquivo ambos hechizos

_-¡Tarantallegra!-_ vociferó Weasley.

-¡Por Merlín Weasley no lo pongas a bailar!- Malfoy esquivaba los maleficios con increíble ó a Harry y entonces recordó- _¡Sectusempra!_

Pero al parecer el moreno no era tan tonto...

_-¡Protego duo!_

El maleficio cortó con fina puntería. Malfoy cayó de rodillas, tomándose el pecho por el agudo dolor.

-¡MALFOY NO!- la castaña corrió a su auxilio, entonces Justin enfurecido intentó atacarla, pero entonces Harry intervino.

_-¡LEVICORPUS!_

El delgado cuerpo al instante estaba pendiendo de un talón. Justin aun lanzaba rayos, entonces Ron alcanzó a patearlo fuertemente en la entrepierna y se puso a cubierto. Harry aprovechó y se adelantó un poco.

_-¡Desmaius!-_ terminó Hermione.

Finalmente, un gran estruendo se hizo cuando el moreno cayó. Todos se quedaron en silencio, respirando agitadamente.

Heyy ustedes! Mis lectores de Fan Fiction!

COMENTEN PORFAVOOR =)

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

B.A.


	37. Chapter 37

-¿Están bien todos?

Nadie respondió. Ron miraba con resentimiento a Justin que maltrecho yacía en el piso. Harry intentaba decidir lo que tenían que hacer, mientras Hermione arrodillada atendía a Malfoy quien hacía muecas de dolor; estaba pálido.

-Harry, Malfoy está herido...

Harry miró rápidamente a Malfoy y se decidió.

-Bien, creo que Ron y yo llevaremos a éste. Hermione, ¿Podrás aparecerte tú sola con Malfoy?

-Sí- dijo sin vacilar. La vida de Malfoy podía peligrar si no llegaba a tiempo... pero era un riesgo que tenía que tomar.

-Nos reuniremos en San Mungo más tarde.- se despidió Ron.

Ron levantó con la varita a Justin, mientras Harry lo ataba con firmes cuerdas.

-No necesito que me lleves a ningún lado- gimoteaba el rubio. Hablaba como si le doliera que Hermione lo ayudara.

-No seas tonto, vamos ahora mismo al hospital...

-¡Déjame Granger!- Malfoy quitaba las manos de Hermione. Estaba realmente mal; su piel estaba muy pálida y derramaba mucha sangre... Hermione veía con horror como unas viejas heridas se abrían para cubrir el pecho del chico de ése líquido escarlata.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Draco por favor!

-¡Déjame en paz Granger!

Hermione busco a Ron y a Harry, pero ya se habían ido. No sabía qué hacer. Sin querer, se habían alejado de Hogsmeade y el cielo oscuro la agobiaba. Se sentía perdida, desesperada al borde de las lágrimas.

Malfoy se quejaba y ella sólo veía como sufría. Pesaba mucho para cargarlo, y él no quería aparecerse, entonces decidió que lo mejor era curarlo ahí mismo. Apareció unas cuantas vendas y algunos remedios bastante sencillos; pero rezó para que funcionara.

Malfoy yacía acostado boca arriba, tocándose el pecho adolorido; ya no hablaba, sólo respiraba entrecortadamente y a veces se quejaba furioso pero agonizante.

-Por favor déjame curarte- pedía la chica casi con piedad.

-Déjame así Granger, yo...- jadeaba- no necesito tu lástima. Vete.

Pero Hermione se aguantó las ganas de llorar y se puso a limpiar sus heridas. El rubio ya estaba muy débil para discutir, ahora sólo se quejaba en silencio, haciendo muecas de dolor y asco. Hermione recordaba cómo Harry había herido a Malfoy por accidente y ver esas heridas de nuevo le causaban un dolor indescriptible, era como si ella también estuviera rajada y adoleciendo en el piso. Limpió mediante magia toda la sangre y aplicó rápida y ágilmente una pomada. La herida no cerraba.

-Si tan sólo te quedaras quieto- dijo Hermione sin inmutarse.

-Ya estoy mejor. Quítame las manos de encima.

-Déjame cerrar tus heridas Malfoy, puede vovler la hemorragia..

-¡Suéltame Granger!

-¡Malfoy no! ¡Aún no puedes levantarte!- Hermione lo recostó suavemente, pero el chico se resistía. Harta de la situación decidió inmovilizarlo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Granger no!...

Pero el chico ya sólo podía hablar y refunfuñar, pues ahora estaba tieso como una tabla.

-Sólo será un momento. Después ya podrás largarte a donde quieras.- le espetó la castaña. Malfoy la miró y se entretuvo viendo como la chica le aplicaba unas hierbas delicadamente. Al sentir sus manos delgadas rozar su piel sintió como se le erizaba. La muchacha al parecer no se daba cuenta y seguía con esmero curando a Malfoy.

El rubio penso que podía pasar un buen rato viéndola... tan linda atendiéndolo, preocupándose por él aunque fuera peleando...

-Bueno ahora necesito vendarte, pero te voy a quitar el hechizo. Por favor no intentes nada Malfoy.- la chica movió la varita y el rubio se acomodó a regañadientes para que la chica le vendara el torso.

-Donde aprendiste a curar.- el rubio le arrebató las vendas y se las acomodó. Hermione lo fulminó y se dedicó a observar cómo él se envolvía.

-Pero aún no te puedes mover.- le dijo como si hubiera encontrado algo con que desanimarlo. El rubio se sentó con cuidado y le dedicó una mirada socarrona.

-Claro que no Granger, pero tu ya te puedes ir con Weasley y Potter a salvar nuevamente el día. - le contestó con sarcasmo-¿No estás ansiosa por dejarme aquí a mi suerte?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos intentando saber por qué sabiendo la verdad, aún era tan ruin con ella. Los penetrantes ojos plateados también la miraban intensamente. Hermione volvió a arrodillarse junto a él como si fuera a curarlo, se acercó más y se sentó a su lado. Malfoy también se enderezaba hasta que ambos quedaron muy cerca...

-...No.- le respondió la castaña mientras terminaba la distancia acercando sus labios a los de él.

Malfoy le respondió el beso como si ya estuviera esperando que pasara. La tomó de el rostro y la besó profundamente como no lo había hecho jamás. Ella sentía que se perdía en aquel beso, y el ya no sentía dolor ni pena. Hermione sintió que de nuevo la felicidad regresaba a su cuerpo, ya podía confiar en él; de echo nunca hubo razón para dudarlo.

Malfoy por fin pudo estrecharla, besarla, oler su suave fragancia combinarse con el viento...

----------------------------------

-¿Que el chico intentó herir a Granger y Malfoy?

-Y a nosotros- se defendió Ron.

Justin aún estaba inconciente, atado frente al escritorio del ministro de magia. Kingsley veía con recelo al muchacho y preguntaba una y otra vez como era que habían ocurrido las cosas. De vez en cuando hacia muecas de incredulidad y uno que otro gruñido de desaprobación.

-Es obvio que Justin quería a Hermione de una forma diferente...- determinó Harry algo incómodo. Miró a Ron quien al parecer examinaba una pluma roja en el escritorio, como si aquella estuviera hablando. Notó con cierta verguenza que Ron se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Bueno, como ustedes me han contado que reaccionó... algo no esta bien.- Kingsley se levantó y acto seguido un pergamino y la pluma roja empezaron a tomar notas.- Que al chico lo envíen de inmediato a San Mungo. Necesitará una revisión mental urgente para determinar su estado y después...

-¡Oh! Por poco lo olvido. Malfoy está herido en San Mungo con Hermione. Debemos ir Ron.

-Ah... sí.. Malfoy- dijo Ron con pesadumbre- ¡Bah! Estará bien...

-Bueno, yo tengo una duda al respecto. ¿Que hacía el señor Malfoy en Hogsmeade a la misma hora en que sucedieron estos acontecimientos?

Harry y Ron se miraron. Por segunda vez, el pelirrojo tomó la tonalidad en sus pecosas mejillas, pero no fue el único; Harry se veía claramente incómodo. El chico ya se olía que algo pasaba entre esos dos. Y cuando por fin lo pudo confirmar, sintió que se había enterado de una verdad forzosa, de un hecho que ya de nada se podía cambiar. Sólo era cuestión de aceptarlo. En tanto Ron, no se sabía se le afectaba más lo de Justin o lo de Malfoy; ambos representaban una competencia para él aunque... pensándolo bien, Harry ya no estaba seguro de que su amigo siguiera enamorado de Hermione.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que hay entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy?

Un poco corto, pero prometo más de este fic en la semana. ¿Qué les pareció? Como pueden ver, unos cuantos cabos por atar y mi fic se termina! Dejen comentarios, ya saben como me gusta ver sus opiniones al respecto.

R.I.P. Michael Jackson

=) Aló vacaciones! Un fic viene en camino... no se el tema aún.

B.A.


	38. Chapter 38

-Sabes que nunca haría algo así… por Merlín Granger, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que no era yo?

-¿Sabes? Muy en el fondo sentía que algo no terminaba de encajar… ya lo sabía.

-Sí seguro Granger. Tu quieres saber todo.

-Y tú eres un engreído de lo peor.

-Y tú eres una fría.

-¿Fría yo? Mira el soberbio hablando…

-Mejor cállate ya.

Malfoy la besó al ver que de nuevo iba a contestarle. Ella no pudo resistirse, simplemente se quedó muy quieta, dejándose guiar. Ambos estaban abrazados, recostados bajo un árbol cerca de la casa de los gritos. Draco no podía moverse mucho, pero aun así rodeaba a la castaña como si se le fuera a escapar, pero ella no tenía intenciones de irse.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó el rubio con altanería.

-¿Y bien qué?- le respondió imitándolo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- preguntó muy seguro de sí mismo. Hermione rió y Malfoy la miró fingiendo enojarse.

-Pues aún puedes mejorar.

-No hubieras dicho eso Granger.

La tomó del cuello y la besó apasionadamente, ella le correspondió abrazándose más a su cuerpo tratando de no lastimarlo, pero al parecer sus cuidados estaban resultando. El acariciaba su cabello mientras ella se acurrucaba más a él. No podían pedir más, aquel momento era perfecto.

-¿Ahora?

-Mm... no está mal Malfoy- le dijo restándole importancia, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era un gran besador… tal vez el mejor que había conocido.

-Draco.- la corrigió.

-No, Malfoy.

-Bien Granger,- le contestó en cambio. Ella rió- será mejor irnos de aquí. Tus idi… amigos estarán preocupados por ti.- le dijo con pesar.

-Sí… Quiero ver a Justin.

-¿Qué?- le dijo separándose de ella y mirándola como si fuera un bicho.

-Sólo para asegurarme de que no se acerque a mí- dijo la castaña sorprendida con los celos tontos de su rubio platinado. Cada vez lo quería más.

-De eso me encargo yo Granger. Este inútil no volverá a verte ni un pelo.

Ella se sonrojó y se recargó de nuevo en él. El la rodeo con un brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, al sentirlo, Hermione cerró los ojos y al abrirlos miró su rostro. Ambos se miraban como nunca antes, con el sentimiento a flor de piel, desbordándose en cada poro. Se besaron una vez más esta vez suavemente.

Malfoy sentía que la empezaba a amar. A amar más que a cualquier cosa. Tal vez ese sentimiento ya existía desde siempre. Hermione se preguntó porque nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Malfoy en su vida. Pero ahora más que nunca lo disfrutaba; lo quería para siempre con ella.

-Granger…- le susurró al oído

-¿Mmm? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Escápate conmigo al infinito

-No creo ser el más indicado para afirmar que entre los dos…

-Sí, hay algo entre los dos- dijo Ron mirando a Harry como si negara la existencia de Voldemort.

-Pero… es Malfoy… ella no nos ha dicho nada.- dijo algo enojado. En su mirada se veía la desconfianza y el temor.

-No necesita hacerlo, ya lo sabemos. Ginny lo sabe. Luna lo sabe. Hasta Hagrid sabe.

-Pero Ron…

-Nada. Aunque no nos guste, debemos aceptarlo Harry.

-… es Hermione. Debemos apoyarla. Cierto- terminó no muy convencido. El ojiverde se veía algo confundido, pero más debido a la aceptación tan rápida de Ron. Definitivamente, el pelirrojo ya no sentía nada por ella. Todo estaba como antes.

-Bien… - carraspeó Kingsley-entonces Draco Malfoy no estuvo implicado en el ataque..

-No, al contrario.- señaló Harry.

-Bueno, ya tomaré cartas en el asunto respecto al señor Malfoy. Ahora, si son tan amables, déjenme ordenar que lleven a Fletchley a San Mungo.

-¿Y se quedará ahí?- preguntó Ron

-Por supuesto que no.- descartó Kingsley.- De ahi irá directo a una celda privada en Azkaban. Antes determinaremos su situación, pero… como veo las cosas no saldrá de ahí. En unos cuantos días solicitaré la presencia de ustedes y la de la pareja- al decir pareja Ron y Harry casi se caen de la silla, no era habitual para ellos aún…- para que den su versión y bueno…. Es cuestión de algo sencillo.

-Eso espero. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ginny ha de estar preocupada por nosotros Ron.

-¿Y Hermione?- quiso saber el pelirrojo mientras abandonaban la oficina.

-¿Quieres ir a interrumpir un momento privado?

-Por eso decía que Ginny tal vez se esté preguntando donde diablos estamos- dijo rápidamente. Encontrarse con "la pareja" iba a ser sumamente incómodo. Querían retrasar ese momento lo más que pudieran.

Caminaron hasta salir del edificio, listos para desaparecerse.

________.

Bueno, éste es el penúltimo capítulo. Ando con prisas. COMENTEN PORFAVOR! =) GRACIIAS

HEY… PUES ME DESPIIDO XAO

B.A


	39. Chapter 39

-¿Quieres un poco de té Hagrid?

-No, no gracias. ¿No tendrás algo más fuerte Ginny?

Varios de los comensales empezaron a mirarse entre sí, preocupados, pero algo risueños. Todos charlaban alegremente, menos Ginny quien constantemente se mordía las uñas y taconeaba mirando hacia la ventana. Pero no fue hasta que por fin le sirvieron un trago al grandulón que los amigos Ron y Harry llegaron y pudieron tranquilizar los nervios de la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes par de tontos?- exclamó algo aliviada.

-Bueno, es una larga historia.- dijo un desconcertado Harry, al ver que al menos una docena de personas estaba reunida ahí. Casi todos los Weasley, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, McGonagall y hasta Slughorn. El pequeño James dormitaba en los brazos de Luna.

-Sí que lo es. – corroboró un pelirrojo agotado, que se sentaba a un sillón cercano.

-Lucen algo constipados. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde fue la riña?- quiso saber Luna, mientras arrullaba al pequeño.

-¿Riña? Díganme que no es cierto.- empezó a mirarlos de arriba abajo. Ginny notaba que estaban algo sucios y eso la alarmó. También la señora Weasley notó que Ron tenía una herida en el labio.- ¿PERO QUE HA PASADO?- dijo ya alarmada.

-Bien, siéntense y les contaremos- dijo Harry rendido.

Quedó quieta unos segundos, disfrutando el efecto que las suaves palabras de Malfoy habían provocado en su ser. Sintió una maravilla que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al infinito… ¿Qué querría decir exactamente? Que se escaparan. Eso era lo más seguro… Ya conocía la respuesta…

-No.

Se separó de el. Él confundido, la miró atentamente, porque al parecer tenía algo que decir.

-No quiero huir contigo. No quiero estar a escondidas contigo Malfoy.

Él rió de lado, pero luego ensombreció la mirada y volteó a ver la casa de los gritos. Eso era típico de ella… darle alas y después cortárselas vilmente. No soportaba que hiciera eso. Se separó de ella lentamente, aunque aun le dolía demasiado el pecho.

-¡Espera! Yo…- lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.- Quiero que seas parte de mi vida aquí.

El la miró mas extrañado aún.

-¿Qué quieres decir Granger?- le dijo escrutándola con la mirada. En sus ojos se veía un intenso anhelo.

-Que quiero que todos sepan….

-¿Sepan…?- Malfoy entendió. Sintió que un inmenso terror crecía en su interior.

-Que te amo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué atacó a Malfoy?

-Sí…- contestó Harry con pesadumbre. Era la segunda vez que contaba la historia y aun no podía creérsela. Y menos que Malfoy y Hermione…. Nada tenía sentido. Tal vez necesitaba ver a Hermione y que ella misma lo confirmara, oírlo de sus labios y ver su cara de convicción.

-¿Qué hacía Malfoy ahí Ron?- le preguntó significativamente el señor Weasley.

-Bien, eso es un tema que…

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Silencio sepulcral.

Ginny fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

-¡Oh por Merlín!

La oyeron expresar.

Harry, Ron, George, Bill y el señor Weasley fueron corriendo al recibidor. Draco Malfoy, altivo como siempre, los miraba con algo de recelo.

-¿Qué quieres tú aquí?

-George…- lo tranquilizó su padre.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ron.

-De eso vengo a hablarles.- dijo de la manera más descortés que pudo.

-Pues dale venga.- dijo Ron, como defendiéndose.

Malfoy miró a todos y cada uno de los que lo esperaban oír. Pero sólo sonrió y presumido caminó dirección contraria. Extrañados, Harry y Ron entendieron la indirecta.

-¿Y si se trae algo entre manos?- le susurró lo suficientemente fuerte a Harry para que el rubio oyera.

-Ya no estuvieras hablando.- contestó fríamente el aludido.

-Quisiera verte actuando.- le respondió a su vez el moreno ojiverde.

-Sabes que puedo Potter, así que no me provoques y salgamos de esto rápido.

-Pues cada vez nos caes peor, así que ni pienses que te daremos a Hermione así como así.

El rubio se detuvo y giró lentamente sobre sus talones. Miró retador a Ron y se acercó a estar sólo unos centímetros de su cara.

-No vengo a pedirle permiso a nadie Weasley.

-Malfoy, basta.

Hermione salió de entre las sombras y se puso a un lado de Malfoy. Se le veía muy ansiosa y nerviosa, pero los miraba directo al rostro. Miraba alternativamente a Malfoy y a sus amigos, cómo si decidiera.

-Yo…

-¿Es cierto lo que dice?

-¿Te vas con él?

-¿Desde cuando?....

-¿Cómo es que los dos?..

-¡Hey!- hizo callarlos. Hermione volvió a mirar al rubio, pero éste miraba fijamente a Harry, y al pelirrojo, como esperando un ataque repentino.- Bueno… creo que ya saben que…

-Granger y yo…

-Hermione- lo corrigió la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Que Malfoy y yo… quiero decir que… bueno Draco… y yo…

-Sí. Lo sabemos.- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos, pero más aceptando el hecho resignado, que negándose enfadado.

-¿Y bien Hermione? ¿Qué harás?

-Yo…- respiró hondo.- Pues estaremos juntos.- terminó y calló esperando una reacción violenta. Tal vez, ese era uno de los momentos más incómodos que haya vivido…para los cuatro.

Silencio de nuevo. Sólo se oían los murmullos de los árboles cercanos.

-Lo que quiere decir mi "terroncito" es que nos amamos y pronto sabrán de una boda. Nos vemos pronto.- dijo Malfoy rápido y enfadado con la situación.

Tomó a Hermione por la mano y la llevó caminando a las afueras de la Cabaña. Ella quiso oponerse; estaba roja como un tomate y miraba a sus amigos. Pero se quedó en shock al ver su reacción: Ron sonreía con sarcasmo, pero resignado y Harry le daba ánimos para que se fuera.

Malfoy ya la llevaba a su antojo, ambos caminaban agarrados de la mano. De vez en cuando, Hermione volteaba a verlos y les sonreía nerviosa, emocionada, avergonzada o no sabía cómo hacerlo…

-¡UNA CARTA AL MES O NOS LA LLEVAMOS!- gritó Harry.

-¡LOS QUIERO! ¡VENDRÉ A VISITARLOS MUY SEGUIDO!

-Claro que no lo harás.- le dijo Malfoy tan sólo para que ella lo escuchara. Hermione volteó a verlo, y simultáneamente atrás, pero sus amigos ya no se veían. Sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Y quien eres tu para impedirlo?- le dijo feliz, como nunca, caminando de su mano por la plaza de Godric´s Hollow.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- le contestó con una voz amenazadora, deteniéndose y tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Ahora?- le dijo muy pícara. Esto mataba al rubio como no se imaginaba.

-Sí, ya espere mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ya no hay impedimentos.

-Bueno,- dijo sarcásticamente- espera a que mis padres te conozcan…- dijo riendo.

-Ah… Hermione- le dijo recalcando ésta última palabra.- El mío irá directo a San Mungo cuando le diga que en un mes nos casamos.

-¿En un mes?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, pero ni creas que esperaré un mes más para…

-¡Bien vamos ya de una buena vez!

Y de nuevo el rubio acerco sus labios a los de ella, para sellar la noche en que por fin fueron libres de amarse como nunca, de decir a los cuatro vientos- o al menos con indirectas- que eran el uno para el otro. Que su amor siempre estuvo destinado y que algo más fuerte que el deseo los unía. En ese beso apasionado Hermione pudo darse cuenta de algo: que aquella actitud dominante jamás coexistiría en paz con su defensiva: pero eso era parte de amar a una serpiente.


	40. Chapter 40

-Dentro de poco tu también irás- la consoló Harry.

-Faltan dos años-gimoteó Lily-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!

-¡Bueeno! Es tan testaruda como su padre.- le dijo Ginny Weasley a nadie en particular.-James, deja de pelear y despídete de tu padrino.

-¡Adiós Ron! ¡Nos vemos en Navidad!- y subió al tren.- Albus, ¿Vienes o qué?- se impacientó.

-Uhm... es que qiero hacer algo primero.- le dijo. James puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció.

El pequeño Albus se dirigió tímido a sus padres.

-Me escribirán, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí. Todos los días si quieres.- respondió Ginny.

-No, todos los días no. James dice que la mayoría de los alumnos sólo reciben cartas una vez al mes, mas o menos.

-Al, no te creas todo lo que tu hermano te cuente sobre Hogwarts- intervino Ron. -Ya sabes que es muy bromista.

-Si, me recuerda a alguien- sentenció Harry le dió una puñetazo breve.

-Uhm... bueno... - dijo Albus más tranquilo, y sin previo aviso abrazó a Ginny fuertemente.

-Nos vemos en Navidad- le dijo ella alborotandole el pelo.

Cuando el inseguro Albus subió por fin, Ron señaló a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Ginny y Harry voltearon y vieron entre los vapores a dos personas que no veían desde hace tiempo.

-No olvides todo lo que te dije Rose. ¿Llevas todo? ¿Tu varita donde está? ¡No olvides llevar a Crookshanks! ¿Tienes todo en el baúl? ¿No olvidaste tu libro de hechizos? Espero que hayas leído ya la mitad por lo menos y que...

-¡Sí mamá ya!- La pequeña castaña de ojos grises subía su baúl con ayuda de su padre Draco, quien intentaba no reírse ante el terremoto de histeria de Hermione. El pequeño Hugo, rubio, idéntico a su padre de joven, pero con una bondad en sus ojos propia de la chica, miraba con nostalgia a su hermana mayor.

Draco intuyó que el pequeño niño estaba a punto de llorar.

-Hugo, Hugo no. No empiezes de nuevo con tus berrinches. Ya lo hablamos jovencito. Irás el próximo año, por favor no lloriquees.- le dijo severo.

-Sí papá- el niño tenía la voz temblorina, pero no lloró. Hermione reprendió con la mirada a su marido, pero éste se la devolvió impasible.

-Ya verás. Un año se pasa volando hijo.- lo consoló su madre al oído y Hugo asintió despacio, resignado.

-¡Papá, te voy a escribir todos los días!- dijo alegre la pequeña Rose y lo abrazó. Draco la tomó y la cargó. Y no fue hasta que se separo de ella que un nudillo en la garganta hizo que sus palabras se quedaran ahogadas.

-Pero no descuides los estudios Rose, escribe cuando puedas.- dijo Hermione intentando sobreponerse.- ¡Ah! saluda al tío Neville y dale un beso de mi parte.

La niña se incomodo pero se lo prometió. Se despidió de su hermanito y se metió. Desde la ventana, los saludaba muy emocionada con su pequeña manita. Hermione, sin querer soltó una lagrimilla y ante eso, Draco la tomó por los hombros y le sonrió.

-Es una Malfoy. Seguramente acabará en Slytherin.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Hermione olvidándose de su conmoción repentinamente.- Por supuesto que no, irá a Gryffindor como buena hija mía.

-No, es una niña muy astuta, pero es sagaz como su padre. Por supuesto que irá a Slytherin.

-Papá- lo llamó el pequeño Hugo, jalándolo de la manga.- ¿Iré yo a Slytherin como tú?

Ya tenía la respuesta planeada. Pero de pronto, al mirar la avidez con que su hijo lo miraba, recordó que él mismo, a esa edad, ya estaba sentenciado a ir a Slytherin; su padre había arraigado en él en esas interminables cenas familiares y noches de padre a hijo la estúpida tradición. Pero no veía en su hijo nada igual, veía en el su nueva vida; diferente de su pasado.

-Eso no me corresponde a mí. El sombrero sabrá por sí solo.

El niño, confundido, miró a su madre, quien también miraba confundida a su marido y él divertido le sonrió de lado y alzo la cabeza.

-Bueno es que un Malfoy puede ser grandioso donde sea.- Hermione sonrió reconociendolo y le dió un beso que el correspondió. Hugo hizo ademán de vomitar y su padre lo reprendió.

-No te parecerá tan malo cuando tengas unos 15 años.- le dijo desdeñosamente.

-¡Jamás!- le dijo con igual desdé madre lo tomó de la mano y los tres se apartaron para que el expreso de Hogwarts siguiera su trayecto. Al ver esfumarse a Rose, los tres se dirigían a el andén, pero ya estaba ocupado. En él pudieron distinguir a Ginny que acababa de desaparecerse. Harry, Ron y Lily los miraban sonrientes. En cuanto Lily vió a Hugo, corrió hacia él y empezaron a corretear. Hermione los saludo febrilmente, en cambio Malfoy sólo de una cabezeada, pero sonreía sereno.

-¿Lloró Al? No sabía a que hora vendrían.- les dijo Hermione alegre.

-No, pero está un poco preocupado ya sabes.. como James el año pasado. ¿Y Rose?

-Se adaptó mejor de lo que esperaba- admitió la chica.

-Ah por cierto, Malfoy.- le llamó Harry.- Kingsley dijo que te dieras una vuelta el lunes que viene. Ya sabes asuntos de Azkaban.

-De nuevo.- dijo agotado. Comenzaba a creer que Kingsley quería ponerlo al mando de la prisión. Después de todo, había sido encomendado a encontrar a los últimos mortífagos que quedaban, labor que aceptó con gusto.- Bien supongo que ahí estaré.

-Uhm, voy retrasado al ministerio. Dijo Ron observando el enorme reloj. ¡Nos vemos!

Cada quien tomó su rumbo. Al llegar a casa, Malfoy bañó a Hugo y lo cambió para comer. Hermione cocinaba, de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y le tapaba los ojos. Ella le tomó las manos y se volteó para besarlo cálidamente. Sus labios eran su adicción favorita.

-Ahora que estamos solos....- le susurró aun muy cerca de ella.

-No estamos solos, Hugo esta arriba jugando...- dijo no muy convencida.

-Pero... no se dará cuenta...- dijo con voz pausada. Sabía que eso siempre la mataba.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos para hacerlo reaccionar. Pero fue un error, pues al contacto con esas piedras brillantes no dudo un segundo en hundirse en ellos, en fundirse con Draco, en sentir su calor. El la cargo en brazos, por segunda vez en ese día, para demostrar por que era suya desde siempre.

FIN


End file.
